Teach Me
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: Prompt fill, g!p brittana. First time.  Now a full fic .
1. Chapter 1

**I just can't resist g!p prompts. I don't know why. There will be a part two for sure, not sure when I'll get it up, hopefully in the next few days, but I thought I'd just post the first part now anyway.**

"A guy asked me out today. He's on the football team and he's super cute." Brittany explained casually to her best friend whilst idly reading a gossip magazine, mostly to just avoid eye contact with Santana who was sitting at her desk finishing homework quietly.

"So I guess you said yes?" Santana replied, finishing off her sentence before looking up at her friend's form, laying down with her long, tanned legs stretched out on her bed.

She noticed that Brittany wasn't looking up at her, which to Santana was painfully obvious that this conversation was leading somewhere uncomfortable for the blonde. She sat forward, directing her attention fully to her nervous friend.

"Well, I said I'd think about it. I mean, it's not about.. you know. It's just that I've never kissed a boy before and I don't want to look stupid." Brittany said with a light blush in her pale cheeks.

Santana smiled warmly in understanding and stood up to sit at the end of her bed with her legs crossed. Brittany finally looked up, feeling slightly more calm when seeing Santana looking at her with such sensitivity. She was really the only person Brittany knew she could talk to about these problems.

"You wont look like an idiot, Britt. Plus, if he doesn't like you because you're inexperienced then he's an asshole anyway." Santana shrugged, trying to be as helpful as possible.

Brittany thought on it for a moment. She knew Santana was right, and that everyone has their first time. But she couldn't wipe away the anxiety she felt when imagining the worst possible outcome. Like, what if she just froze, and didn't know what to do? She wasn't even sure how to kiss properly.

"You've kissed guys before though. You make out with Puck all the time." Brittany said, placing her magazine down to the side and resting her arms on her stomach.

"Yeah.." Santana began with a curious look at her friend. "I can tell you how to make out if you want." She proposed.

Brittany smiled faintly and nodded in approval. Santana grinned and sat forward, placing her hands on her knees.

"So like, start off slow, right? No tongue straight away, that's gross." Santana said with a serious look. Brittany nodded, listening for more intently. "And then you can start touching a bit more and things will heat up, then you can use some tongue. Don't go crazy though, no washing machine, that's such a turn off."

Brittany was trying to remember each tip, but found herself getting lost and confused in all of this new information. Santana noticed her confused stare and stopped, sighing deeply before running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry. I'm listening, I just don't really get it, what if I forget what to do and I put him off?" Brittany suggested, starting to panic a bit before Santana hushed her.

"Chill out, B. It's not that hard. You just gotta feel it in the moment, I guess." Santana said, making Brittany frown at the realisation that for once Santana couldn't help her out. Then a light switched on in her head and her head snapped up, a sly grin curving her thin lips.

"San, what if you taught me? We should totally kiss! It's perfect, you know how to kiss and you can teach me." She exclaimed bolting up into a sitting position as if it were the most brilliant plan ever.

Santana eyed her apprehensively. She couldn't tell whether Brittany even knew the implications of kissing your best friend. That it wasn't exactly normal to make out. Then again, Santana reminded herself that this was just 'practice' and nothing else. Why would it be anything else? They're best friends. She was just being silly.

"Oh, ok then. So, you just want me to kiss you?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Brittany's smile grew wider and she nodded excitedly, smoothing her hair back in anticipation. Santana couldn't help but admire her innocent enthusiasm. She simply rolled her eyes and shuffled forward so that they sat knee to knee.

"Well?" Brittany prodded, clearly becoming impatient. Santana suppressed a laugh, Brittany looked like she was about to burst.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, calm down. I can't kiss you if you're gonna get all crazy on me." Santana chided.

Brittany instantly calmed herself, putting on her serious face, which somehow seemed even more comical than her previous attitude. Santana ignored the part of her screaming that this was certainly going to be a disaster. She just had to remember that it was Brittany's first time and to be patient.

"Sorry." Brittany corrected quickly, sitting up more straight.

Santana could never be mad at that bright, bubbly face. It was just too adorable the way Brittany could charm her into anything, even kissing her. Hell, if Brittany pouted just once she'd probably be willing to do anything.

"Well this is getting awkward, so I'm going to kiss you now. Just do what I do and follow my lead. If you feel weird or anything just tell me and we'll stop, kay?"

"Kay." Brittany whispered, eyes firmly planted on a pair of perfectly defined lips. She couldn't wait to feel them.

Then, even though she was expecting it, the feeling of them coming into the lightest contact with her own made her tummy flutter. She breathed sharply through her nose and softly leant forward, urging more pressure into the kiss. Santana instinctively reacted to this movement, sensing that Brittany was ready for more and carefully parted her mouth, tilting her head to the side for more depth.

Brittany felt her body light on fire, the feeling of their lips now moving together sent tingles into every nerve ending of her body. It was electric. Sparked by this sudden buzz, Brittany ran her tongue along Santana's bottom lip, unable to contain her excitement.

Santana sucked in sharply from her nose and winced due to the pang of arousal that shot between her legs at the gesture. She hadn't expected the other girl to take the lead, especially since she had been so nervous about it at first. Not to mention Santana was supposed to be the one leading her.

Nonetheless, she parted her lips further, accepting the offer. She replied by swiping her own tongue against Brittany's lip, daring to graze her teeth before fully entering her warm mouth. Brittany whimpered, quickly darting her tongue out to meet Santana's. They simply grazed at first, but quickly began to move with more confidence and excitement the more comfortable they became with each other.

Brittany had never felt anything like it in her life, and the second she felt Santana's hands reach out to grip her waist, she moaned into her mouth and bit down on a pouty lip. Santana smirked into the kiss, realising the effect she was having on the blonde and loving every second of it. Brittany soon followed, allowing her own, thin fingers to explore the side of Santana's body, eventually moving down to grasp her hips.

The line between innocent practice and pure lust was broken the minute Brittany felt herself harden between her legs. At first, she didn't notice, but the feeling was new and certainly unexpected. Yet, it felt good, like, really good. The animal inside her took over, cupping Santana's ass, roughly pulling her forward.

Santana groaned into the kiss and knelt onto her knees, pushing Brittany down by her shoulders so that she was laying down, not breaking the kiss as she straddled her hips and pressed their bodies together.

"Am I doing ok?" Brittany asked between quick, impatient kisses, still clutching Santana's ass to bring her even closer yet.

"Uh-huh." Santana answered, grinding her hips forward against Brittany's hips, suddenly stopping when she felt something unexpected.

Their kiss broke and Brittany frowned, looking up at Santana with a questioning pout.

"Umm, Britts.." Santana began, raising her eyebrows in shock and interest, sliding back to sit on her legs, starting at the obvious tent now formed beneath her boxers.

Brittany's eyes widened at the sight. It frightened her at first, not realising what was happening to her, before Santana quickly shot in, explaining the whole situation to Brittany's utter humiliation.

"Hey, don't worry you're not dying. It's just an erection babe, totally normal. I mean, I am pretty hot, I can't blame you." Santana said with a satisfied shrug.

Brittany although still confused, started to become more intrigued by the unusual feeling. She knew what an erection was, Santana had explained it to her a few months ago when a guy got one in class. But Brittany never expected it to happen to her, at least not like this.

"It's kinda hot actually." Santana said in a husky tone, sliding her hand up Brittany's inner thigh.

Brittany's breath caught in her throat at the sensation, for some reason it made her erection twitch. Santana noticed this and licked her lips, staring at the bulge with hungry, dark eyes. Before Brittany could protest, she felt a soft hand brush over her rock hard length, making her gasp out at the burn of arousal that shot through her body at the simple touch.

"What are you doing?" Brittany breathed out, cheeks flushed and voice deeper than it was before.

"I just wanna touch it, ok? I wont hurt you or anything. Will you let me see it?" Santana asked, trying to suppress her eagerness.

Brittany bit her lip and after a moment of thinking, slowly nodded her head. Santana, no less than a second later, tugged at the waistband of her boxers and slid them down, as they reached her thighs, a huge, hard cock snapped out and hit Brittany's stomach.

Santana's eyes bulged at the sight. It was much bigger than she'd ever imagined. Like, really really big, at least eight inches and thick enough to stretch her mouth.

"Does it hurt?" Santana asked, running her fingers along the length, gawking at the sight of it.

"Not really, kind of I guess." Brittany said in a shaky voice. "It feels good when you touch it." She admitted with a blush.

Santana looked up at her, lips curling into a devious smile that made Brittany even harder. She closed her eyes when Santana took full hold of the girth in her small hand. Santana felt adrenaline pump through her body, turned on beyond belief as she watched Brittany arch into her hand, causing the slightest fiction.

"Does that feel good baby?" Santana asked in a raspy voice, confidence surging with each slow stroke.

"Yeah.." Brittany whimpered, gripping down on the sheets as the burning arousal grew.

"Faster. Please." She gasped out.

Santana didn't even need to be told. She started to stroke the entire length, watching it grow by the second. She hadn't seen a penis up close like this before, and she was sure it was just about the hottest thing she'd ever laid eyes on. Before she even knew what she was doing, Santana bent down and wrapped her lips around the sensitive head.

Brittany moaned loudly, bucking her hips in desperate need. Santana took note of the reaction and slid her mouth down the length until she was half way. It really did stretch her mouth, and she could barely get further than half way without it prodding at the back of her throat.

"Oh my God." Brittany moaned, fisting Santana's hair and attempting to push her head down further.

Santana almost choked when she was forced three quarters of the way down, but took as much as she could before sliding back up, sucking in to increase the pressure of her movements.

"Oh, fuck. Santana, that feels so good, don't stop." Brittany begged, canting upwards again and again so that she was mindlessly fucking Santana's mouth.

This turned Santana on to the point that her clit was now throbbing between her legs. She took the full length and started bobbing her head in a fast rhythm, noticing that the faster she was, the more vocal and forceful Brittany became.

"Keep going. Don't stop, don't fucking stop-" Brittany moaned, but was cut off when suddenly she felt a liquid spurt from her cock into Santana's mouth repeatedly, as if it would never stop.

She had no idea what the liquid was, but it sent her body tumbling into violent tremors of pleasure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she didn't notice her fingernails digging into Santana's scalp. Her words were beyond incoherent, mainly just grunting noises of ecstasy.

When the liquid stopped shooting from Brittany's cock, Santana unlatched her mouth and came up for air. Her mouth was filled with the creamy liquid, which she found to be surprisingly sexy. She swallowed all that she could manage, and lapped up any missed bits from Brittany's stomach and thighs.

Finally, she came down from her first orgasm, regaining her breath. Neither of them spoke for a long time, Brittany didn't know what to think. She felt satisfied and a little humiliated. She quickly pulled her boxers back up and sat up against the headboard with her knees to her chest.

Santana frowned sadly and shuffled in front of her friend.

"Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" She asked apprehensively.

"No. No, it's not that. It actually felt really good. I just- that's never happened before." She explained with a shy blush.

Santana nodded in understanding and sat next to her.

"It's normal, you know? It's an orgasm, nothing bad. It actually made me really horny."

"It did?" Brittany asked, sounding curious but unsure.

"Yeah, totally. If you ever, you know, need help to relieve yourself, I'd definitely be up for helping." Santana offered with a suggestive wink.

"Really?" Brittany asked, a tentative smile creeping up her cheeks.

"Of course. Maybe some time you could help me out, too." Santana casually suggested.

Brittany already felt herself getting hard at the thought. She definitely wouldn't be turning that offer down.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to leave because I'm seeing a show tonight and really should have started getting ready half an hour ago, but I just had to finish this first because you guys have been amazing with reviews and stuff. Seriously overwhelming. So.. I'm kinda sorry about the ending of this chapter but there will be another, and I'm thinking about making it a full fic. I'll see. Enjoy! Seriously have to go now though. Lol. Baaii. **

"So.." Santana began awkwardly, breaking the tension caused by Brittany's unusual silence. "I'm guessing the date didn't go down well." She said casually, looking at her nails.

Brittany sighed in disappointment and crossed her legs, looking up at the girl sitting on the edge of the bed. As much as the blonde wanted to say that it went great, it had been a complete disaster. She found herself becoming uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Did he do anything to you? I'll kick his ass-"

"No." Brittany cut in, shaking her head. "It's nothing like that. It was me, actually." She said, lowering her head in shame.

Santana cocked her head and frowned, watching her friend look so disheartened pulled at her heartstrings. Somehow Brittany managed to bring about a warmth in the latina that she couldn't express to anyone else. It was just one of the many things Brittany loved about her best friend.

"Well it's like, the second date, right? So he wanted to, you know, _do__it_." Brittany said in an emphasised voice.

Santana scoffed at rolled her eyes. "Britt, you don't have sex on the second date. He's a total sleaze. From what I've heard he's got a small cock anyway."

"Not like mine." Brittany stated with a devious lopsided smirk.

"Uh-yeah." Santana agreed uncomfortably. Unintentionally making the atmosphere more tense than it was a few seconds ago.

Brittany grinned widely and leant back onto the headboard, continuing to stare up at the brown eyed latina whose cheeks were now a dark shade of red. It was the little things that she had started noticing over the years. Like any normal best friends they were touchy-feely. However, Brittany had never heard of best friends who make out and go to second base on each other on a regular basis, let alone have mind blowing orgasms from it.

"I was thinking maybe I should date girls, because I've always wondered what it would feel like." Brittany said quickly, trying not to blush. "Like.. down there." She finished unnecessarily.

"Really?" Santana asked, raising a finely plucked eyebrow curiously.

Brittany nodded carefully. "We fool around a lot, and sometimes I can't help but imagine what it'd feel like. People say it feels amazing, like the best thing in the world. I want to know if it's true." She explained, somehow maintaining an innocence to her words.

"Are you saying you want to fuck me?" Santana asked, in a tone somewhere between teasing and serious.

Brittany's eyes widened and she was quick to correct herself.

"No! No.. nothing like that. You're my best friend, that'd be weird." She explained, trying to convince herself more so than Santana.

Although slightly disappointed, Santana understood. But there was still a part of her that wanted to voice its obnoxious, selfish opinion.

"But we go down on each other all the time. Is it really that different from sex? Like.. what if we looked at it like practice. If you have sex with me, then you wont be so nervous with other guys." Santana said, trying to sound casual, even though her nerves were going crazy inside of her.

Brittany's forehead crinkled in thought. After all, it's not like it would be _that_ weird if they had already done other stuff. Maybe she was just trying to convince herself that it was wrong when it's something she'd thought about a lot over the past few months. Along with growing older, a lot of other things have been growing too. With that, Brittany couldn't ignore her teenage hormones for much longer. She may not have been a guy, but her constant thoughts about sex were getting way out of control. To the point that almost all of them were about her best friend.

She'd lie awake at night, trying to ignore the rock hard tent between her legs. Sometimes she could sleep it off, but that only resulted in endless wet dreams and she'd wake up with an uncomfortable stickiness in her pants. If not, she'd have to masturbate the feeling away. No matter what, she couldn't escape the thoughts of taking Santana, hard. Talks around the table with the cheerios at lunch got her twitching in her special underwear at the way they'd explain what it was like to have sex. Plus the way Santana always looked so interested in the idea made her even hornier.

It made her think back to one especially memorable conversation, one in which caused her to make a very desperate trip to the school toilets as soon as the bell went.

"_So like, I was out with Matt last night, and we totally got it on. He was so good, he knew what he was doing and once you get past the pain, it feels so good." One of the blonde, more skanky cheerios proudly explained. _

_Each of the girls earnestly listened in. Brittany couldn't help but be drawn into the conversation, as much as she knew it could cause her some repercussions on the lower end of her body. Oh how right she was. _

"_So how did it start? Did you guys talk about it, or what?" Santana asked, suddenly looking very interested in the topic. This didn't pass by Brittany, whose ears picked up on the question right away. She tried not to show her over the top reaction and brushed it off by smoothing back her hair, still very much hanging on every word. _

"_Pff, no. His parents were out and one minute I was giving him head and he kinda just got really hot and rough and said he wanted to fuck me. At first I was like whoa? What? But it was really hot the way he was in control. I couldn't say no to that." She said, shrugging. _

_Brittany's eyes had widened to the size of tennis balls. Not at the brash way she had explained it, but by certain thoughts of herself and a certain sexy latina in compromising positions. It had always been a fantasy of Brittany's to be the dominant one, especially with Santana, who was always so in charge. The thought of taking her hard, making her beg for more caused for a very embarrassing bulge to form between her legs. She crossed over her thighs and tensed. A common way she'd hide her public erections. For once she cursed how well Santana knew her, glancing over at her in concern before answering her fellow cheerio. _

"_That's totally hot. That's how I want my first time to be. Fuck that soft, sentimental shit." All the girls nodded their heads in agreement, whereas Brittany tightened her legs together and swallowed thickly. _

"_Britt, you ok?" Santana asked in a knowing voice, eyes darting between her legs and back up to a pair of lust coated eyes. _

"_Yeah, fine." Brittany squeaked out, looking away before more thoughts could harass her mind. _

"_Do you need some help?" Santana asked, her voice lowering and a hand reaching out to feel up Brittany's exposed thigh. _

_Brittany bit back a whimper and choked on a sharp breath. If her erection wasn't noticeable before, it was now, and the hungry way Santana was looking between her legs only made the situation worse. _

"_No, it's fine. I'll take care of it." Brittany said quickly. _

_Santana frowned, slightly taken aback. Brittany had always been willing, if anything pleading for her to help her out. But the true reason the blonde denied her offer this one time was because she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself after the whole sex talk. She'd probably end up taking things too far, and this was neither the time, nor place. Ever since, her thoughts had been raging with fantasies of fucking her best friend. _

"Britt?" Santana asked, snapping the blonde away from her thoughts and back into reality.

Brittany shook her head and looked up at the latina. Realising that the particular memory brought back into her mind had made her extremely turned on, and there was now a prominent bulge between her legs, making her wish she wasn't just wearing boxers.

She sat up so quickly she may have suffered whiplash and hurriedly crossed her legs, as if that would hide it. But it was already far too late, Santana could see it, clear as day.

"So.. I'll take that as a yes?" Santana smirked, trying not to show her full excitement that was now raging between her own legs.

Brittany blushed, feeling just a bit humiliated about how easily she was turned on. She tried her best to think of things to turn her off, but with the presence of her best friend, smirking sexily in front of her, asking her if she wanted to have sex, was kind of a distraction she couldn't ignore. Ultimately the only thing stopping her from taking Santana right then was the niggling thought that her nerves and inexperience wouldn't live up to the latina's needs.

"I don't know Santana, what if I'm not good enough?" Brittany asked bashfully, cupping her erection, nervously trying to hide it.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Britt, if you're as good as eating out and fingering as you are as fucking, I don't think there'll be any problems." She spoke in a sultry voice, a voice she knew drove Brittany over the edge.

"So.." Santana said, leaning forward on her knees, grabbing both of Brittany's wrists. "Why don't you stop trying to hide the fact you're hard for me and let me change your mind?"

Brittany's chest was already heaving as she gave way to Santana's tugging at her hands and allowed them to be placed on either side of her. She watched intently as Santana brought up her hand to pull her loose boxers aside.

"Fucking hell Britt.." Santana gasped, eyes bulging at the length of her dick at it's full hardness. "Someone's had a growth spurt without telling me."

Brittany blushed and shrugged modestly. She didn't think it was the kind of conversation you randomly bring up with your best friend. "Oh hey, Santana, did you know my cock grew? Yeah it's like, huge, wanna see it?" Yeah, maybe not.

If anything Santana's reaction had been an understatement. Over a few mere weeks, Brittany had grown from 5'9 to 5'11. Those inches happened to compensate in her pants, too. Her dick stood a full height of nine inches tall.

"Yeah.. I googled it and it said nine inches is big, like it's not normal and that most girls can't take it." Brittany rambled, someone she did when she became very nervous.

Santana quirked a eyebrow. She was still and virgin, and was sure as hell someone like that would probably tear her in two, but of course she was too stubborn to admit it.

"Well.." Santana began, gliding her hand down the shaft slowly at first, teasing Brittany with a lustrous stare and tauntingly slow strokes.

"I've gone some googling myself you know? I've got a little friend who helps me, so I'm prepared, you know?"

Brittany gasped out in shock. "Santana you didn't tell me you had sex!" She exclaimed. But was quickly corrected.

"No! Ugh, Britt, I meant a vibrator. You know? Like a sex toy? Yeah, I may or may have not had an extremely humiliating experience to get it, but lets not go there." Santana aid, trying to brush off the subject.

"Oh.. Oh!" Brittany realised, blushing furiously at the image in her head. "That's.. kinda hot." She said timidly, looking down at her best friend as she continued to stroke her.

Santana raised her eyebrows. "How so?" She asked, picking up her pace for encouragement.

Brittany bit back a groan and flung her head back, attempting to form words as the sensation of hot arousal shot through her body.

"Y-you know, you.. doing that." She said shyly through disjointed words.

Santana smirked, picking up her full pace to Brittany's delight.

"Oh yeah? You like the thought of me fucking myself?" Santana teased in a raspy voice, causing Brittany to twitch with a rush of adrenaline and arousal, spurring her dirtiest thoughts to life.

"I like the thought of you fucking_me_." She moaned out, her back arching.

Santana couldn't take it much longer, the shock and exhilaration of Brittany's words ignited a side of her she didn't know existed. Her arousal was almost painful.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, her voice an octave higher than usual. "Is that why you always take extra time in the showers after cheerios practice? Because you need to jerk off thinking about fucking me?"

Butterflies fluttered around Brittany's stomach as her orgasm drew closer. If only Santana knew just how right she was, and how much she still didn't know.

"Oh God, yes." Brittany admitted, bucking her hips in need of more. "And at night, sometimes between classes, wet dreams. _Fuck-_" She was cut off by a spurt of pre cum running down her length and onto Santana's hand.

"You're dirtier than I thought. It really turns me on. I bet you can't wait to fill me up and stretch my tight pussy. I can't wait to feel you inside of me." Santana moaned, lowering her head to lick the reddened, swollen head of Brittany's cock to taste her pre cum.

"But you're not cumming yet. Not from this." Santana said, stopping her movements and crawling up Brittany's body, straddling her hips and hovering an inch over her face, breaths mingling together through erratic panting.

Brittany's hands had a mind of their own as they came up and roughly grabbed Santana's spanks covered ass, squeezing firmly and pushing her forward for friction against her throbbing cock.

"I want to be on top." Brittany husked, suddenly flipping her over, switching positions before Santana could object.

"Ok, so that was kinda hot." Santana said through ragged breaths, staring up at a determined looking blonde. Her new-found confidence was just a tad sexy.

"Well you said you wanted your first time to be hot. So I'm gonna top you and you're gonna love it, kay?" Brittany said in a surprisingly un-Brittany like voice, far from innocent or her usual sweet self.

"Ok.." Santana said in an uncharacteristically submissive whisper.

They were both going to enjoy this, a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so God knows where this chapter came from. Somewhere dirty in the back of my mind, waiting to burst out. But.. I think you guys will like it. Oh and people asking me to continue this into a full story, I'm considering it. But I'm not sure where it could really go? I mean.. as of this chapter, they've basically done everything. I suppose there could be conflict and stuff. I'll have a good think about it. Anyway, enough of that. Thank you all so much for the favs, alerts and reviews. You guys make me a happy girl :) Sooo, read on an enjoy. I think you will ;)**

Santana tried to control her rapid breathing, her chest was heaving visibly, and Brittany's eyes were glued to the cheerio top that covered her breasts. Brittany licked her lips, more than ready to see her friend naked. In all of these scenarios, not once had they both been fully naked. It was something Brittany had been imagining for a long time.

"Take your shirt off." Brittany pleaded, tugging impatiently at the hem, exposing an inch of tanned skin.

Santana immediately responded, leaning up slightly to accommodate for the leverage needed to discard of the offending item. The way Brittany helped her as it reached her chest made her stomach twist in excitement, knowing that she was too desperate to wait just a second longer.

Brittany tugged the item over Santana's outstretched arms and threw it across the room in disdain. It would have been comical if the both of them weren't so unbelievably turned on. Santana could feel the prodding of Brittany's erection through her boxers rubbing against her stomach. The feeling of that alone was enough to send her mind into a swirl of drunken arousal.

"Yours too." Santana said in a short breath, leaning further forward to pull angrily at the top.

Within seconds it was off, joining her own top carelessly on the floor. The sight of the latina in her black, lace bra made Brittany groan out in anticipation. She absentmindedly thrust her hips against Santana's, causing her cock to graze against her skin through the thin material of her boxers.

"Oh my God." Santana gasped, looking down to see the head of Brittany's dick poking from her boxers, far too hard to be hidden by the flimsy material.

"You like that?" Brittany teased, thrusting forward again, muffling a whimper when her cock rubbed against the warm skin of Santana's abdomen.

"Uh-huh." Santana managed through a high pitched struggle to string together a coherent sentence. Her need for more was now beyond any kind of lust she'd ever felt before.

"Yeah? You want this big cock inside of you?" Brittany continued, grinding harder, rolling her hips expertly, thanks to her natural rhythm and flexibility.

Santana's eyes winded. She looked up at Brittany so that their lust coated eyes met. The brunette bit down on her lip, wondering if by now her wetness was seeping through her spanks. Because it certainly felt that way, and her walls were already convulsing, begging to be filled.

"Yes, Britt." Santana struggled, bringing up her hands to grip Brittany's thighs, pulling the girl more firmly against her, wanting to feel every motion of her body against her own.

"Sorry, what? You want this?" Brittany taunted, pulling aside her boxers to let free her pulsating erection, watching as it smacked against Santana's tender skin, causing them both to let out choked gasps of unexpected pleasure.

Santana felt a surge of adrenaline and unadulterated arousal coarse through her veins like boiling water, burning her alive and if she didn't make a move within the next few seconds, she was sure she would implode.

"Stop teasing." She begged in a whiney tone, tugging desperately at every part of the blondes toned body to bring her closer. Santana canted her hips, forcing Brittany's hard cock to rub against the outside of her skirt where her pelvic bone met her pussy. But it just wasn't enough to satisfy either of them.

Without warning, Brittany hungrily pulled at Santana's skirt, forcing it down along with her spanks, almost ripping them off with the force of her hands and aggressively threw them to the floor. Santana watched in awe and growing arousal towards this new side of her best friend. She liked it, a lot, and she was pretty sure she was loving every second of it.

"Just- take.. take these off." Santana desperately husked, snapping the waistband of Brittany's boxers, shooting her a pleading stare that the blonde couldn't refuse.

Brittany smirked and unstraddled Santana for just a moment to remove the shorts, discarding them with similar distaste as the other items of clothing now piling up messily on her floor. Santana's eyes instantly shot down, meeting a huge, erect member, hovering impressively just above her own stomach as Brittany straddled her again.

Brittany couldn't resist any longer, she dipped her head down and crashed her lips against Santana's in a hungry, domineering kiss. Santana whimpered and slid her hands around Brittany's back and pulled her closer, groaning at the feeling of her hard cock pressing against her skin. Their mouths mutually parted, tongues darting out impatiently to prod against each other, exploring the others mouth with abandoned care for patience or tact.

"I'm so wet for you right now." Santana husked between sloppy, greedy kisses.

Brittany broke the kiss, planting them down Santana's jaw and her neck instead. Sucking on her pulse point, eliciting a moan before she nipped at the red mark, causing Santana's body to jolt, and a sharp whimper to escape her lips. Nails began to claw down Brittany's back as she increased the pressure, a hand sliding down Santana's body to grab at any skin she could reach.

"Before I fuck you.." Brittany whispered, trailing wet kisses up to the latinas ear. "I'm going to eat your pussy." She breathed hotly, sending a tingle down Santana's spine.

"O-oh fuck." Santana gasped, biting down on her lip. Her skin felt like it was burning with each, tauntingly soft peck of Brittany's talented lips made their way down her naked body, removing her bra with ease, to suck and nip playfully at her hardened nipples.

"Just-" Santana started, but stopped short due to the fact that her words wouldn't form. She finished her sentence by grabbing Brittany's hair in her fist and pushing her head down further.

"Oooh. Someone's impatient." Brittany teased, unable to hide the approval in her voice over the desperate action. "I can't wait taste you. I bet you're dripping for me." She whispered against her skin, finally reaching the apex of Santana's quivering thighs.

Brittany smirked. "Look at you, you're loving this." She said, ghosting kisses onto Santana's inner thigh, sliding her body lower so that she was level with a glistening wet slit.

"Mmm. So fucking wet. Baby, you're soaked. Is this all for me?" She asked, trailing kisses every expect where the latina needed her most, tasting the wetness of her best friend on her smooth outer lips.

"Britt.." Santana whined, fisting her hair harder, pushing her down in an attempt to gain any kind of friction.

"You're such a slut." Brittany smirked, chuckling darkly under her breath. She nipped at Santana's outer lips a few times, eliciting sharp breaths and painful tugs at her hair which the blonde was enjoying more than she could have imagined. Spurring her on to finally slide her tongue slowly along a wet slit, moaning at the sweet taste that gathered on her tongue.

"Oh, fuck!" Santana mewled, bucking her hips into the blondes mouth. It was almost embarrassing how submissive she was acting, seeing as though it was completely against her nature. Yet, Santana couldn't care less as she felt Brittany's tongue brush against her clit, making her whole body jump in pleasure.

"You're so sensitive tonight.." Brittany husked, sliding her hands up hot, tanned skin to grope a pair of full breasts, squeezing down tight as she unexpectedly prodded her tongue tongue inside of Santana's slick entrance.

"Uh!" Santana moaned, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "More." She gasped, pushing hard against Brittany's head. "Please, Britt, it feels so fucking good." Santana begged breathlessly, canting into the intrusion, unable to cope with the amazing feeling of being filled with the warmth of Brittany's soft tongue.

"Please, more.." Santana pleaded again, her hips mindlessly grinding against her tongue, attempting to find a penetration, forcing it deep inside of her drenched pussy.

Brittany momentarily pulled her tongue out, to Santana's dismay, whose head shot up, eyes casting a questioning look at the blonde who lapped up some of her wetness before looking up at her flushed friend.

"Mmm, you want me to tongue fuck your pussy?" She groaned, unable to hide how sexy she found the whole situation, scraping her nails down a pair of toned thighs.

Santana threw her head back in abandon, back arching as a silent answer. But it wasn't enough for the teasing blonde, who just loved pushing Santana's buttons. Making her beg.

"I said, do you want my tongue inside your fucking wet pussy?" She asked, this time with a hint of force in her tone that proved she meant business. A tone the latina wasn't about to disobey considering how much she wanted it.

"Yes!" Santana screamed impatiently, causing Brittany to giggle softly before plunging her tongue inside a very wet, waiting entrance.

"Oh fuck yes, like that!" Santana continued, fisting blonde hair into her hands for leverage, pushing Brittany's tongue inside of her, gaining back lost control with each thrust, forcing Brittany's entire mouth against her pussy as her tongue fucked her with a growing pace, almost choking the girl with her relentless grip against her hair. But she didn't seem to mind.

"Fuck! Baby, now lick my clit. You're gonna make me cum so hard. I'm so close." She begged, pulling the blonde out to direct her onto her throbbing clit. Brittany remained submissive to Santana's directions, only caring about getting her off at this point. Not to mention she found it unbearably sexy.

She slid her tongue against a swollen clit and began licking and sucking on the hard nub, listening to the delicious sounds coming from Santana's potty mouth. She wasn't making much coherent sense, her moans were disjointed, telling Brittany that she was getting close.

"Don't stop. Don't fucking stop, right there. Oh God, fuck. Fuck, _fuck_.." Her words merely trailed off into shrieking noises of pleasure as her body jolted into a powerful orgasm, her shaking legs held down by Brittany's strong grasp so that she could continue lapping at her cum, tasting every last bit, swallowing as much as she could.

It seemed to last a whole minute until Santana's breathing regulated and the grip on Brittany's hair loosened. Her chest was rising and falling, and beads of sweat were glistening on her chest. Brittany slid up her body, and met her lips in a passionate kiss. Santana mewled into Brittany's mouth, tasting herself on her tongue.

"That was so good. Seriously, I don't think I've ever come that hard." Santana said, breaking the kiss so that she could catch her breath

"Oh that was nothing. You just made me so fucking hard, I'm pretty sure if I don't fuck you in the next ten seconds then I'm going to blow my load right now all over your wet pussy." Brittany panted. She felt seriously blue balled, and was more than ready to feel her friends tightness around her cock.

Santana bit her lip and felt herself becoming less exhausted all of a sudden. She looked down at Brittany's cock, which was now a painful red colour, just begging for release. The sight alone rid her mind of any anxieties she may have had and set alight a burning need to be filled.

"I can't wait to feel you stretch my virgin pussy with your big cock. I bet you can't wait to pop my cherry." Santana husked, driving Brittany over the edge.

"Damn, that's hot. Wait a sec, lemme get a condom." Brittany mumbled, practically jumping off the bed over to her bag and unzipping her wallet to pull out a trail of at least ten gold packets.

"Well, someone's prepared." Santana smirked, legs still spread for Brittany's viewing pleasure.

"Hey, you never know. Gotta be safe." Brittany shrugged, causing Santana to roll her eyes.

Brittany ran back over to the bed and knelt on her knees, fumbling with the packet until it was finally open and brought the slippery item to the tip of her cock, Santana's eyes unwavering the whole time.

Brittany quickly rolled it over her length until the ring met the base of her cock. As soon as it was done, she grabbed Santana's thighs and roughly parted them, not wasting one more second, as if every missed second inside of her friend was a crime against humanity.

"You ready?" Brittany asked, placing the tip of her cock at the entrance of Santana's pussy.

Santana swallowed thickly, both terrified and horny beyond measure. She nodded hastily, unable to contain her lust any longer. She bit her tongue, awaiting the inevitable sensation.

"You're so sexy right now." Brittany husked, sliding the tip into her tight entrance.

Santana winced and bit down harder on her tongue. She imagined it would feel big, but _fuck_, it felt enormous. She realised just why people said first times always start painful, but it was a feeling she was more than willing to push through.

"Oh fuck." Brittany groaned, sliding herself until she was two inches deep. "Santana you're so fucking tight."

"You feel so big." Santana replied, fisting her hands into the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

"Does it hurt?" Brittany asked, pushing slightly deeper despite the resistance she felt strangling around her huge member.

"A bit." Santana lied. It hurt a lot, but God, she did not want Brittany to stop. "Keep going." She urged as Brittany gave her a concerned look, but nonetheless pushed on until she was half way, stopping when she heard a high pitched whine.

"Don't stop." Santana encouraged, despite the fact that she felt like she was ripping in two.

For Brittany however, it felt like complete euphoria. She had never felt anything so amazing in her life. Her cock was being engulfed by tight, hot velvet. Sending shots of pleasure throughout her entire body, awaking the animalistic urge inside of her. Without warning, she bucked her hips, forcing herself as deep as she could go.

"Fuck!" Santana yelled in both pain and pleasure, looking down to see that she was almost completely filled.

"You feel _so_ good." Brittany moaned, sliding back out and in again, building a slow rhythm.

Santana ignored the pain as much as she could, already feeling herself relax slightly as Brittany began to fuck her slowly, easing her way inside of her tightness until all Santana could focus on was the need to feel more. She wanted this to be hot, after all. Fuck the pain.

"Stop worrying, Britt and just fuck me." Santana urged, grinding her hips against the thrusts, the feeling of being so full making her head spin into a world of pleasure. "Seriously, fuck me. I want you to make me cum!" Santana husked impatiently.

"Oh? So you want it like _this_.." She hissed, pushing her full length inside of the girl as hard as she could. Santana cried out and her arms flung out to scratch against Brittany's hips, not knowing whether she felt like crying or screaming out in pleasure. Maybe both.

"That's right, I want you to fuck me, _hard_." Santana emphasised, hoping it would get the message through that she wasn't some delicate, fragile piece of glass that would break if she pushed too hard.

"Then why don't you shut the fuck up and let me?" Brittany asked harshly, both exasperated by Santana's constant need to address her inadequacy and feeling the need to prove herself. "Just don't complain when I _really_ start to fuck you. I'll fuck you so hard you'll be begging for me to stop, how about that?" Brittany spat, cocking her head.

Santana couldn't quite believe what she'd heard, but more so couldn't believe how much she liked it. Maybe a lifetime of being in charge had really been a cover for the desire for someone to challenge her, and Brittany, of all people was doing a fucking mighty fine job.

"Prove it." Santana said with a testing look. She knew this was all it would take to tip Brittany over the edge.

Next thing, she felt a force like a tonne of bricks hit her at a million miles an hour. She screamed out, throwing her head back and digging her nails painfully into Brittany's skin. After the initial shock, she realised she may have pushed her friend too hard, because when she looked up, the determination and redness filling her once pale cheeks wasn't the Brittany she knew, and in a way it was a massive turn on.

Her cock was slamming against her pussy, which was now dripping with cum down her thighs. Each thrust inside of her drew Santana closer. The bed was rocking with each powerful, fast thrust. Santana cried out again, her resolve betraying her as noises she didn't know existed escaped her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that too hard?" Brittany taunted, her pace relentless as she slammed her cock again and again inside Santana's convulsing pussy. The sight of the latina's head thrown back and her nails digging into her skin hard enough to draw blood and leave marks for weeks, was possibly the hottest sight Brittany had ever seen.

Santana's head thrashed against the pillow, she screamed out into it and bit down, bucking her hips into the fast thrusts of Brittany's cock.

"Mmhp, you're _so_ big. Keep going, don't fucking stop, your cock feels so good." Santana moaned, not even caring about how pleading and pathetic she was becoming, because the way Brittany groaned each time and fucked her just that bit harder, told her that it was working.

"I knew you'd love it. You're such a little slut." Brittany whispered, not able to control the words falling from her mouth any more. The wet, tightness covering her cock and squeezing against it was almost too much. She didn't even know how she had held her load this long.

"Come here." She demanded, scooping Santana up into her arms, and by some ridiculous burst of adrenaline and strength, managed to pick the smaller girl up, wrapped around her hips and somehow stood up, continuing to pound her cock inside of her.

"Oh my fucking _God_ Britt, what are you doing?" Santana gasped, not sure how much longer she could take of this before she came. Her orgasm was quickly approaching, and this new position only brought her closer.

"I'm gonna fuck you against the wall." She growled, picking her up. "I've always wanted to take you like this." Brittany admitted through ragged breaths.

"Fucking hell. I swear, you're trying to kill me." Santana whined, her pleasure even bigger heights at the sudden confession.

"Nah, but I am gonna make you cum." She said, slamming Santana's back up against the wall with a loud, harsh thud. In any other circumstance it would have been painful, yet they both only found themselves becoming even more turned on.

Santana whimpered, burying her nose into the crook of Brittany's neck and cupped her ass, pushing her deeper with each hard thrust.

"Oh, right there." Santana gasped, feeling the head of Brittany's cock prod against a particularly sensitive spot. "Ahh!" She screamed the second time she felt the sensation.

"Oh, shit." Brittany moaned, pushing harder and faster, realising she'd found Santana's g-spot. "Are you gonna cum?" She husked into Santana's ear, grinding faster, noises of wetness and pressure echoing with each thrust.

"Mmhmm." Santana squeaked, anything but her usual raspy tone. "Holy fuck, oh fuck. Oh.. keep going! Oh my God that feels so good. You're so deep."

Brittany couldn't take it any longer, she had to make Santana cum, or else she could.

"Fucking cum all over this big cock. Fucking take it Santana, oh fuck you're soooo tight." Brittany whimpered, giving one final thrust, sending Santana over the edge.

She screamed out, the feeling in her pussy radiating throughout her whole body. Her legs turned to jelly, shaking and muscles convulsing as her mind blowing orgasm shook her body. Brittany held her up by the sheer pressure of their bodies pressed together, watching as the latina cursed and writhed against her, her pussy clenching frantically around her cock.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum." Brittany groaned, pulling out and sliding off the condom as quickly as she could.

Just when she thought she was about to give herself relief, Santana dropped to her knees and latched her mouth around the cock and swallowed the full length, bobbing up and down quicker than she ever had before. Brittany cried out and fisted her hair, urging her on.

"Oh God you're so good. I'm gonna fill your mouth with my cum. Oh fuck!" She squealed, her load shooting out in powerful, endless spurts.

Santana took as much as she could, swallowing greedily and licking up and down the shaft, gathering the missed bits of hot liquid in her mouth. She felt her head being tugged up, so she stood and felt Brittany crash their lips together, tongues hungrily fighting against each other so that Brittany could taste herself.

"Holy shit." Brittany gasped once they both calmed down and came back to earth, panting against each other.

Santana couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked incredulously, really struggling to believe what just happened.

Brittany shrugged. "Was it ok?"

Santana laughed and walked over to the bed, collapsing in exhaustion.

"Yeah, Britt. I think that was ok."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok you guys won me over :) Here's another chapter, not really that plot based and has got a tad of smut, of course.**

**Omg Anon- I hate the Puck addition too, I wont be using that, Santana is strictly all for Brittany, however, Brittany may still be curious about other women ;) love me a bit of jealous Santana.**

**To everyone else, thanks for the reviews and I'll be sure to add as many chapters physically possible until my mind gets sexually exhausted. Which takes a lot. So yeah, I'm just going to write as best I can and hope you guys like it.**

Santana woke up the next day to the sound of her alarm clock bursting her tender morning eardrums. If there was anything she hated, it was fucking morning alarms. She groaned in annoyance and rolled over, hitting it lazily until she found the snooze button. Five minutes more was _always_ worth it.

"Fuck you, Mondays." She mumbled under her breath, rolling exageratedly out of her warm bed into the cold air once her precious five minutes were up.

She shuddered and pulled a jumper from her floor over her head and made her way downstairs for breakfast. As always, she crunched down a bowl of cereal and took a long shower. Yeah, she was that annoying person who takes twenty minute showers and leaves no hot water for anyone else. You snooze you lose.

Once her shower was over, Santana made her way back to her room and changed into her cheerios uniform and due to the new winter weather, she put on her cheerios jacket, checked her reflection then left for the day. Thankfully due to her dads job as a doctor, Santana was allowed to have her own car. So she drove to school each day, sometimes picking Brittany up on the way. Sadly today was one of those days Brittany texted her with a frowny face telling her that her mom would take her to school.

Santana didn't really mind. She was still confused as hell about the previous day. They did have sex, and after they literally just sat in silence for like, an hour. It was awkward and weird. Then when Brittany had to leave, their hug, which was usualy free of tension, held a tentative stiffness. They hadn't talked since, and Santana hoped it would stay that way. But, being her, she knew all good things had to come to an end. She just hoped Brittany didn't regret it. So.. maybe they did get a _little_ carried away, but it was just sex after all. Or so Santana repeated in her head to make herself feel better.

The unusual fluttering in her stomach greeted her as well as the familiar faces of her fellow cheerios once she entered the building and came at a stop in front of her locker. She twirled in her code and swung the door open, grabbing some books to put in her bags.

"Hey.." A soft voice from behind her made her jump, dropping her book on the ground.

"Shit!" Santana clutched at her chest, turning around to see the apologestic expression on Brittany's face.

"Sorry.. I'll get it." Brittany said, leaning down to pick up Santana's dropped book, handing it over to the girl once she stood at her full height again.

Santana took it, mumbling a small 'thanks' before shoving it into her bag with the rest of her supplies, then flung the bag over her shoulder and shut her locker a bit too loudly. After much procrastination and preparing herself mentally, she turned to Brittany with a fake smile feighning her usual attitude, despite the way her skin started to burn when she recalled memories from the night before.

She recalled the way Brittany had been so domineering and demanding. But here she was, standing in front of her with that damn innocent smile, those sparkling blue eyes, acting as if nothing happened. Santana wondered if maybe she'd dreamt the whole thing, but when her eyes travelled down to Brittany's neck, she swallowed thickly at the evidence proving her theory wrong.

"Umm.. Britts. Did you happen to check you know.." Santana pointed towards her own neck, where the mark was on Brittany. But the girl just stared at her doe eye and blank.

"Oh my God, Santana. What happened, it looks like attacked you!" Brittany exclaimed, eyes darting to her friends neck.

Santana panicked and her eyes popped at the accusation. She flung her locker door back open and craned her neck, noticing a huge bruise right on the left side of her neck in the little mirror that hung in her locker. She gasped and pressed down on it with two of her fingers. Well, that was certainly a hickey.

"No Britt, that was _you_. It's called a hickey, you know, love bites? Fucking hell. It's going to raise a lot of questions if we both walk around with fucking bruises on our necks. Shit. Come on, I've got some makeup lets get to the bathroom before anyone sees." Santana directed, slamming her locker shut and grabbing Brittany's arm to pull her into the toilets.

"Out." Santana barked at the few girls huddled around checking their makeup. Upon her demanded, they all scurried out in fear until the two cheerios were left alone, staring into the mirror at their matching wounds.

"Mine's bigger." Brittany pointed out noncalantly, brushing her long fingers against her own.

Santana ignored the comment and got out her makeup bag and took a chunch of foundation and rubbed it into the desired section on her neck. But it seemed no matter how much she put on, it either wouldn't cover, or looked blatantly obvious that she was trying to cover something. Brittany watched her frustration in amusement, giving up on her own coverage and putting down the makeup brush to look at her friend through the mirror.

"This isn't working." Brittany said softly.

"I can see that!" Santana hissed, slamming down the foundation on the tiled bench in an exasperated huff.

"Well this is great. How the fuck are we going to explain this?" She asked, looking at Brittany for some kind of miracle solution.

The blonde crinkled her eyebrows in thought. Not wanting to make Santana any angrier than she already was.

"I have a spare top in my locker. You know the ones we wear when it's super cold? Those ugly turtle neck ones coach Sylvester makes us wear? But I only have one." She said with a small pout, eyebrows still crinkled as she thought deeply.

"You can wear it." Brittany finally spoke, shurgging her shoulders. "Everyone already know I've made out with most of the people in this school anyway."

"Wait, no, yours is bigger and it's totally my fault. You wear it, it's yours." Santana chivarously offered, bordering between stubborn and being rational. She knew Brittany was right, but she wasn't about to agree with her that she was basically saying everyone thought she was a slut. That wasn't a fair reason.

"Santana, I could say I was attacked by a bird, or that I fell down the stairs, or burnt myself with a hair staightener and people would believe me." Brittany said, causing Santana to feel pity for her friend. If only people knew just how wrong they were about her. Brittany was the smartest person she knew. Not to mention none of those things were plausible, well, maybe they to people who only saw one side of the blonde.

Santana sighed, knowing that this was a losing battle. So best get it over with before she could feel worse for making her friend look like she'd been attacked by a vampire.

"I'll wait here." Santana said, looking down at her feet as she heard the door swing open signalling that Brittany had left.

She continued to survey her hickey, coming to admire the thing for just a moment before the door swung open again. Brittany was holding a white, long sleeve top and handed it over to Santana with a comforting smile. Santana reluctantly took it, and locked herself in a cubicle to change.

She fucking hated putting those tops on, they always ruined her hair and it sucked trying to squeeze her head through the tiny opening. She was mid-way pulling it over her head, struggling to pull it down when she heard Brittany speak.

"You okay San? You're taking a while." She asked cautiously.

"Fine." Santana assured, muffled through material and hair telling Brittany the exact opposite to 'fine'. She wavered on the spot for a second, before sighing to herself and knocking lightly on the door.

"San, let me in, I hate those things too. I'll help you." She offered, her voice calm and sweet.

Santana stood still, realising what a stupid position she was in, arms sticking up in the air, most of her naval showing. Yeah, this wouldn't end well at all. But for some reason, maybe the will to breathe made her sigh and and awkwardly unlock the door.

Brittany smiled and shook her head. "You should take your hair out first, silly." She chided sweetly, grabbing the bottom of the shirt to attempt pulling it down. But Santana jumped at the feeling of their skin touching, sending electric shocks throughout her body.

Just as they were standing in their comporomising positions, the bathroom door squeaked open. They both stopped instantly, and instinctively Brittany turned around and shut the door, locking the two of them into a tiny, cramped stall, that suddenly seemed a lot smaller than before with their close proximity.

"Shh." Santana mouthed as the suspect locked themselves into a neighbouring stall.

Brittany couldn't supress a giggle, however it was silent and unheard by anyone except Santana, who still stood with the piece of clothing halfway down her body. Brittany snapped from her thoughts and got back to bussiness, she positioned Santana with the latina's back against the wall. When suddenly, as soon as the top came down and their bodies were pressed flush against each other, it was like deja vu, and both of them noticed the flash of realisation in the others eyes.

Hearts beat against each other through their chests, thumping hard enough to feel against skin. Brittany's breath caught in her throat, and her spanks tightened. Santana looked up at the taller girl and exhaled loudly, her breath shaking as she let out the long held breath. Her dark eyes, swimming with a mist of arousal.

"Santana.." Brittany whispered, some kind of weak attempt of warning that was ignored the second their lips met in a furious kiss.

It was uncontrollable. Like they'd been waiting since the very moment their last intimate session ended to be close again. Their tongues met, swiping and swirling with a familiarity only known to each other. Santana would nibble on Brittany's bottom lip, which always turned her on, and Brittany would press her bulging core against Santana's pelvis in recognition of their growing arousal.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear, hips thrusting against her already hardening cock, escaping from the confines of her unerwear and her spanks and prodding against Santana's thigh.

"Me either." Brittany confessed as Santana kissed down her neck, easing over her hickey, softly giving it a peck before bringing the kisses back up to her lips.

"I love how easily you get hard for me." Santana husked, her own arousal evident between her legs.

"Mmph, every time I think about it I get hard." Brittany whispered back, hands sliding up Santana's shirt to cup her breasts firmly in her hands.

Santana gasped and arched her back, loving the way it felt to be touched by Brittany's soft, strong hands. It already felt like she'd waited years to feel them on her again. The toilet next to them flushed, and the person left, finally leaving the girls alone to their needs.

"I love your tits." Brittany rasped, unable to ignore her raging hard on any longer.

"We've got class in like, five minutes." Santana warned, more so as a precaution rather than a reason to stop.

"Well we better make this quick then." Brittany said, running her fingers down to Santana's thigh, which in turn were swatted away by Santana, who gave her friend a knowing look.

"Hey, you gave me the shirt, this is my thanks." She said with a mischevious shrug, falling to her knees and grappled at the tight material blocking her from performing one of her favourite tasks. Santana yanked down her spanks and her underwear, revealing a semi-hard cock, already erect enough to streth her mouth.

Brittany hissed as she felt a dainty hand wrap around her length. She flung her head back against the wood of the cubicle door with a thud and gripped onto Santana's already messy hair, pushing her forward.

"Hurry up." She pleaded, aware of the time ticking by, valuing every single second like gold.

Santana smirked and leant forward, wrapping her lips around the head, prodding her tongue against the sensitive skin before sliding the length into her mouth, taking all that she could before choking and sliding back up to repeat the movements. Brittany guided her head, up and down, desperate to get off in the short amount of time, knowing it wouldn't be impossible with Santana between her legs, expertly sucking her off and pumping the base of her dick.

"Keep going, San. Faster.." She gasped.

The long top was suddenly becoming too tight and too hot for Santana to handle. She stopped her movements for just a second so that she could pull it off so that she was only in her bra, then quickly continued her movements, swallowing an entire nine inches somehow without gagging. Brittany let out a loud whimper, which made them both extremely thankful no one else was in the room.

With the new-found naked skin blessing Brittany's hungry eyes, she found herself ten times closer to getting off, already feeling the pressure rise in the bottom half of her body, ready to explode. She tried her best to muffle the groans threatening to escape her lips, but managed to only let out sharp gasps for air and the ossaional low grunt.

She thrust her hips forward, effectively fucking her friends talented mouth as she took the whole length down her throat. There was not a sexier sight to the blonde, who knew any second she was about to blow. She tugged Santana's head back by her hair, to the latina's confusion.

"I wanna cum on your tits." Brittany rasped as Santana continued to pump her cock with her hand.

She raised her eyebrows at the request, well, rather demand and found it extremely hot. She stroked Brittany's cock as fast as she could, looking up as her face contorted in pleasure, telling her she was close. She gave a few more strong pumps before she felt the hot liquid spurt onto her chest. They both gasped at different sensations, both highly pleasurabe.

Finally, when the cum shower stopped, Santana looked down, noticing her whole chest was covered in the sticky substance, as well as her bra, which would now be stained. But she didn't care about that at the moment, she actually found it kinda hot, like a mark of Brittany's territory.

"Fuck.." Brittany breathed out, going limp and quickly pulling up her underpants, as well as her spanks.

Santana stood up, her abdomen pressed against Brittany's, as the blonde looked down, eyes widening when she took in the sight. She swallowed thickly and tried not to let herself get aroused again. They didn't have the time.

Santana smirked at the reaction, trailing a finger onto her own chest to swirl the cum around a bit before taking the finger into her mouth and sucking suggestively. Looking up at Brittany with a pair of highly seductive eyes.

"So you like seeing your cum all over my tits?" Santana teased, cocking an eyebrow.

Brittany nodded in awe, panting wildly, unable to take her eyes off the sight. She could stare at it all day, hell if she had her phone on her she'd fucking take a picture. That'd surely get her off at night. But before she could further dwell on the thought, the bell rang out making them both jump, reminding Santana of just why she fucking hated alarms.

Santana wiped off the cum with toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet. They made their way to first period together, pinkies linked with a whole new meaning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Long chapter coz you guys are awesome and I took a few days to update. I couldn't get myself to write this over the fan girling. Brittana at breadstix, SO CUTE. Not to mention Santana calling Britt beautiful. So much awesome. Forever ship these two. After the sweetness of Glee, here's some much needed smut. (As well as some plot) **

They had first period together, so naturally they sat next to each other. As usual, Brittany copied Santana's answers and they barely paid attention. But when their teacher stopped talking to allow them time to fill in a question sheet, Santana noticed something very unnerving.

"Britt, have you even been listening to a word I've said?" She asked, a scowl crossing her face at Brittany's obvious lack of interest.

When the blonde didn't reply, Santana followed her line of sight, landing on a girl, two rows up looking back at her best friend with a look she knew all to well. She practically created that look. Santana narrowed her eyes, and glared at the girl, who quickly looked away, realising she'd been caught.

"What the hell was that?" Santana demanded with a growing tone of anger in her voice.

Brittany shot her friend an innocent, confused look, as if she hadn't just been checking out a piece of fine ass. Santana of all people could spot a hot chick, and the brunette cheerleader Brittany had been staring at was an ethnicity away from basically being her. If that wasn't a threat enough, from what Santana knew of the girl, she was in the year below them and was the years top hoe. So in every way, she may as well have been Santana's younger doppelganger, and that just was _not_ ok with the possessive latina.

"Oh, her name's Juliet, she's in cheerios, remember? Yeah I was talking to her the other day, she's really nice." Brittany explained with that twinkle in her eye that was usually reserved for Santana.

"And I expect you think you're her Romeo? Don't even think about it, she's probably got more STD's than Puck and you and I both know that's nearly impossible." Santana attempted to brush the topic off, hoping the infatuation was merely one that would go no further than flirtatious stares across the classroom.

"I think I wanna ask her out." Brittany said, smiling broadly having completely ignored or even managed to hear Santana's previous comment.

Santana scoffed loudly enough for people sitting close to them to stare at her curiously. But she didn't take notice, and instead directed her attention back to Brittany, both stunned and repulsed for reasons she could not yet understand. To explain the feeling, it felt like someone had just punched her repeatedly in the gut.

"What, you've spoken to her like once, now you want to ask her out?" Santana asked with an incredulous expression. If anything she was completely outraged by the idea, it almost seemed offensive.

"Well she was nice to me, and I've spoken to her more than once. I think she likes me, I don't even know if she'll say yes or not though, and Santana, you don't need to always protect me. I think I can handle one date without screwing it up."

Before Santana could come back with an equally insensitive retort, the bell rang. She groaned out loud, attracting concerned looks to which she brushed off before storming out of the classroom, leaving Brittany behind to take care of herself.

Later on that day, when Santana arrived in the cafeteria for lunch, the sight that caught her eye was enough to make her want to throw the brunette across the table and go _all _Lima Heights.

She stalked her way over to the table and roughly shoved herself between the younger girl and Brittany, taking her rightful place. The younger girl went to shoot Santana a dirty look, but before she could, the older latina shot her the original bitch glare, stopping her in her tracks and sent the girl crawling back into her herpes infested shell.

"Hey Britt-Britt." Santana said smugly, making sure the girl next to her heard.

"Um, hey Santana.." Brittany replied, crinkling her eyebrows in confusion of the scene her friend had just caused for no reason. She determined that something was definitely wrong with her best friend, because she was acting strange. Well, stranger than usual, and Brittany was usually the only person who could decipher Santana's fluctuating mood swings.

"You ok Santana?" Brittany asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

"I'm _great_, how are you?" Santana replied spitefully, sarcasm dripping from her tone of voice.

Brittany frowned in confusion, staring at Santana, trying to read her thoughts. But today she seemed extra closed off, refusing to show any kind of emotion as if that would push her problem away. Brittany knew her too well.

"Do we need to talk?" Brittany asked in a hushed tone, so that only Santana heard.

"Uh, no." Santana bit back, side-eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"Hey, Britt, can I talk to you for a second?" The girl beside Santana cut in rudely. She shot Santana a narrowed glare. "_Alone_." She finished, looking back at Brittany with a bright smile.

As the two walked off out of sight, so did Santana. It was enough drama for one day, and she certainly wasn't in the mood to have a deep 'talk' with Brittany, most likely about feelings or something pointless like that. No, she made sure to avoid the blonde for the rest of the day and until she was in the safety of her own home.

Santana was pouring herself a drink and making a sandwich when she heard her phone go off upstairs, signalling a text. She grabbed her food and drink and went back upstairs, placing it on her table before reaching for her phone on her bed to check the message.

_r u ok? _

_u seemed angry at me today_

_Im sorry :( _

_xoxox 3_

Santana sighed as she read the message from her best friend. Wondering why she had to make it so hard to be mad at her. Not that she had any reason to be angry. Whatever Santana was feeling, it was irrational and she didn't like it at all. She thumbed over the keys and decided she may as well text back even though she had no explanation.

_I'm fine. _

_How did your lunch date go?_

_Get in a quicky before class? _

Santana knew it was a snide comment to make when Brittany had done nothing wrong and was being so sweet. But there was something she really didn't like about this Juliet character. She read over her text, walking over to sit at her computer, taking a bite of her food before her phone beeped again.

_Why would I do that?_

_She just wanted to talk, is all.._

_she asked me out on a date actually._

Santana scoffed. Ironically Brittany had just made Santana feel a hundred times worse. She almost threw her phone across the room, but instead typed back somewhat faster than before as if to emphasise her irritation.

_Cool. _

_Remember to take protection. _

_She's probably never used it before. _

_Anyway, I'm eating. _

_Talk later, have fun sexting your gf. _

_x_

She knew she'd be tempted to reply again, so Santana turned off her phone and threw it back on her bed. Even though she had the urge to check her phone, she resisted with a lot of mental strength and with the help of the internet. Surfing youtube and facebook however, could only amuse a person for so long before the boredom kicked in.

No one would be home until after midnight, her dad had a late shift at the hospital and her mom was out of state on a business conference. The isolation was encompassing to the latina, who would spend most of her nights alone anyway. She enjoyed the freedom and peace. Not unlike all parents they would annoyingly check in every night to make sure she was ok.

It was eight o clock when Santana was struck with a familiar urge. The realisation was sudden and un-ignorable. Once she realised how sexually deprived she was, the temptation of being very well alone, with a very accessible computer drove her to searching forbidden sites. Sure, she wasn't eighteen, but she clicked the insignificant confirm button anyway. As if anyone would willingly come across a site like that and see the age limit and think, oh, damn, guess I'll have to click under eighteen.

Santana snorted at the thought, opening the page. It's not like she'd never looked up porn before, in fact she thought most teenagers did. But it really had been a while, and only now she noticed the ache between her legs. She found the appropriate lesbian category first and opened the video that seemed the least lame and slid her hand into her pants, dipping below her panties to smooth over wet folds.

She gasped at the long awaited touch and pressed down on her clit, beginning rubbing motions around the sensitive nub. She found a solid rhythm and felt her body react, shooting jolts of pleasure into her core as she focused on the image in front of her. If she hadn't have been so desperate to cum, she knew the porn wouldn't have been enough to excite her, but she was really horny.

Just as she wear nearing her orgasm, arching herself against the chair, cheeks flushed, heart beating through her chest, an unexpected noise jolted her from her position. She almost jumped out of her chair, realising someone had knocked on her front door. At first she thought she might leave it, but the familiar tapping rhythm was almost a secret code between her and Brittany.

Santana ran downstairs, frantically wiping her fingers onto her shorts and unlocked the door, flinging open to meet the sight of two blue eyes staring back at her. She gestured for Brittany to come in, almost forgetting the tension between them for a moment before shaking it off, looking up at her friend.

"Um, so what are you doing here? It's like almost eight thirty." Santana asked, confused and baffled by Brittany's sudden appearance.

"I tried calling you, but it just kept going to voicemail. I totally forgot that my parents were going out to dinner for some work thing, and I know it's a school night, but it's Tuesday and that means your dad has the late shift. So I got my mom to drop me off, because you know how much I hate being alone in the dark. I would have brought Lord Tubbington, but I needed someone to take care of the house while I'm gone." Brittany explained without even taking a breath.

Santana couldn't help but smile. Brittany almost seemed nervous trying to explain her presence, but Santana made sure to accommodate her as usual, knowing it would probably be best to forget about the incident at school with she who must not be named.

Brittany followed Santana up to her room like always and made a movement towards the bed when something caught the corner of her eye, causing Santana to look over at her in concern, when quickly realising what had become so eye catching.

"Ummm, ok. So this is awkward." Santana said, almost tripping as she ran over to her computer to close the offending page that she so stupidly had forgotten about.

"Is that why your cheeks are red and your shorts are on backwards?" Brittany said, biting back a smirk through her teasing tone.

Now that Santana felt thoroughly humiliated, she turned around, hiding her blush, pretending to still be sorting through pages on her computer.

"Did I interrupt? Brittany asked, feeling guilty for imposing on her privacy.

"Yeah, you did." Santana admitted quietly, still sexually deprived and very much on edge considering how close she'd been before the intrusion.

"Want me to go downstairs and let you finish?" Brittany asked, only adding to Santana's embarrassment. The funny thing was that she almost contemplated it. But she couldn't do such a thing with Brittany sitting downstairs knowing. That seemed awkward.

"Nah, it's fine." Santana lied, sitting down in the chair with a distinct warmth between her thighs still throbbing through the wet material. Just to make things a bit more embarrassing.

Brittany knew better, however sat down on the edge of Santana bed and looked up at her with those beseeching eyes.

"So why were you doing that?" Brittany asked, knowing well enough that it was an obvious answer, still wanting to hear it from Santana's mouth anyway. The reason Brittany was so intrigued wasn't because she was confused, but because she was shamelessly turned on by the whole situation. Her jeans were already tightening at the images in her head.

"Um, because I felt like it? I'm pretty sure it's just a thing people do Britt. It's not like I'm dating anyone, a girl's gotta get off somehow." She explained with a shrug, despite the way the blonde was now leering at her. With a look all too familiar. That alone turned the room from warm to uncomfortably hot.

"Yeah me too." Brittany said, averting her eyes back to the laptop with a thoughtful look. Now very aware of the growing hard on in her pants. "Maybe it'd help both of us, y'know, if we watched something like that." She offered, holding back a blush.

"What? Like.. together?" Santana asked, crinkling her eyebrows together. At first the thought made her uncomfortable, but when her eyes fell between her friends legs and saw her bulging arousal through her jeans, adrenaline pumped through her body like wildfire.

"Ok." Santana nodded, her voice hoarse. "Grab a chair then." She said, pointing over to one by a bigger desk for her school study.

Brittany took a second to register what was happening, but did as she was told and dragged up a chair next to Santana and sat down facing the empty computer screen. She kept a good few inches between their chairs, she didn't want to make Santana uncomfortable. Brittany couldn't help feeling a tingle of exhilaration about what they were doing. Ever since the bathroom incident, she'd been curious about what might happen next.

"So should we.. uh, should I you know.." Brittany stammered, looking down at her crotch then back up to Santana.

"Oh, if you want. I guess that's the point." Santana replied, suddenly feeling like an idiot for her lack of confidence and eloquence.

Brittany eagerly began to fumble with the button of her jeans, and although she was expecting it, Santana still felt her heart thud into her mouth. She watched as Brittany unzipped her fly and lifted her hips to slide down her pants, revealing a pair of boxer briefs with an obvious erection beneath the thin material.

Arousal once again shot between Santana's legs, and before she knew it she was tugging her shorts down to her ankles so that they both sat in just their underwear. She didn't dare look at Brittany incase her hormones exploded, and opened the internet history to find the previous site she'd been looking through.

She tentatively hovered over it before she clicked on it. She noticed Brittany's eyes widen just a bit at the images. It wasn't that she hadn't done it before, but the fact that she was doing it along side her best friend was both scary and exciting. Especially considering their recent past.

"You choose." Santana said, sliding the mouse over to Brittany.

Although Brittany didn't really want to be judged on her choice, she took the mouse anyway. She scrolled down a bit and to her they all pretty much looked the same, so she just clicked on one that looked promising and slid her hand into her underwear.

Truthfully Santana had already seen the one Brittany had picked, but didn't object, more interested in watching the girl beside her rather than the screen. She certainly knew which one was turning her on more. She looked down into Brittany's lap and watched her hand move beneath the material, stroking herself to full length.

"You can take them off." Santana said, her voice husky.

"Only if you do too." Brittany replied, eyes now flickering to her friends lap.

Santana swallowed thickly and nodded. She thumbed the edge of her panties and slowly began sliding them down. As she made this movement, Brittany followed, both watching the others movements with unblinking interest.

Santana almost forgot about the porn, way too focused on Brittany's huge cock and the way she stroked it. Her hand slid between wet folds and she gasped at the touch, eyes closing just for a second before falling back on Brittany's length. At this, Brittany felt a pang of arousal and began to stroke faster. Neither of them had their eyes on the screen.

"Go faster.." Santana breathed out, her voice ragged and filled with arousal. She knew she was getting close just from the way Brittany's cock grew bigger and the small noises of pleasure she made.

Brittany instantly began stroking herself as fast as she could, eyes still firmly planted between Santana's legs. But she wanted more, too.

"Finger yourself." Brittany said, cheeks now flushed and with each second her orgasm drew closer. But she wanted nothing more than to take the girl next to her and fuck her senseless until they both came. Yet, something inside of her was liking this. Possibly her masochistic side.

Santana impatiently slid two fingers in with ease and gripped the edge of the table with her free hand. She looked into Brittany's eyes as she began to fuck herself. Brittany looked back, the intense contact nearly enough to send her over the edge.

"I bet you wish _you_ could be fucking me right now." Santana teased, exaggeratedly moaning as she slid in a third finger. Loving the way her friend whimpered in reaction.

"I'm so wet and tight. My pussy would feel so good around your big cock." She rasped, arching her back.

"Oh fuck. Don't tease." Brittany whined, head spinning as she remembered how good it really did feel.

"That's what you get for flirting with that girl." Santana said, voice slightly angry as she pumped her fingers furiously inside of herself.

"I'm sorry." Brittany gasped, beyond turned on at what Santana was doing to herself, wanting to make her feel even better.

"Good. Because if you do, you're not getting _any_ of this." She hissed, clawing her own thigh with her free hand.

"I wont, _fuck_, I promise.." Brittany said, not caring how pathetic she really sounded. She was so close and she wanted nothing more than to lean forward and slide her cock into Santana's tight pussy. It was almost maddening.

"Please let me fuck you." Brittany begged, bucking her hips into her hands, watching as Santana completely lost herself to the sensation of her fingers pleasuring her pussy.

Santana would be lying if she said she didn't want is as much as her friend did. But the power she had over the blonde in that moment was too good to just throw away. The way Brittany begged for her was making her even wetter.

"Uh-uh, you've been bad. But since you're sorry..." Santana taunted, rolling her hips teasingly in Brittany's direction.

"_Please_.." Brittany begged again, breathlessly and desperately. "Come here." She pleaded, grabbing Santana's free wrist to pull her closer.

At first Santana was reluctant, but she was too horny now to bother resisting. They wanted this as much as the other. Santana let herself be pulled up, and straddled herself around Brittany's hips, teasing the tip of her rock hard cock against her slit, sliding back and forth.

"You're so sexy." Brittany husked, looking up at Santana, then let her eyes rake all over her magnificent body, finally down to her dripping core.

Santana leant forward and placed kisses against Brittany's neck, trailing them up to her ear to breathe hotly into it, while positioning her entrance over the tip of her friends throbbing head.

"Wait.. Santana. What about protec- _fuck_!" Brittany began, but was cut off when Santana slit herself onto her cock a few inches deep.

Santana smirked as Brittany's reaction. She loved seeing how flustered she got from being inside of her.

"I like feeling your cock raw." She whispered, sliding herself down the the base, moaning loudly. It still hurt, but at the same time it was the best thing she'd ever felt.

"Don't you like feeling how wet I am for you?" She teased, grinding her hips up and down in a smooth rhythm so that Brittany didn't have to do anything except watch herself slide in and out of Santana's gorgeous pussy.

"Mm, I love it so much, Santana." She groaned, gripping the girls hips to push her down harder with each thrust. "I fucking love how your tight pussy clenches around my cock."

Santana whimpered and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck.

"I love it when you talk dirty." She said, nibbling against her shoulder, biting down when she thrust deeper.

"I know you do." Brittany said smugly, with the confidence she only got from when Santana was fucking her. It was hard not to get a big head when she started moaning helplessly at the teasingly slow rhythm.

"I see you looking at me like _that_, during class, at school, at lunch. You're such a slut, always thinking about my cock. Knowing how hard I get just thinking about fucking you." She husked, fastening her rhythm so that Santana was now grinding up and down against her so that she could slam herself harder inside of her.

"How jealous you get when I flirt with other girls. Don't think I don't notice it." She added when Santana growled in annoyance. Just to set her in her place, Brittany brought her hand down with a firm smack against her bare ass, then gripped it with both hands, ploughing into her pussy as fast as she could.

"Oh fuck! Britt!" Santana screamed, throwing her head back and quickening her rhythm in time with Brittany's.

Brittany smirked and dug her nails into Santana's firm ass, feeling how her insides gripped around her, eliciting a low grunt from the blonde who was now so close that she needed to speed things up, needing Santana to cum before she did. But by Santana's loud, restless reactions and movements, she knew it wouldn't be long.

"Ugh, you feel so fucking good." Brittany moaned, a sweat breaking on her forehead at the labouring efforts they were both putting in to get off. But it was more than worth it.

"Uh.. shit. Ba.. Britt. I'm so close." Santana gasped, feeling the muscles in her legs starting to convulse along with her pussy. Brittany knew how to fuck, somehow even though this was only the second time for both of them, it was like they knew each other's bodies inside and out.

"Oh, fuck! Santana!" Brittany yelped, barely holding onto her orgasm as she watched the girl take over, riding her cock expertly and grinding against a spot that she knew to be sensitive.

Brittany watched in awe as Santana took control, bouncing up and down on her dick. It was easily the sexiest thing Brittany had ever seen. Which made it extremely hard not to blow her load inside of her. In that moment she thought that they definitely needed to start using condoms so that it would have to be such a rush.

Thankfully, a few seconds later, she felt her cock being strangled by the convulsions of Santana's orgasm, looking up at her strained expression, listening to the way her moans filled the empty house, and most likely the neighbouring houses as well.

"Uh, fuck, fuck, fuck! Britt, stop I can't.. pull out!" Santana pleaded, feeling the coiling tighten. But before Brittany could, Santana saw a white hot flash and everything became dark. She wasn't even sure if her eyes were open or closed, but the next thing that happened shocked the both of them.

"Oh fuck! Santana.." Brittany moaned, feeling her cock being covered in a liquid she hoped wasn't hers.

"Oh my God!" Santana cried out, her entire body trembling in pleasure.

Brittany's eyes rolled back and she pulled out as quickly as she could, giving cock a few unneeded strokes, pouring herself out onto Santana's stomach.

Their rapid breathing mingled on each others skin are they rode out their intense orgasms. Brittany finally opened her eyes, to see a hot mess covering both Santana's stomach and her own thighs.

"Whoa.." She breathed out, experimentally touching the liquid drenched on her bottom half.

Santana practically collapsed down onto her, breathing hard against her neck, still clutching around her tightly. Her body jolting in the aftershocks.

"Well this might take a while to clean up." Brittany said, trying to be comical, but was still awestruck by the intensity of what had just occurred.

Santana sat up with just about all of the energy she could muster, looking down at the result of her orgasm in surprise. She didn't know whether to feel accomplished or embarrassed.

"San, I totally made you squirt!" Brittany flailed excitedly with a broad grin.

"I think you broke me." Santana joked, crawling off the girl and slumping back down in her seat, too exhausted to get dressed.

"Um, do you want some tissues or something?" Brittany asked, blushing at the mess she'd made on her stomach which was now running onto the seat and between Santana's thighs.

"Mm, whatever." Santana waved off, throwing her head back. Her heart still pounding in her chest as she tried to piece together what had just happened.

"Britt.." Santana began conversationally as the blonde began to wipe the cum off her stomach, not even realising that her friend was practically babying her at this point.

"My mom's out all week, and my dad had late shifts most nights." She suggested, catching her breath to finish her sentence. "Do you wanna like, you know. Maybe fucking live here for like, I dunno, ever?"

Brittany giggled softly at her friend and chucked the dirty tissues away and suddenly brought Santana into a tight hug.

"Do I even need to answer that?" She whispered, and they both knew that was a resounding yes.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going to take a shower." Santana said as they got back to her place after cheerios practice. She never liked taking showers at school, being a lesbian it made her feel uncomfortable because of the urges she got. Not to mention Brittany took showers at school, and she didn't want to jump the poor girl in public, although the thought had crossed her mind.

"Ok." Brittany replied, walking into Santana's room as she heard the bathroom door close.

Brittany opened her phone to see two texts awaiting her. They were both from Juliet, who she'd been talking to during the day and things had gotten pretty heated. She was just thankful that Santana hadn't seen them, she wasn't ready to face her wrath again, and was sure next time it wouldn't end up in mind blowing sex. Maybe a blow to her head or something violent like that.

_Mm, baby. You should come over tonight. _

_I'm sooo horny and I'm all alone :( _

_Juliet._

Brittany swallowed thickly. There was no ignoring the urge to do so, but she said she'd stay at Santana's. She went to reply, but before she sent it, she received another text. Her eyes bulged, it was a nude picture of Juliet with her legs spread, lying back on her bed.

"That is _not_ fair." Brittany mused, feeling her pants tighten.

The more she looked at the picture, the harder she got. Santana always took long showers, so the thought of relieving herself before she finished her shower was starting to look appealing. She then remembered the time she'd watched porn with Santana at the very computer she sat at.

With a surge of curiosity and the risks involved, Brittany plugged in the headphones to the computer and began to search porn. She found Santana's history to be rather amusing, yet most of it was lesbian. Of course. She expected no less. Brittany began a video and pulled her rock hard erection from her sweat pants and began to frantically get off. She knew there wouldn't be much time, and was beyond horny.

She'd never done anything like this. Usually she'd never dream of masturbating in someone else's house, let alone Santana's bedroom, on her computer, whilst she was in the shower. With that thought, Brittany couldn't help but picture her friend naked. The thought was enough to bring her extremely close to the edge. Her cock was throbbing, she kept picturing it inside of Santana and that time she made her squirt.

Brittany moaned at the memory, the sound coming through the earphones spurring her efforts on. She flung her head back in the chair and pumped her length as fast as she could, her arm starting to get tired from the frantic pace. She hadn't even realised the video had ended when it all happened.

All at once, a load of hot cum came spurting from her cock, landing everywhere, on her hands, her clothes, the keyboard. At this exact moment, Santana had opened the door and witnessed her climax. Her eyes widened so far she thought they might pop out, firmly planted on Brittany stroking her cock, eyes closed and cum erupting from the tip, spurting everywhere.

She knew any normal friend would be horrified and most likely run in the other direction, but she just stared in her towel, transfixed. It was only when Brittany came down from from her orgasm that she saw the brunette gawking at her from the open door. She swore out loud and quickly hid herself back into her pants. She looked around, realising that her cum was everywhere and there was porn on the screen. She bit her lip, blushing furiously.

"Britt, what the fuck?" Santana questioned, still in shock.

She walked up to her friend and noticed the mess she'd made.

"You're cleaning that up." She said, looking at her keyboard.

Brittany nodded, feeling slightly ashamed. She stood up, a bulge still evident beneath her pants as she went to the bathroom to get some tissues. When she came back, Santana was half naked, pulling a pair of pyjama shorts over her bare ass. Brittany groaned inwardly, feeling her cock twitch. It was times like these she despised being a hormonal, sex crazed teenager.

She pretended not to notice and wiped up her mess with the tissues and threw it out in the bin under Santana's desk. With the awkward atmosphere now in the room, Brittany sat on Santana's bed, watching as she tied up her hair into a messy pony.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, causing Santana to stop her movements and snap her head towards Brittany with a look of confusion.

"It was kind of rude. I should have just waited." Brittany muttered.

"You should have just waited for _me_. If you're that desperate Britt I could always help you out." Santana said, shrugging as if it were just a casual offer.

"It seems awkward to you know, ask.." Brittany wondered aloud. It was weird enough that they'd had sex twice already, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't think about doing it again. In fact the thought of it got her hard every time.

"I didn't ask you to stay over so we could paint each others nails and watch Disney movies." Santana joked with a serious undertone.

Brittany, suddenly coming to the realisation snapped her head in the direction of her friend and cocked her head in thought. Santana read her expression and practically saw the wheels turning in Brittany's head. She hoped she'd catch on, because she didn't want to be the initiator just incase Brittany wasn't up for it, or if precious Juliet meant too much for her to keep fooling around with her best friend. After all there was a fine line between sex and dating. But, as Santana liked to say, sex is not dating.

"So.. like, you wanna, umm-" Brittany awkwardly struggled to find the appropriate way of wording her request.

"I want to try something new." Santana stated, confidently crawling onto the bed in a predatory way. It happened so quickly that Brittany's breath caught in her throat as she was pushed harshly onto her back.

She looked up in surprise, not only seeing, but feeling Santana's groin against her crotch. Santana smirked seductively, a look even the most flaming of gay men would heed to. So Brittany was certainly no exception to her seductress charm.

"Oh yeah? What would you like to try?" She asked, cheekily grabbing Santana's ass to push her down against her hard cock.

Santana gasped, teasingly rubbing herself against the erection before composing herself enough to propose her new idea. She let her hands roam over Brittany's top and squeezed both of her breasts, kneading them into her palms. Brittany groaned and placed her hands over Santana's squeezing them harder.

"Oooh, someone's extra horny today." Santana noted with a taunting notion in her tone. But at the same time she felt herself pool with arousal at the eagerness of her friend.

"So it was totally hot how I fucked you on the chair. But how's about you fuck me this time? I want you to take be from behind." Santana said bluntly. She found that she really enjoyed when Brittany took control, but she'd never openly admit it. So this was her way of telling her what she wanted with a hint of subtly so that she could also keep her pride. Santana Lopez was no pillow princes. Perhaps more of a bossy bottom.

Brittany could have sworn her dick grew a good two inches at the blunt request. Santana sure knew how to set a flame inside of her. She'd always thought it would be sexy to give it to her doggy style, but never thought she'd get the chance let alone be asked.

"Ok, but this time we're using protection. Because that's totally fucking hot and I can't be held accountable if I cum inside of you." Brittany said, getting up and guiding Santana off her so that she could access her drawer and pull out a small packet, tearing it open.

She stood at the edge of the bed, knees resting on it to steady herself. She pulled down her pants to her knees, revealing her raging hard on. Just as she was about to slide the condom on, Santana grabbed her wrist, preventing her from doing so.

"What? You want me to get you pregnant or something?" Brittany teased.

Santana gave her a scalding look. "Well I was going to suck you off, but if you're going to be a bitch then I guess I wont." She said with a bitchy smirk. Little did she know that a horny Brittany was not one to be toyed with.

Brittany practically growled, grabbing a fistful of Santana's hair and thrust her hips forward towards her mouth, still holding the condom in her free hand. Santana whimpered in delight, giving away any snide protest she may have countered with.

"I think you forget who's in charge." Brittany said in a warning voice, leering down at a pathetically submissive Santana. In contrast to her daily attitude, Brittany couldn't help but love having the girl at her mercy with just one tug of her hair.

"Now suck my cock before I reconsider your slutty request." Brittany demanded.

Santana let out a moan before lunging forward eagerly to wrap her mouth around Brittany's length. The sheer size of it surprised her every time, stretching her mouth, gagging her throat. Yet, the way Brittany took control and forced her down with sharp thrusts was too much of a turn on to worry about a bit of choking.

"Ugh, you look so hot gagging on my cock. Am I too big for you?" Brittany taunted, thrusting her hips forward, along with pushing down Santana's head, forcing her to take the entire length. She knew she was being a bit excessive, but her power trip was turning her into some kind of dominatrix and it was turning Santana on like she'd never imagined.

"Enough of that, get on your knees and face the wall." Brittany commanded, letting go of Santana's hair and watched in delight as she hurriedly turned around and submissively bent over, baring all to Brittany who practically salivated at the sight.

She quickly rolled the condom over herself and climbed onto the bed. She was so turned on by the view of Santana's perfectly toned ass and her dripping pussy hoisted up in the air, ready for the taking. She licked her lips hungrily and shuffled forward, bringing the tip of her cock to Santana's opening and slid it in an inch or two. Santana gasped and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and bit down on her lip.

"You're so tight. I love how my cock stretches you open. How it only takes a minute before you're begging for more." With that said, Brittany grabbed Santana's hips for support and thrust forward, hard.

Santana yelped and buried her face into the bed. She'd never get used to how good it felt to be so filled. She flung a hand back and reached for Brittany's hip, attempting for her to push harder. Instead, Brittany slapped it away and yanked at her hair in reassurance of her dominance. Santana wondered if she'd done it just to piss Brittany off, then when she felt her head being tugged back painfully, she definitely had to think that she did. Because it was so damn sexy seeing Brittany get her sexy on.

"Uhh, Britt. I love your cock. _Please_ fuck me harder." She begged, knowing how much her whining tone would turn Brittany on. She'd lost all shame by this point, it felt far too good to care about how pathetic she sounded. Especially knowing how much it encouraged the blonde.

"Do you like it like this? When I pull your hair and slam my cock inside of you?" Brittany asked, genuinely curious as to whether she might be taking things to far. Not that Santana had been complaining, but she was still slightly unsure of their boundaries, or her own. This was only their third time, after all.

"Uh-huh." Santana nodded frantically, in a way that caused Brittany to smirk darkly. Santana could barely speak, feeling the way Brittany's huge length kept pounding inside of her. This position gave even better access. She could literally feel Brittany hitting her cervix.

"You have no idea how hot you are." Brittany groaned, surprised at how close she was already. Hoping that Santana wasn't far off even though it was early in the game.

"Your pussy feels fucking amazing." She continued, tugging Santana's hair again, loving the little whimpers of pleasure mixed with pain that escaped her lips each time.

"Mmm, Britt. Harder, fuck please. Fuck me harder. If you're gonna fuck me like this, at least spank me." Santana begged breathlessly.

Brittany's eyebrows shot up. "You want me to spank you?" She asked, sounding more surprised than sexy, realising she'd lost some of her bravado before correcting herself. "You want me to spank you like a little slut?" She said, more teasingly this time.

Santana's hips bucked and she nodded. "Yes, yes! Please!" She moaned, realising how close she was.

Brittany didn't want to over step any limits and first gave a tame smack, just hard enough to earn a red mark. As she did, she could actually feel the way Santana tightened around her cock.

"Oh, you like that, don't you? You love being treated like a slut." She said, spanking her harder, both gasping when they felt different, yet equally pleasurable sensations.

"Mmmm, I love it Britt. _Oh_ shit! Don't stop, don't fucking stop." She begged, the entire bed creaking with each powerful, fast thrust. Santana could feel her orgasm in the pit of her stomach, rising up throughout her whole body until she tensed.

With one more hard thrust, her body shook and she let out a resounding cry of pleasure, loud enough to be heard up the street. These noises continued, along with Brittany's name as Santana came violently. Brittany didn't want to cum inside of the condom, and quickly pulled out due to the maddening tightness around her cock. She slipped the condom off and stroked it a few times which was all it took before she came on Santana's ass.

"Oh God, oh fuck.." Santana spluttered, collapsing into a heap, with Brittany beside her, close behind.

"Mmm. Babe that was amazing. I hope I didn't hurt you." Brittany said apologetically, catching her breath.

"I think you know by now that I dig the roughness. Seriously Britt, stop worrying, I came, didn't I? Obviously what you're doing is hot, otherwise I'd tell you." Santana assured truthfully.

"But your jizz wont clean itself up, go get a tissue or something, I don't need that stuff all over my sheets." Santana said in a humorous tone, showing that she wasn't disapproving of Brittany's aim. In fact she couldn't lie, she loved when Brittany came on her body.

"Aww." Brittany pouted, standing up. "But I love seeing you all covered in my cum. It's cute." She cooed, and Santana scoffed. Not really sure whether she was being serious or sarcastic.

A few seconds later Brittany crawled onto the bed and wiped the creamy liquid off Santana's ass, lingering just a bit too long, making the Latina giggle and swat her away playfully. Brittany grinned at her childlike attitude and threw the tissue in the bin.

"Want the light off? I'm kind of exhausted after that. Plus, I love naked snuggling." Brittany said, earning a chuckle and a soft head nod. In turn she switched the light off and rolled back onto the bed, pulling the sheet over the both of them.

"I wanna be the big spoon tonight." Brittany said cutely.

Santana couldn't resist the blonde even if she wanted to.

"Well since we're into new ideas tonight, I've kind of always wanted to snuggle into your shoulder." Santana said, blushing at the realisation of how sappy she sounded.

Brittany however, found it adorable. She smiled warmly and wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and pulled her close. Santana smiled in content, nuzzling her head into the crook between Brittany's neck and shoulder, making an adorable grumbling sound as she got comfortable.

Their new found position combined with the sickly cuteness of her best friend caused Brittany to feel a little tug in her chest. It made her body swell with emotion, mostly that of happiness mixed with adoration. At first, she was sure it was just purely an appreciation for Santana as her friend. But there was something else that got her mind ticking. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure it out.

She didn't linger much longer on the thought. She was too tired, and Santana was like a big, warm cushion.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Brittany cooed, closing her eyes and snuggled closer, smiling at the warm, steady breath on her skin.

"You too baby." Santana replied softly, half asleep.

The endearment didn't pass by a sleepy Brittany, who suddenly found herself very awake. She reasoned that it was just Santana, and that they were best friends. It had to be acceptable to give adorable pet names. But for some reason, she found that it affected her. In some way or another, Brittany knew that this _thing_ between them had gone too far. It confused her. She knew the only way she'd figure out what it was, would be by asking Juliet out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't know why this took longer than usual. I guess I've been busy and a bit distracted. I knew I wouldn't have time to update this weekend because relatives are coming over. So I hope this is ok :) a mix between angst, smut and fluff. So I hope you all like it, you've all been so sweet and supportive. I love your reviews and I'd give you all a big hug if I could. **

To say Santana was pissed would be an understatement. The whole of cheerios practice, Juliet had been flirting with Brittany, but the worst part was, Brittany was going along with it. Santana somehow managed to contain herself until they all hit the showers. As always she would wait until last, which was when Brittany would shower to make her move.

"You're not seriously considering dating her are you?" Santana scolded from across the shower next to Brittany.

"What? She's hot." Brittany shrugged nonchalantly, enraging Santana further.

"Really, Britt? Really?" Santana scoffed, looking away as the water ran down her body, which was becoming more of a distracting factor to the blonde who watched a few drops run down Santana's chest. Brittany visibly gulped and looked away with a blush on her cheeks.

Santana raised her eyebrows and suppressed a smirk when she realised what had happened. If there was one thing she had over Brittany, it was their undeniable sexual chemistry. It may have been mean and borderline selfish, but Santana loved the hold she had over her friend. She turned off the water and tilted her head to squeeze the water out of her hair. Brittany had been watching the whole time and Santana could practically feel her eyes burning through her skin.

"I guess that's just too bad for you then." Santana said smugly, stepping out from the shower, flashing Brittany a teasing glance.

Brittany's face turned bright red at the sight of Santana's luscious, toned backside. From her back, to her legs, every limb looked perfectly sculpted. It made her mouth water with want, not to mention the heat rise in her belly, the kind that got her into embarrassing situations. She looked down tentatively and groaned. Sometimes she wished she could have a vagina. Then she could just do what Santana does and pretend she's not turned on. Yet, even though she knew where this would go if she kept looking, Brittany's eyes trained themselves on Santana's naked form.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brittany asked, hoping Santana would ignore the crack in her voice that she so subtly coughed away. Possibly because the girl was still completely naked, taking a painfully slow time to bend over and pick up her towel.

"Oh, nothing." Santana teased nonchalantly, finally picking up her towel only to sensually wipe over her body, taking extra long over her breasts and giggling when she caught Brittany's gobsmacked expression.

"Are you done yet?" Santana asked, quirking an eyebrow, letting the towel hang in her fingers as she idly wiped her neck. She knew Brittany had been long done, spending the last two minutes to gawk at her.

Brittany mumbled something inaudible and turned around to stop the water. It was only when she turned back around and saw Santana standing in front of her that she gasped and tried to turn away to cover her body, namely her raging hard on. Apparently it was too late judging by the bitchy smirk on Santana's lips.

"Here's your towel." She said in mock innocence, handing a fresh one over.

Brittany snatched it and covered herself as quickly as she could to Santana's amusement. They got dressed in silence, casting each other occasional glances. Santana would wriggle her eyebrows suggestively and Brittany would merely turn away to hide her blush. Usually she wouldn't be so nervous, but a sense of pride is stripped away when your friend catches you with a huge erection. It only made it especially humiliating for Brittany since it was caused by seeing Santana naked.

"You know, you should really get _Juliet_ to help you out with that." Santana taunted, sending a knowing look at the bulge beneath Brittany's baggy sweatpants as they were finally dressed after what seemed an eternity for Brittany who only seemed to feel more embarrassed by the second.

"You're not being very nice." Brittany pouted, throwing her duffle bag over her shoulder.

Santana simply shrugged, knowing full well what she was doing. Even she knew it wasn't nice. But somehow she felt that Brittany deserved it. Sure, she had every right to flirt with the younger cheerio, but there was something Santana just didn't like about her. Or so she told herself.

"Yeah well, that thing needs to be tamed. Although I highly doubt she'd be tight, and we both know how much you love virgin pussy." Santana husked the last line, brushing past Brittany, not allowing her to see the shit eating grin plastered on her face as the blonde's jaw dropped to the ground, quickly running after Santana.

Once they were in the car, Brittany found it surprisingly difficult to turn on. First she pressed too hard on the accelerator when it was still in reverse, almost slamming into the car parked behind them. Santana snorted but covered it by coughing and looking out the window. Brittany wanted to wipe the smug look off her face because now it was just starting to get annoying. Once they were inside her house, free of parents, Brittany knew the one thing that would surely put Santana in her place. But it seemed like two wanted to play at that game.

Half way home, Santana suddenly decided that it would be a fun idea to tease the crap out of an evidently hard Brittany, biting her lip as she slid her hand onto her inner thigh. Brittany kept a straight face, willing herself not to give in, because it would only give Santana more satisfaction. So kept driving as if nothing happened. Clearly that wasn't a good idea, because Santana was a sore loser.

The Latina frowned at the lack of attention and made an effort to gain it again by gently cupping Brittany's crotch. Although her face barely faltered, the car jolted to the left just for a second. Brittany bit down on her tongue and refused to show any sign of acknowledgement. But it was deeming impossible as Santana took it a step further and slid her hand below her waistband, grabbing ahold of Brittany's hard length.

"_Shit!_" Brittany hissed, feeling herself throb into the touch. Suddenly her vision was slightly blurry and her head was dizzy like when she's tipsy. Except this was much harder to ignore.

"Stop it." She asserted, grabbing Santana's wrist with her right hand, but not moving it.

"Oh come on, you love it." Santana rasped, leaning over to nip against her ear.

Brittany whimpered in pain. It was torturous, because she didn't know whether she should pull over and fuck the living daylights out of Santana, or if she should pull her hand away and tell her no means no. Before she could choose, she felt an unfamiliar breeze where the sun don't shine. Her eyes widened and she glanced down, only to see that Santana was lowering her head towards her lap.

"What the fuck?" Brittany exclaimed, too surprised to think properly. Whatever protest she may have devised was silenced the second she felt a warmth wrap around the head of her cock, sucking and licking with a quickly increasing pace.

Brittany's breathing picked up rapidly, and her body became immobile. So many things about this was wrong, and she had vowed to herself barely twenty four hours ago that she wouldn't get into a situation like this again. But _God_ Santana's mouth felt good.

"Ugh, you give the best fucking blowjobs." Brittany moaned, twirling her fingers into Santana's hair, somehow keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Luckily the streets were narrowing and there were hardly any cars around. Even when a few passed, Brittany couldn't bring herself to care. Evidently neither could Santana, the way her head was furiously bobbing up and down, taking in the entire length as if there were no such thing as a gag reflex.

"Mhmm." Santana hummed, sending tingling vibrations against the tip of Brittany's cock, making her squirm and buck her hips into Santana's throat.

"You're such a slut. You can't resist my cock for one day." Brittany groaned, turning the final corner into her street. Even when she pulled up, Santana didn't stop, and she certainly wasn't about to object.

"Mm, I told you once to stop flirting with that whore." Santana warned, coming up to leer up at a pair of lust coated, blue eyes.

Brittany immediately missed the contact and whined with a hint of a pout.

"Pull your pants up." Santana said with a tone of finality that made Brittany groan impatiently. She shot Santana an incredulous look as if to say 'are you for real?' Apparently she was, because she undid her seatbelt and slammed the car door shut leaving Brittany frustrated and angry.

She pulled up her pants and tucked herself into her loose briefs. But it wasn't nearly supportive enough to cover her erection. So she practically ran into her house and shut the front door, following Santana upstairs, staring shamelessly at her ass the whole way. They barely made it to Brittany's room before she had Santana pinned harshly against her door, roughly kissing her as their bodies pressed together. Santana didn't resist the kiss, she was just as into it as Brittany was. She was the first to teasingly flicker her tongue across Brittany's bottom lip. Brittany nipped playfully at her tongue before allowing it entrance.

Things were quickly becoming heated, and Brittany couldn't stop thinking about what was happened merely a minute ago down in her car. She felt like she was about to come in her pants she was so unbelievably turned on. She ran her hands down to Santana's shorts and cupped her crotch firmly, causing the Latina to mewl into her neck.

"Mm, so warm. I bet you're soaking." Brittany murmured, palming Santana with increasing friction.

"Maybe." Santana husked, nipping her way down to Brittany's collar bone as she arched her neck to allow more of the prickling sensation.

"But I wont let you fuck me until you say you'll stop flirting with whore-ette." Santana proposed, sucking angrily at Brittany's pulse point. She was still finding it hard to speak, considering Brittany's hand moulding into her so perfectly. Santana's clit was throbbing and she didn't like to admit it, but she was just as turned on as Brittany and her self control was probably just as weak. But she was determined this time.

"Why?" Brittany breathed out, biting her lip as Santana worked her mouth all over her sensitive neck, giving a few firm touches against her clit, making her gasp.

"Because you could do better." Santana husked, nibbling against Brittany's earlobe and tracing the shell of her ear with the tip of her tongue. Brittany shuddered at the hot breath and gentle touch and felt a pang of arousal surge between her legs.

"Oh?" Brittany feigned interest, now tugging at Santana's shorts, bringing them down to her mid thighs. She placed her fingers back over her slit, which was warm and wet even through the thin material of her panties. They simultaneously moaned and Brittany jolted forward so hard that they may as well be glued together.

"Like who?" Brittany asked, knowing it'd only be a matter of seconds before either of their resolves broke. She was intent for it to be Santana, so she took the last step and slid her fingers inside of her panties and traced her slit with two fingers.

"Oh, fuck.." Santana moaned, canting her hips into the delicious sensation. It felt like she'd been waiting forever to feel Brittany touch her again. The feeling of her warm, long fingers searching her folds with such precision and effortless familiarity.

"Say it." Brittany hissed, breaking the unspoken rule. "Tell me who." She demanded more firmly, caressing her fingers over Santana's entrance.

Santana body had a mind of its own. Writhing and thrusting into Brittany's touches, begging for more like it was the only thing keeping her alive. She was sure it was, from the way her blood pumped through her veins, jolting her entire body with each thudding heart beat. It was like liquid fire was coursing through her. When it reached the apex of her thighs, she snapped.

"Me." She whispered, almost too quiet for either of them to comprehend the word. The one, small, two letter word that meant so much. The one word that would change their relationship forever, and when Santana realised she'd actually said it, her body froze, along with Brittany's. They both stood, panting against on another, neither knowing what to say or do, because now everything was different.

"Don't stop. Please." Santana whimpered hopelessly, begging inwardly that all cause wasn't lost because of her slip.

Brittany was torn. She knew this shouldn't mean anything, she wasn't stupid. But suddenly it was as if she'd been wrong, and maybe all along she'd been putting Santana through a lot more pain than she'd intended. It was supposed to be a game. But now, it felt real, and Brittany wanted it to be real. She wanted Santana in ways she never had before. That's why she forced her body back, chest heaving, eyes wide and confused, staring back into Santana's which were now verging on angry, but there was a softness to them. A vulnerability that now made so much more sense.

"I'm sorry." Brittany apologised. She hadn't meant to stop. But she couldn't bring herself to have meaningless sex, again. Especially after what she'd just discovered. Santana looked back at her, registering her thoughts, eyes burning through hers and processing her thoughts.

"I fuck everything up." She mused under her breath, leaning over to pull up her shorts. She shook her head, disappointed and angry at herself, and Brittany couldn't understand what was wrong.

"No you don't. It's not you, I swear. It's just.." Brittany struggled, thinking of the right words, but not wanting to scare Santana off. But her brown eyes were boring into hers beseechingly and it just all slipped out. "I want it to mean something." She tried. But Santana didn't seem to understand.

"It's just sex. Jesus, I knew you'd start getting all emotional and shit." Santana reproached, looking down, not daring to look Brittany in the eye any longer. She found that looking at her when she was evidently hurt was hard to deal with. It made her chest twinge and feel things that she didn't like to feel.

"But you just said-"

"I didn't say anything, ok?" Santana yelled, surprising them both. Santana immediately regretted it, scolding herself for her quick temper.

"Fuck this. I don't care. Date that slut, but _this. _This stops right now." She said, turning around to leave. But Brittany threw out her hand and pulled Santana back, not anticipating her own strength as the Latina spun around, falling against her body, nose to nose, breaths mingling.

"Santana.." Brittany whispered pleadingly, not sure what for. But a second later, she was met with her request when she stumbled back against the searing passion as Santana's lips pressed against hers. It was different from their kisses minutes ago. The others were all rough and battling. But this was different. It was slow, but heated, deep, but never enough. Brittany placed her hands softly on either side of Santana's face and breathed her in, never wanting this moment to end. She didn't even realise she'd stumbled back onto the bed with Santana topping her. Their lips never once parted as they melted into each other.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Santana apologised desperately, crashing her lips back down against Brittany's with an impatience that came from more than just lust. She felt like the world didn't exist when she was kissing Brittany. Her lips were so sweet and soft, unlike any boys. The way they melted into hers seamlessly made her chest swell with warmth.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have gotten all emotional. I didn't mean to, I jus-"

"Just kiss me." Santana begged, pressing their lips back together. So she did.

They stayed like that for what may have been minutes, hours or an eternity. They only stopped when they had exhausted each other so much that breathing was a necessity. They lay next to each other, their bodies curled together like a fitting puzzle piece. Hands draped around one another lazily, but so comfortably. They resulted to sweetly kissing each other with small pecks, some on the lips, others all over their faces. Santana found it adorable how Brittany scrunched up her nose when she kissed the tip of it. Both giggling at the playfulness of their actions.

"I like this." Brittany said as Santana brushed the hair off her face.

"Me too." Santana agreed, not without hesitation. This was still new to her, and it scared her how right it all felt. But she wouldn't have forgiven herself if she'd left Brittany sad and broken. She'd deal with the implications another time. Because for now, she just wanted to be held and kissed like she was the only thing that mattered.

As they drifted off into a peaceful afternoon nap, the sun set on their bodies, illuminating an orange glow, warming their skin. Santana nuzzled further into Brittany's chest and grumbled happily. She wanted to savour the moment, because whenever something good happened to her, she knew it wouldn't be long until something came along and ruined it. She just hoped that this time she'd be strong enough to get through it.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana shifted in her sleep and her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Rather than panicking, she contently sighed into Brittany's neck and snuggled closer. She realised that the room was now dark and that it was six o'clock according to Brittany's blues clues digital clock.

"Mmph, Britts.." She mumbled, nudging her head into Brittany's cheek.

The taller girl roused and yawned, smiling when she felt the warmth of Santana bundled next to her. Somehow it seemed that their bodies were made to fit into one another. Their legs were tangled and their hair was a mess, but the blonde wouldn't rather wake up any other way.

"I don't wanna get up." Brittany grumbled defiantly, spreading her fingers along Santana's back and absently traced random shapes over her shirt. She loved feeling how soft and warm the girl felt against her so tightly.

"But your mom will be home soon." Santana reminded, still not moving from her position.

Brittany giggled softly and craned her neck.

"Your lips tickle." She whined adorably, pressing her head to her shoulder, but was blocked by the top of Santana's head. The Latina smirked and placed quick, teasing kisses along Brittany's neck and the crook between her shoulder.

"Ahhh, stop it!" Brittany said in a high pitched, playful tone, making no effort to push Santana away.

"Oh, so you're ticklish?" Santana asked, her eyebrow raising dangerously.

Before Brittany could reply, a stealth attack of torturously moving fingers grabbed at her ribs. She screamed out and wriggled desperately against the touch.

"Y-you're so mean!" She said between strained laughter, trying to push Santana's hands away.

"Aww." Santana stopped, propping her body up to look Brittany in the eye wearing a lopsided smile. Whether forced out or not, she couldn't help but love hearing her friends laughter. It was like music to her ears.

After a few seconds of staring intently into one another's eyes, faces having just moved an inch closer they were brought out of the stupor by a loud ringing noise. Santana jumped and groaned. She rolled out of the bed and ran to her bag, taking out her cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered, hyperaware of Brittany still staring at her, smirking at her dishevelled hair and clothing. She poked her tongue out at her and realised it was her mother on the other end.

"Yes. I'm at Brittany's." She said, rolling her eyes, sitting back down on the bed, her back facing Brittany.

"Mmhm. Yep." She replied, barely listening. It was then she practically jumped out of her skin when she felt a presence close behind her and two hands and legs wrap around her in a spooning position. She swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the prodding bulge pressing against her lower back.

"Yeh, I-I'll be home soon." She stammered, breath hitching. God this was _not_ fair.

Santana bit her lip as she felt Brittany place soft kissed up her neck and to her ear. She suppressed a noise of pleasure and had completely tuned out from her phone conversation. That was until she heard her mum yelling down on the other end to gain her attention.

"Yes! I'm here. I'm just.. _distracted_. Look I'll be home soon ok, I have to go." Santana begged, feeling a burn between her legs that was all too familiar thanks to Brittany's little teasing game she had going on behind her, and shit was it turning her on. It made her realise what almost happened a few hours ago.

Finally she hung up the millisecond she said goodbye and threw her phone across the room, not caring that it landed on the floor and not her bag. She swung around and in one swift move straddled Brittany's hips and pinned her wrists above her head.

"That wasn't very nice." She taunted, suggestively grinding her hips against an ever growing bulge.

"You can't keep that thing away from me, can you?" Santana said, referring to Brittany's growing erection poking between her thighs.

"It likes you." Brittany said, shrugging, feigning nonchalance when really she'd just suddenly become more horny than she had expected. Santana tended to do that to her.

"It just likes my pussy." Santana said, her voice both joking and husky with seduction.

"And your mouth. It loves your mouth." Brittany assured in a formal matter as if they were discussing homework.

"Oh? Why does it love my mouth?" Santana asked, a wicked idea popping into her head. Brittany could practically see the wheels turning and realised that today she wasn't going to be so in charge. Yet for some reason, she was completely ok with that. Probably because right now Santana was on top of her and she looked fucking sexy.

"Because it feels amazing, and you're _so_ good." Brittany emphasised, bucking her hips for attention that she so desperately craved.

"So you like when I suck your cock, huh?" Santana asked, reaching out a hand to softly smooth over Brittany's bulge, realising just how hard it was already. Brittany whimpered audibly and writhed against the sheets.

"And when you swallow all my cum." Brittany added breathlessly.

"Such dirty words. Someone's excited." Santana furthered, grabbing ahold of Brittany's erection from beneath her loose pants. Brittany gasped and her cheeks flushed. A shot of arousal went straight through her body. She tried grinding into Santana's hand, but this only prompted for the Latina to tut and take her hand away, causing Brittany to groan in annoyance.

"It's not all about you, you know?" Santana stated firmly. "I can see how excited you are. But I bet you wanna know if I am too." She said, knowing full well that she was soaking through her panties already.

"I bet you wish you could feel how wet I am." Santana said in a raspy voice, cupping herself through her own loose pants.

Brittany looked between her friends thighs in awe and watched unblinkingly as Santana began to press into herself, purposely teasing her with little moans of delight as she hit the right spot. Brittany felt her cock twitch and she knew the sight alone could make her cream her pants.

"Do you wanna touch me?" Santana asked, starting a grinding rhythm against her hand.

Brittany nodded eagerly and waited for approval impatiently. She didn't know how much longer she could take. A surge of relief and a new jolt of excitement struck her body when Santana grabbed her hand, replacing her own with Brittany's. Brittany sucked in her lip and explored her folds through too many layers. Without warning, she slid her hand easily beneath the waistband and dipped into Santana's panties. They both gasped at the sensation.

"Wet enough for you?" Santana asked knowingly, smirking at Brittany's awe struck features as she searched through her slick folds with her smooth, long fingers.

"Fuck yes." Brittany groaned, suddenly sliding a fingers inside of Santana, earning a high pitched yelp. Santana fell forward into Brittany's neck and wrapped her arms around her head.

"More." Santana moaned, bucking her hips against one teasing finger.

Brittany complied and slid a second finger into Santana's tightness. She was so wet that she could manage a third finger, stretching her wider.

"Oh, shit." Santana husked, nibbling Brittany's earlobe. "Fuck me baby. Please, your fingers feel so good in my pussy." Santana pleaded helplessly grinding her hips to fasten the rhythm like a girl possessed.

"Santana, you're so tight." Brittany whimpered, her cock now painfully throbbing between their stomachs now pressed together.

"Keep going, faster." Santana instructed, eyes rolling back as she started to tighten with her impending orgasm. "Oh fuck. I want your cock." She whined, wanting both of them to experience this blissful feeling.

"And you'll get it. Right after you cum on my fingers." Brittany said, wondering how she managed to have such self control when all she wanted to do was pull down her pants and fuck Santana senseless. But this was even more satisfying. She had even more control now that she could manipulate Santana with her fingers without fear of blowing her load every ten seconds. Plus, without the intense pleasure blurring her vision she could now see every reaction, hear every moan and it was beautiful.

"I can feel you getting tighter." Brittany breathed, feeling a pair of teeth clamp down on her shoulder as Santana began to convulse.

"Oh God, don't stop. Please don't stop, I'm gonna cum. All over your fingers baby, keep going." Santana moaned, riding Brittany's fingers while she ploughed relentlessly into her pussy. A few more urgent thrusts sent her over the edge, muffling a scream in Brittany's shoulder, letting out strangled moans as her body lit on fire with pleasure. She rode each wave out, jolting each time, gasping and murmuring incoherent words until she came down, collapsing limply against Brittany, both of their chests heaving and hearts thumping.

"B, that was amazing. I've never come like that before, it felt so good." She said, catching her breath.

Brittany smiled proudly and brought her drenched fingers into her mouth, licking off every last remnant of cum. Santana felt another jolt of arousal just watching Brittany taste her, she lunged forward into a sloppy kiss, tasting herself impatiently on Brittany's tongue, moaning as she sucked on her tongue and relished in the sweet, salty essence.

When Santana lifted her head up, she read the time and swore loudly, rolling off the bed in a panic. Brittany frowned and watched Santana frantically pack her things.

"What are you doing?" She asked in concern and frustration. After all she was rock hard, verging on blue balling.

"I'm so sorry Britt. I said I'd be home like half an hour ago, my parents will kill me." She explained desperately, feeling terrible for leaving her friend hanging after she'd just given her a mind blowing orgasm.

"Sannn!" Brittany whined, almost on the verge of tears as her throbbing erection begged for relief.

"Britt, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Santana said in a rushed voice, throwing her bag over her back, crawling onto the bed to look Brittany in the eye, instantly feeling horrible when seeing her sulky expression.

"I'd stay, I really would. But I wont be allowed over if I'm dead. You'll have to use your hand this time, sorry babe. I promise I'll give you an amazing blowjob whenever you want." Santana promised, watching Brittany brighten slightly.

She leant over and kissed her softly on the lips, blushing when they parted, realising the intimacy of the notion. But she couldn't help it, she loved Brittany's sweet lady kisses.

"I'll see you later, kay?" She asked softly, leaning up on her knees.

"Kay." Brittany replied, giving a warm smile that melted Santana's heart, making her not want to leave.

But, she had no choice. She left with a sense of guilt, knowing if it was her left hanging she'd be really, really pissed off. She was thankful for Brittany's easily forgiving nature. It made her wish her parents were the same, because when she got home, her mom was not happy. Santana tried to sneak through the door, but her mother had eyes like a hawk and caught her within seconds.

"Santana Lopez. Get in this kitchen right now." She heard her mother demand. Santana sighed and hung her head, shuffling towards her doom.

"I said be home by seven, and what time is it now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eight." Santana mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Eight o'clock on a school night. You're lucky I let you stay as long as you did. Honestly I think you're spending too much time with Brittany. Whatever happened to Noah? He was such a nice boy." Her mother drawled with a whimsical expression.

Santana scoffed in disgust. "Yeah, the kind of nice that cheats and gets girls pregnant. We were never dating anyway. He's an ass."

"Watch your language!" She scolded, stepping closer to her daughter making her prominent features more noticeable. She was the same height as Santana, but was slightly darker skinned and more exotic looking. Mostly they were a spitting image. Except Maria Lopez was a prime example of the reason for Santana's bitchy behaviour. As they say, like mother like daughter.

"I don't want you going over to that girls house for a while. You need to be studying, and for God's sake spend some time around other people. It's not healthy to only have one friend. What about Quinn?" She continued, but Santana hadn't gotten past the fact that she'd just said no seeing Brittany. For some reason the thought of that sent a sharp pang into her stomach.

"Quinn's different now. We're not friends like we used to be. You can't stop me from seeing Brittany just because you think it's 'unhealthy'. She's my friend and I'll see her when I want." Santana demanded defiantly, pursing her lips tightly.

"I am your mother and you'll do what I say. Do you want me to get your father into this? I bet your Abuela would have a thing or two to say to you. You will be grounded for the next week and you'll spend two hours a day studying and doing your homework. Is that understood?" She shot, her voice challenging.

Santana wanted to scream and chuck a tantrum. But she bit back her rage and nodded stiffly adding an uncommitted 'yes' through gritted teeth before storming up to her room, slamming her door shut. She groaned into her pillow and let out her anger for a minute before grabbing her phone, texting Brittany, knowing it was the only thing that would calm her down.

_My moms being a bitch_

_she grounded me for a week_

_what the fuck?_

_Are you ok? Are you pissed at me? _

_xxxx_

She sent the message and lay back on her bed thinking deeply until her phone buzzed next to her.

_Wat? That sux! :(_

_im fine, not mad, _

_just sexually frustrated_

_=[_

_no fun on my own_

_xxxx_

Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes. She did still feel bad about leaving Brittany and wondered how she was going to make it up to her if she couldn't see her outside of school for the next week.

_I'm sorry hun_

_Just pretend I'm there ;)_

Winky faces always cured things. Santana thought, smirking as she waited eagerly for a reply, finding this whole sexting idea very interesting all of a sudden.

_I'm imagining you sucking me off_

_your mouth feels so good_

_watching you take my whole length_

_I'm stroking my cock right now_

_too bad u had to leave :P_

_id fuck you so hard_

_id make u cum all over my dick_

Santana's eyes bulged at the message, making her all hot and bothered. She smirked and re read it, sliding her fingers beneath her panties, searching for her clit and gasping as she rubbed it and typed with one hand.

_You're so naughty, B_

_making me all wet again_

_wait until tomorrow babe_

_im gonna suck you off_

_want me to suck your cock in class?_

_I bet you'd fucking love it_

Santana knew it would be risky, but she found the fantasy way too hot to ignore and almost came as she sent the message, feeling her orgasm approach. A second later, her phone rang and a smirk crept up her lips as she answered breathily.

"Hello?" She said coyly.

"Do you mean it?" Brittany's voice came from the opposite end, just as strained as hers.

"Duh. I'll swallow your cum so no one will ever know. Unless you don't think you could take it, I'd get it if you wanna back out." Santana teased, knowing just how to get her friend to comply.

"Oh no way. That's so hot, S. You know what I'm doing right now?" She asked, her voice getting higher as she spoke, her breathing more laboured.

"The same as me?" Santana teased, rubbing her swollen clit, letting out a strangled moan to confirm Brittany's suspicions.

"Oh God I wish you were here." Brittany whined, furiously stroking her cock, just hearing Santana's voice brought her closer. "I'm gonna cum, San." She whimpered.

"Me too. Ugh, you're so hot baby, I wish you could be here so you could cum all over me. Do you wanna cum on me, Britt?" Santana said, feeling her first twitch, signalling her orgasm. She groaned loudly and muffled it through gritted teeth, not wanting her mom to hear.

"Uh huh." Brittany whined, picturing her jizz all over Santana's stomach and her tits. "Oh fuck I'm cumming." She announced in a high pitched whine as white hot liquid shot out all over her clothes and yet she couldn't find it in her to care at that moment, listening to Santana's simultaneous orgasm and breathy, muffled moans.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Britt. I'm cumming too, I wanna cum all over your big dick. Oh shit!" She husked as her body exploded into a shuddering orgasm. She muffled choked moans and came violently, wishing it could be with Brittany. Yet hearing her on the other end was a new and erotic experience which immensely turned her on.

"Mmm, shit that was good. You know you're hot right?" Santana breathed, delirious and sedated. She'd be having an early night.

"Not as hot as you. But now I've got jizz all over me." Brittany sulked, just thankful that she was wearing old, daggy clothes.

"That's kind of hot." Santana husked, biting her lip, still horny from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Mm, too bad you can't lick it off, huh?" Brittany said teasingly.

"Damn my stupid mother." Santana groaned angrily.

Brittany chuckled and they eased into a content conversation until Santana heard someone coming upstairs. So eventually she hung up and sighed. She honestly couldn't believe where her relationship with Brittany had gotten. But at the same time, she was fucking thankful because it was the hottest thing ever and she totally wouldn't give it up for anything. She just wondered how they'd get through the week alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, here's a chapter. It's like 1am and I have to be up tomorrow because I'm going on a holiday with the family to Europe. I'll be gone for five weeks, which means I probably wont be able to update :( so I thought, fuck, these guys are awesome so I need to give them something. I know I've taken ages to update, mostly because I'm a lazy bitch, I'll admit. But, I hope you enjoy this and review. Love you :)**

First period was a killer the next day. Of course it had to be the only class that Brittany and Santana didn't actually have together, and after the previous night, they were both overcome with anticipation. Despite Brittany not being in her class, a certain familiar face was. Santana scowled in Juliet's direction the entire hour, hoping that if she glared long enough her eyes could burn holes in the back of her head.

As the bell rang, Santana jogged to the front of the classroom and roughly grabbed Juliet's arm and spun her around. The younger brunette went to object, but when seeing her pursuer her expression turned hard. However, the doppelganger couldn't quite live up to the original, and Santana's scowl was far more intimidating and shut her up immediately.

"I'm going to tell you this once, and it won't be pretty if I have to remind you. Stay away from Brittany." She said sternly, making sure she made each word as clear as she possibly could to get it through the girls thick head. Juliet, equally as stubborn the girl in front of her stood her ground and quirked her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? You think you can scare me? Well go on, do something." She challenged, knowing that the Latina couldn't exactly do much in the middle of a classroom where it was getting emptier by the second. Santana bit her tongue to keep from verbally abusing Juliet and instead counted to ten before giving her a calmer response.

"Don't push me." She warned, stepping closer, leering down at the smaller girl. "I don't know who you think you are, but you and your herpes infested cunt can fuck off, because Britt's _my_ girl and she doesn't want you." Santana replied, the anger in her tone rising now as the girl continued to push her limits. Now she understood the term about blood boiling, because she literally felt like her body was about to explode along with her rage.

"Oh, so that's why she texted me last night saying how badly she wants to fuck me?" Juliet husked smugly, leaving Santana stunned into silence. Juliet gave an eerily familiar tight lipped smile before stalking off, tossing Santana a shit eating grin over her shoulder as she walked out of sight.

Brittany was putting some books in her locker when suddenly the metal door slammed shut. She jumped in shock and turned to notice Santana looking as if she were about to rip someone's head off. Brittany wearily took a step back and eyed Santana cautiously.

"We need to talk." Santana said in a hushed voice, each word dripping with a promise of something very bad to come. Brittany could tell by the deep swirling in her eyes that somehow seemed darker than usual. Before she could even reply, Brittany found herself dragged into a nearby empty classroom. Any thoughts concerning getting in trouble for skipping class were gone the minute Santana pressed her body hard up against her own.

"S-Santana? What's wrong?" Brittany questioned in a shaky voice, trying to ignore the tingling between her legs and the familiar stiffening of a certain member. But Santana's intentions were obvious as her thigh pressed between her legs into her groin. Brittany withheld a gasp, biting down on her lip.

"I talked to that _slut_, Juliet." Santana seethed. Even the name tasted bitter on her tongue. Brittany remained quiet, anticipating what was to inevitably come. "She told me you texted her last night, saying how badly you want to fuck her." Santana couldn't control herself any longer. Whatever it was causing her to be so angry at Brittany now took over, she'd always been possessive over the blonde, but never to this extent.

"What?" Brittany exclaimed in outrage. "She's lying!" She blurted out, realising a few seconds after that Santana hadn't believed a word of it. So she tried again.

"Santana I didn't say anything. I don't know what you said to her, but I never sent that. I don't even want to date her, I just thought she was kinda hot. That's all." Brittany expressed honestly. She'd lost interest in the younger girl ever since she and Santana had started having sex. Because really, why would she need someone else to please her when Santana was so good at it?

"A likely story. How am I supposed to believe you?" Santana asked daringly. Her voice had lowered an octave, and her eyes fluttered with the intent she'd usually enforce when trying to seduce someone. Brittany couldn't hide the fact that it turned her on, she only hoped she could muster the willpower not to get hard so easily, but to no avail. Clearly her body had other intentions.

"I don't want her." Brittany reassured, realising how husky her voice was all of a sudden. Santana was so close, her body rubbing against her own. It was maddening, she didn't know if she could hold off much longer, especially after her promise over the phone.

"Then tell me who you want." Santana breathed into her ear, her breath hot and filled with innuendo. Brittany stiffened, realising that this situation had turned around on her, and that this time she was the one being forced to admit who she wanted. Santana knew she had her wrapped around her finger.

"Isn't it obvious?" Brittany asked, her voice ragged. Before Santana could question her, she looked down to notice an evident bulge protruding out from her friends jeans. Santana smirked at how easy Brittany was and used this situation to further punish her for no rational reason other than the fact that she liked to be a bitch.

"You really can't keep it in your pants, can you?" Santana continued. Brittany whimpered and bit her lip. She felt a little embarrassed, but mostly just really horny. She would never admit it, but angry Santana was a total turn on. She could totally be cool with some angry, hot sex, even if she did have to submit.

Brittany complied, shaking her head. She shamelessly thrust forward, prodding herself between Santana's legs for any kind of friction. She was throbbing and wanted nothing more than to take the Latina right there against the wall.

"Oh no. It's not going to be that easy." Santana teased, raising her eyebrow. Brittany gave her a sad pout, but Santana ignored her cute charm and brushed it off. She'd win this little game, she was going to make sure Brittany never even so much as thought about the younger girl again.

"San.." Brittany whined in protest. "This isn't fair. You can't leave me hanging, twice!" She exaggerated, her voice hot and breathy barely an inch from Santana's lips. She could have given in, they were already skipping class and sure to get into trouble anyway. Though, it's not like Santana hasn't skipped before. She always had an excuse.

"I don't think you deserve it." Santana said smugly, cocking an eyebrow.

"I promise I didn't say anything to her babe." Brittany said in a cutesy tone, easily ready to charm her prey. "Why would I want her when I've got you? You're _amazing_." Brittany emphasised.

Santana pretended to consider her words, despite the swell of smug pride that shot through her, knowing she could get the blonde so worked up. She had her exactly where she wanted her.

"I want you to tell Juliet to fuck off and to stop trying to get with you. If you do that-" She leaned into Brittany ear and whispered seductively, "I promise I'll let you do whatever you want to me." Brittany shuddered. She'd tell the girl she was a slut in front of the whole school for Santana to just stop teasing her. But it wasn't just that she wanted sex, or whatever. She genuinely didn't care about Juliet and her existence was becoming nothing but an unnecessary cock block.

"Ok. You know I only want you." Brittany reassured, nuzzling her nose into the crook of Santana's neck. Santana grinned excitedly before softly pushing Brittany back, giving her some much needed space. Despite her holding off, she wasn't the only one that was turned on. It was just lucky for her it didn't show.

"I'll see you at lunch." Santana said in a sultry voice, leaving a breathless Brittany hanging as she swayed her hips out of the classroom. Brittany watched from the waist down, biting her lip. There was no way in hell she could go to class with a fucking hard-on. She groaned under her breath and for the second time due to Santana, had to get herself off.

Not that it took her very long. It was actually surprisingly quick to relieve herself. She showed up to lunch slightly less sexually frustrated, which all but shattered when she sat down next to Santana. Brittany swore the girl was trying to kill her. With Santana's creeping hand on her thigh, she wasn't very hungry after all.

Brittany pretended to be unfazed. She couldn't risk a public boner, that would be far too humiliating. She subtly laid her hand on top of Santana's and guided it back to her own lap. She shot the Latina a pleading, but pointed look. Before Santana could respond, a familiar face appeared across from them and Santana did not like the way she was looking at Brittany, yet again. Her similar brown orbs hungry with lust for the blonde across the table. As if she had a chance.

Santana raised her eyebrows at Brittany and nudged her eagerly. Brittany snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat, ignoring all arousal as she tilted her head up to face Juliet. If Brittany hated anything, it was being mean and confrontation, and now she had to do both. She sighed, resisting rolling her eyes at what she was about to do all for the sake of Santana's jealousy.

"Look." Brittany began assertively. The younger girls smug smirk faltered into a confused look as she waited for what was to come. She couldn't help but glance at Santana who wore her best mischievous grin. Whatever was to come, that sure told her it wouldn't be good.

"You can't talk to me anymore. I don't like you like that and you need to back off." Brittany said, mimicking the tone she'd heard from Santana so many times before. It felt foreign and odd coming from her own mouth, but she knew it would be worth it. She repeated the words in her head like a mantra 'I'll do whatever you want'. Brittany shuddered and came back into reality to shoot Juliet a stern look.

The girl turned to Santana accusingly, sending her a glare that was only shot back twice as bitterly. She stood up, her chair screeching angrily as she did. As she stormed off, she gave a look over her shoulder at Santana that read 'this isn't over'. Santana sneered at her. Not if she could help it.

"That was hot." Santana husked approvingly into Brittany's ear, who in turn, shuddered at the warm breath against her skin.

Brittany grinned, turning conscpicuosly to whisper into Santana's ear. "Now, I remember you promising that I get to do what I want with you." She rasped, noticing the way Santana's breath hitched and became even more excited.

"So, what do you want?" Santana asked with a sly smirk, ready to please her friend in any way possible.

"I want you to do what you said last night. I want you to suck me off in class." Brittany said, as if it were a challenge. She knew if she made it sound like she wouldn't believe Santana would do it, that her stubborn Latina mentality would kick in and she'd be forced to give in. The idea of it was hot, no doubt. But she'd be embarrassed for the rest of her life if she was caught sucking off her friend in class. Not to mention, Brittany's 'secret' would get out.

Brittany noticed the slight hesitation and used it to her advantage. "Or you know, whatever. If you're too scared you'll get caught I'll just have to get off myself." She shrugged.

Santana wasn't stupid, she was aware of the game Brittany was playing with her mind, and if she weren't do damn turned on by it, she'd tell her to fuck off. But, as always, her libido won over her common sense. After all she'd do anything to please Brittany, and she couldn't deny she'd love to see her try to mask her reaction. If this was how it was going to be, Santana was going to make it worth it.

"Of course I'll do it. Unless _you're_ too scared you wont be able to take it and scream my name out to the whole classroom. I mean, that'd be totally hot but you're going to have to be quiet if you don't want us to get caught." Santana said, throwing the comment back at her defensively. She needed to keep her pride in tact. Which seemed ironic considering she was agreeing to blow her friend in class.

Brittany was transparent with her attempt to mask her excitement. For the rest of lunch they engaged in playful looks and teasing touches. Santana made sure to work Brittany up so that she would practically be begging for it. As soon as the bell went, the blonde shot up so fast many people gave her odd looks. Santana merely laughed in amusement and followed after her friend to Spanish.

They were first in, ready to steal the spot in the back corner. Santana warded off anyone who dared to sit next to them with a dangerous glare, almost growling when one girl missed this and went to sit by her. She ended up sitting as far away as possible. Finally, the room filled and Mr Schuester arrived and began the lesson. Usually Santana sat and counted the endless mistakes he'd make, but this lesson she couldn't keep her thoughts off Brittany. Out of the corner of her eye she saw slight movement, so she curiously looked over.

Brittany was looking at her seductively, impatiently palming the bulge in her pants. Santana knew this would almost be possible to pull off, but fuck, Brittany looked so hot making herself hard. She tentatively looked to the front of the room, and as Mr Shue turned to write something on the board, she shuffled her desk closer to Brittany's, so that they were connected. When he turned back around, he hadn't seemed to notice.

_Turn __around, __mother__fucker._ Santana internally begged. Again, when he did, she seized the moment to slide her hand over Brittany's crotch, flicking her hand away to grope at the hard appendage. She bit her lip to keep from breathing too hard and Brittany sucked in a sharp breath and clenched her fists on top of the table.

Santana didn't waste time pulling Brittany's dick out of it's confines to stroke it to full length. Her pace was slow, teasingly so. But also because she didn't want to be caught. Mr Shue turned around, apparently writing out a paragraph from a text book, so Santana took this as her moment.

She quickly lowered her lips to the head of Brittany's throbbing cock. Taking in barely an inch, swirling her tongue for effect. It twitched and Brittany sucked air through her nose, trying to keep from whimpering. Santana knew it wasn't the time to be teasing, despite how fun that would be. She looked up at Brittany, who glanced down, making eye contact. Her eyes were dark blue and glazed over with arousal. Simply put, she looked fucking sexy.

Santana groaned softly, muffling the noise by taking half of Brittany's length into her mouth. Never tiring of the stretching girth, or the way the head prodded at the back of her throat. She resisted the urge to choke, coming back up so that she could start a rhythm. Brittany was biting her lip so hard that the thought she might tear through it. She kept a watch on her classmates and Mr Shue, willing her eyes not to roll into the back of her head at this amazing sensation. She brought a hand down to weave through Santana's hair, pushing her down further, thrusting her hips up. Santana loved it when Brittany did that, so she eagerly swallowed as much of the length as she could, slowly easing her way down the entire eight inches.

She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her head being tugged up roughly. Brittany hissed something inaudible and pretended to be writing. Santana took the hint, her heart pounding to find an excuse. So she pretended to be picking up a dropped pen and sat up straight with the most innocent expression she could muster.

Mr Shue was facing the class again, questioning one of the students. Santana peered over to Brittany, smirking at how flustered her cheeks were and basked in the ragged breaths that only she could hear. Once again, the teacher turned away and within a second Santana's mouth was wrapped around Brittany's cock.

She impatiently bobbed up and down, desperate to quickly get her off. Brittany's eyes widened at the surprising force and speed, unexpectedly her body jolted and she gripped the table. Luckily no one noticed, and she again tugged at Santana's hair, this time in desperate need to come. She could tell that it wouldn't be much longer now, she just prayed Mr Shue would stay turned around.

"I'm close." Brittany whispered hoarsely. She canted upwards and Santana sped up, sucking harder, sliding her tongue against the sensitive skin, circling the head. With that, Brittany lost it. Her eyes widened so far she was sure if she didn't scream out that they would pop from her head. But somehow she managed to muffle the cries of pleasure within her death grip in Santana's hair. She shot a huge load, more than usual because of the circumstance making her even hornier.

Her cum shot out in thick, endless ropes. Santana could barely take it all in her mouth, she swallowed at much as she could, milking Brittany's jizz from her throbbing cock. She choked quietly coming up for air as some of the liquid oozed down her chin. Just looking at her, Brittany almost came again. Making sure once more that no one was looking, she leant down and licked the jizz from Santana's chin, kissing her deeply and sloppily just for a few seconds before pulling away and making themselves look innocent.

Brittany hid her satisfied dick back in her pants and sighed in relief. She was still reeling in the post orgasmic bliss. Santana could still taste Brittany in her mouth and found it a huge turn on. The whole ordeal had made her extremely wet, so much so that she was scared to stand up incase if had soaked through her spanx and onto the chair. When the bell rang, both girls were the first to leave, bolting to Santana's car through fits of girlish giggles.

"I can't believe we got away with that." Santana said, laughing incredulously as she started the engine and pulled out of the carpark.

"Me either." Brittany admitted, her voice soft and filled with awe. "it was _so_ worth the risk." She added, eliciting a hum of agreement from Santana who couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Screw my mom, this is going to be a week we wont forget." Santana said as she pulled up at Brittany's house to let the girl out. She'd have stayed if it weren't for her Goddamn mother forcing her to come home straight away.

Brittany's eyes lit up with excitement. As she unbuckled her seatbelt, she leant over and placed a tender, yet chaste kiss on Santana's lips, leaving the Latina with a whipped smile on her face, the kind they have in those cheesy chick flicks. Weirder yet, she didn't even care.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, this turned out smuttier/kinkier than usual, except for a slightly angsty/fluffy end. I know I should probably add more plot, but this is a smut fic, and I need some sexy times in each chapter, even though it might become tiring to keep coming up with new ideas. I am getting to a plot point though, kind of a twist I think you might like/find interesting. **

"So, today's the day." Santana whispered seductively into Brittany's ear. The blonde creased her eyebrows in confusion, wondering what Santana could mean. Then, registering her husky, suggestive tone, it hit her right between the legs. She suppressed a groan, only because they were in the middle of the hallway at school.

"You're not grounded anymore?" Brittany asked quietly, her voice filled with hope. Santana smirked and shook her head, leaning into Brittany's backside, not even caring who could see.

"I was thinking, this afternoon you could come back to mine. Nobody is home until late, so we'd have _hours._" Santana exaggerated in a breathy voice. Brittany forced the inevitable boner back, biting her lip. _She's trying to kill me. _She thought. It had only been four days, but it felt like four weeks thanks to their equally high libidos. Phone sex and sneaking around the school for quickies was hot, but tiring, Brittany couldn't wait one more second to get Santana alone.

"Ugh, San." Brittany whined, wanting both to fuck her against the lockers right then and there and also to push her away because the closeness was suffocating. She did neither, waiting for the Latina to make the next move, praying that it wouldn't be more teasing. Brittany really didn't want to get a boner in the middle of the hallway.

"Babe, I want you right now." Santana pleaded desperately, pushing her hips against Brittany's ass. That was it, she couldn't hold it anymore. She turned around, her blue eyes darkened with lust, a bulge evident through the restricting fabric of her jeans. Santana gasped when she looked down, and Brittany merely smirked proudly at the way she'd reacted.

"You want this?" Brittany asked, feigning innocence as she pointed down to her semi hard cock. Santana whimpered a 'yes', the most pathetic noise she'd ever made and it turned Brittany on even more, bringing her cock to full hardness.

"Mmm. You're such a slut for my cock, look at you, I bet you can't wait to get me alone and ride me." Brittany husked into Santana's ear, knowing how much her dirty talk tortured her when she was this horny, loving the way she whimpered and nodded submissively.

"You're making me so fucking wet, Britt." Santana moaned, oblivious to the odd looks they were now receiving from other students. The heat between them was electric, their arousal seeping from every pore and filling the small gap between their bodies with the smell of lust. "You know how much I love it when you talk like that."

"That's because you're a fucking whore and you love it when I take you, hard. When I fill your tight pussy with my huge cock." Brittany teased further, and in turn Santana let out a small cry of desperation. "I bet you'd let me take you right here, in front of everyone. Then everyone would know that you're _mine_." Brittany said possessively, the kind that made Santana's wetness leak down her thighs.

"Oh fuck, Britt. I'm yours, make me yours. Please.." Santana begged, not caring that she sounded hopeless and desperate. She knew Brittany needed this as much as she did, and she knew the girl got off on her being submissive. Secretly she loved when Brittany was in control, if that was even a secret anymore.

"Fuck this." Brittany slammed her locker shut, grabbing Santana's wrist and running out the exit of the school, without any objections. They made it to the car, and Santana was sure she broke every road rule as she pulled out of the school car park.

Brittany couldn't wait until they got back to Santana, so she stretched out her arm and cupped Santana through her panties, thanks to the teasingly tight, short dress she was wearing. Her suspicions has been right, she was soaked through, dripping wet. Santana gasped, her body stiffened.

"Britt-Britt." She whined in an unconvincing protest. Then she felt two long fingers slip inside her panties and eagerly stroked her slit. She groaned loudly, digging her nails into the steering wheel.

"Fuck, you're dripping baby." Brittany observed in awe. "You've never been this wet." She husked, unable to control herself as she slid two fingers into her with unfamiliar ease.

"Ohhh, fuck!" Santana moaned in a high pitched voice, almost swerving off the road. _One more street! _She told herself, skidding up the driveway when they'd finally made it, Brittany's fingers pumping in and out of her, knuckle deep. When they came to a stop, Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist, halting her movements. She brought her drenched fingers up to her lips, watching in amusement and Brittany's eyes widened as she sucked her own wetness off her fingers.

"Ugh, fuck you're so dirty. Tasting yourself all over my fingers." Brittany groaned, her dick throbbing in pain, begging for relief through the tight confines of her pants. If they stalled any longer, she'd be taking Santana in the back seat. So with much effort and will power she unbuckled her seatbelt and hastily jumped out of the car. Santana quickly followed, almost forgetting to lock the car as she sprinted to the front door, fumbling around to open it.

"Fucking stupid fucking lock.." She muttered angrily under her breath. An equally impatient Brittany forced herself into her back, pressing her crotch between Santana's legs, nuzzling into her neck until finally the door swung open. Brittany groaned, entering the house only to pin Santana against the door, sucking, nipping and kissing her neck, marking her.

Santana groaned and clawed at Brittany's hips, slipping her thumbs into the hem of her jeans, tugging her forward for more friction, which was teasingly granted.

"I need you." Brittany growled lowly, nipping Santana's pulse point, eliciting a delicious moan of agreement. "Upstairs, right now." She struggled in exertion, hoisting Santana up, her thighs tightening around her hips as she carried her up the stairs, their lips and tongues furiously latching together in a heated, hungry kiss. When they reached the room, Brittany dropped Santana onto the bed and crawled on top of her, still kissing.

"Get this.. fucking dress off." Brittany said, tugging it up and ripping it off over Santana's head, throwing it to the floor in disgust of the offending garment. Santana, equally as needy, tugged Brittany's shirt off and then her jeans, which Brittany kicked off at the end of the bed. She impatiently pressed their bodies flush together, her cock rock hard in her boxer briefs, but before letting it break free, she settled her head between Santana's thighs and took in the sweet, musky scent of her arousal.

"I haven't tasted your pussy in days, baby." Brittany groaned remorsefully, nipping the damp fabric. Sucking through it with determination.

"Please.." Santana whined, her fingers weaving through blonde hair, tugging her head closer to her core.

"Please what?" Brittany teased. But now was not the time for teasing.

"Fucking lick my pussy, now!" Santana shamelessly demanded. After a moment of shock, quickly replaced by arousal, Brittany complied, literally ripping her panties off, throwing the ruined material away, not taking one more second before licking her way up Santana's wet pussy.

"Mmm,_ so_ good Britt." Santana moaned in approval, her grip tightening in Brittany's hair. Brittany groaned at the taste, lapping up as much of the sweet juice as she could, suddenly plunging her tongue inside, eliciting a loud whimper. Santana's thighs tightened around her head as she fucked her tight hole with her tongue, feeling her walls clenching against her tongue.

Embarrassingly so, Santana could already feel her orgasm building. She roughly guided Brittany's tongue in and out of her pussy, watching as her head bobbed with the rhythm.

"Look at me." Santana gasped out. Brittany eyes shot open, meeting her intense, pre orgasmic stare.

"Oh fuck, you're so, _so_ good." Santana writhed in pleasure, not taking her eyes off Brittany. She bucked her hips, forcing Brittany's tongue deeper with each thrust. "More!" She whined, arms flinging up to grasp the headboard. Her hips raised from the bed, but Brittany tugged her down, keeping her in place.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Santana moaned, her pussy throbbing. Brittany fastened the pace, flicking her tongue over Santana's hard, throbbing clit, and within three flicks, she came undone. Her body thrashed against the bed and she let out a loud, shrill moan, calling Brittany's name as she came.

"So good. So fucking good, fuck me with your tongue, Britt. Fuck, you're amazing." She rasped out unevenly and incoherently until she came down from her shaking orgasm. Brittany eased her tongues strokes and tasted the warm gush of cum that resulted with Santana's orgasm. Greedily lapping up every last bit.

Santana was quick to tug Brittany up into a kiss, tasting herself on her tongue. They both moaned into the kiss. Santana's fingers tugged the crease of Brittany's bra, unaware of her strength as she broke the clasp, the piece of material loosely falling off. Brittany gasped in excitement, and Santana groaned as she did the exact same to her in return. All that was left was Brittany's briefs, but Santana was quick to work on removing them.

She wordlessly tugged them down, pulling them past Brittany's knees until the blonde kicked them off. She then rolled over, pinning Santana down, the tip of her cock pressing against her slit. Santana whined, grabbing Brittany's waist to pull her closer.

"Just fuck me." Santana begged. But Brittany remained teasing her.

"Wait, just let me get a con-" She went to pull back, but she was cut off.

"No!" Santana protested. "I need you now, fuck me Britt. I'll let you cum anywhere you want, just hurry the fuck up!" Brittany's resolve faded instantly, too turned on to fight the protest. She couldn't deny that kind of offer. With that, she thrust forward, sheathing herself inside of Santana's tightness.

"Mmm, that's it." Santana moaned, bucking her hips, not feeling any pain whatsoever for the first time. To Brittany's surprise, Santana shot up, pushing Brittany down so that she was on top. With unexpected strength and pace, Santana began riding Brittany, taking the entire length in record time. Her pussy hit Brittany's skin each time with a wet slap.

"Jesus!" Brittany gasped, not knowing what to do with her hands. "San, fuck, slow down!" She begged, feeling a dribble of precum ooze from her cock. But Santana wouldn't listen.

"Shut up." Santana demeaned, shocking them both. Her hand flew forward, not realising what she was doing until Brittany made a choking noise. Her eyes widened and she loosened the grip around her throat, thinking she'd hurt the girl. Instead, she was surprised once again.

"Don't stop. You're so fucking hot." Brittany moaned, thrusting her hips up in time with Santana's restless movements.

"You like that, huh?" Santana spoke, her voice dark and warning. Something only Brittany had done before. Both found that they liked the sudden switch of roles.

"Uh huh.." Brittany forced out, struggling due to her untamed arousal.

"Does it feel good when I ride your cock?" She tested her new-found role, seeing how far she could push the other girl. It was hard not to get off talking to Brittany like that, watching her squirm.

".good." Brittany emphasised each word with every thrust. "Your pussy feels so good." She moaned, her hips moving upon their own accord, pounding inside of Santana who by now was delirious in her arousal.

"I want you to fuck me from behind." Santana moaned. It was more of a demand than a plea, and Brittany thought it was fucking hot, the way Santana could even be in control when she was begging to be fucked doggy style.

She didn't need to ask twice before Brittany was on her knees, pulling Santana onto all fours, neither caring that they were practically acting like animals, uncontrolled and driven by lust. Brittany bit her lip as she ploughed herself into Santana, almost cumming as the Latina let out a small squeal.

"Harder, Britt. Show me I'm yours, fuck me harder!" Santana demanded. She'd been waiting for this for days, and she wanted Brittany to fuck her like she meant it, and so Brittany did, with a surge of adrenaline she reached forward, taking a fistful of Santana's hair in her hand and tugged, but not too hard as she continued to pound into her.

"B, talk dirty to me.. I love being your slut." Santana moaned, drunk on the impending orgasm she felt coiling inside her. She'd never felt anything like it and knew she was close, she just needed Brittany's words to push her over the edge.

Brittany suppressed a guttural noise of pleasure, catching it in her throat. She could barely think, let alone put a coherent sentence together. She pulled harder on Santana's hair, her cock twitching as the Latina squeaked and let out a breathy 'yes' of approval.

"Fuck, I'm gonna make you cum so hard. All over my cock, your pussy is sooo good San. You're such a good slut, taking my big dick." With that, Santana's body went rigid and her walls tightened, clenching violently around Brittany's cock. She cried out, the noise echoing around the room, as well as the noise of the headboard crashing against the wall.

"Oh FUCK!" Santana screamed. "B, I'm cumming so hard!" She moaned, shaking and convulsing in a powerful orgasm. Brittany crumbled, shooting her load inside of Santana, groaning out her release, her fist tightening its grip in Santana's hair, pulling it hard as she came.

"Mmmmm, shit, San fuckkk me." Brittany whimpered, feeling a warm wetness coat her cock.

"God, your cum feels so good in my pussy." Santana groaned, coming down from her orgasm, able to feel the warm jizz seeping out of her. With one slick motion, Brittany pulled out, almost cumming against as she watched her cream oozing down Santana's thighs, her legs still shaking slightly.

Santana sighed happily, collapsing onto the bed with a lazy smile. Brittany followed closely after, laying down next to her, heart thumping inside her chest.

"I missed that." Brittany sighed, dazed and sated. Santana hummed in agreement. "Come here." She said softly, pulling Santana on top of her into a soft, languid kiss.

Lost in the moment, their lips parted and Brittany whispered "I love you." and they continued, until abruptly Santana came to the realisation and froze, eyes widening.

"Wait, what?" She asked in surprise, looking at Brittany with serious eyes. But the blonde seemed unaffected, as if she'd said nothing.

"Hmm?" She played dumb, but the thumping in her chest was a dead give away that she knew exactly what Santana meant.

"Did you just say.." Santana trailed off, her thoughts becoming jumbled. This was all too quick, too soon, and Brittany was clearly taking it back, which was even worse.

"I have to go." Brittany abruptly interjected, rolling off the bed to piece together her shattered clothes, putting them back on while Santana sat, naked in deep thought.

"Let me drive you home at least." Santana offered, but Brittany didn't reply, refusing to look her in the eye. Santana became frustrated, standing up she stood in front of Brittany, who was now fully dressed and cupped her chin, turning her head to look at her.

"Did you mean it?" She asked, clearly still thinking about what the blonde had just said, they both knew she couldn't play dumb now that she was cornered. Brittany bit the inside of her lip, her feelings conflicted. She hadn't really meant to say it, it just slipped out. She took a deep breath, bracing herself.

"I do love you. But I don't want to ruin this, whatever we have. I don't want you to get scared off." Brittany confessed honestly, and Santana's heart sank. She didn't think she seemed that heartless.

"Britt, it's only been a few weeks. I haven't even sat and thought about what it is we're doing. All I know is that I like it, and I don't want it to change." Brittany's expression fell and she turned away, hurt. Santana frowned, not knowing what she did wrong.

"All I know, is that whatever just happened was fucking amazing. You're amazing. But with feelings, it's different, things get complicated." Santana tried to explain, and Brittany's expression softened.

"I get it. Just forget I said it, k? Now can you take me home, it's dark and I don't want to walk incase the monsters get me." Brittany said in a cute voice, and Santana couldn't help but smile affectionately.

"Of course, B." She said warmly.

The drive to Brittany's was quiet and somewhat awkward. After dropping her off with an awkward wave, Santana knew she couldn't forget what Brittany said. She barely slept that night, her mind lingering on those three words.

"I love you too, B." She whispered into her pillow before finally falling asleep, a weight lifted off her chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay I'm home! Party hard everyone. Shit gets real in this chapter and hopefully from now on I'll update more frequently. It gets pretty serious, but of course there's some smut in the beginning and middle. Hope you like it. **

Weekends were like the light at the end of the tunnel for Santana. For Brittany, it was the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. The week had passed smoothly, despite Brittany's confession which hadn't been brought up since, but certainly hadn't been forgotten. It was like an unspoken, invisible tension hanging between them. They were the same as always, but in a way, they weren't.

"Hi San!" Brittany exclaimed over the phone very early on Saturday morning. Santana winced and pulled the phone away from her ear before replying.

"Morning to you too." She replied groggily, rubbing her eyes lazily. "B, it's like nine in the morning, on a _Saturday_." Santana groaned the last word, knowing it wouldn't affect Brittany's enthusiasm whatsoever. The girl was just a constant ball of energy.

"Sorry. It's just my parents are going out soon and they asked if I was doing anything so they could drop me off, and I'm bored and you're not doing anything anyway. So.. I was thinking we could like, go to the mall or whatever you want. I- I could come over, but I get it if you don't want me to if your mom's home-"

Santana tuned out, falling back asleep after the first long winded sentence. When she heard a silence from the phone, she pulled it back to her ear, rolling over on her side. She really didn't want to leave the warmth of her bed, then a random thought struck her, falling from her mouth before she could realise she'd said it out loud.

"Lets have a sleepover." She said, registering her words when she heard an elated squeal of excitement on the other end of the phone. _Seriously, a sleepover? What am I, five? _She thought, shaking her head at her childish choice of words. She was just lucky she'd only been talking to Brittany, possibly the only person who wouldn't notice her slip.

"Yours or mine?" Brittany shot, sounding way too excited for this hour of the morning. Santana rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress a smile.

"Yours. I'll drive over later, k?" Santana replied, trying to sound sweet through her unattractive morning grunt of a voice.

"Ok!" Brittany replied, bouncing up and down. They hadn't had a proper sleepover in like, ever. "I'll buy lollies and popcorn and we can watch movies and stay up all night." _And Cuddle_. Brittany added in her head with a whimsical smile.

"Sure, Britt." Santana yawned. "Now let me sleep!" She half joked.

Brittany pouted over the phone. "I wish I was there." She said, unabashed. Unaware that Santana was blushing furiously on the other end. She could believe Brittany could make something like that sound so sweet and innocent. She on the other hand, had a dirtier mind.

"Mmm, well too bad. Guess I'll just have to go back to sleep, unless you can think of any ways to wake me up." She whispered suggestively so that the implication wouldn't pass her by.

"Sannn.." Brittany whined. "That's not fair." She complained, wanting nothing more than to be on the other side of Santana's bed, or even more so, on top of her.

"I can't help it. You just woke me up from a very vivid sex dream and it was just getting to the good bit. Now I'm frustrated." Santana teased, knowing just how to work Brittany up. Although it was very true. It seemed almost every night she was having sex dreams about Brittany. She was sure it couldn't be healthy to be that obsessed, but she couldn't contain her raging hormones.

"San, my parents are leaving in like, five minutes and then I'll be alone. Please, pleaseeee get up. I promise it'll be worth it." Brittany pleaded, already mad with how hard she was beneath her loose boxers. It took all the willpower she possessed not to touch it, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Santana tested with a smirk. Suddenly, she was wide awake. Knowing the power she had over Brittany was such a turn on.

"I don't know. Just get here, _now_. Ugh, you drive me crazy San, _so_ crazy." Brittany whimpered, not knowing what had come over her to become this desperate, but ignoring how seriously ridiculous she sounded. Like she was about to burst.

"Gosh B, you sound really worked up." Santana played dumb, feeling her arousal shoot through her body, tingling her every nerve to life, like a mini electrocution. Her fingers absentmindedly fumbled with the band of her underwear, not yet delving further.

"I don't know what's going on, you've said barely anything and I'm so hard it hurts." Brittany said in a voice low with arousal that certainly convinced the equally horny Latina. Santana felt her stomach muscles clench as she pictured Brittany on the other end, her dick hard and ready for her.

"Britt, as much as I'd love to get my phone sex on with you, my parents are like, two doors down." Santana explained regretfully. Brittany half sighed half groaned through the phone in frustration.

"Just be quiet then. Please San." She begged, knowing all too well how to get her way. With a smirk she ran her free hand over the outside of her tented boxers, biting her lip as she grabbed onto her pulsating shaft through the thin material. _Talk about morning glory. _She thought.

"Britt, was that you?" Santana asked, hearing beeping noises on her phone and some ruffling noises.

"Yeah, sorry. Hey, look in your messages." Brittany said in a casual voice, laced with naughty intentions. She waited silently, smirking at what Santana was about to see.

Santana curiously took the phone from her ear and saw that she had one new text. Having no idea what to expect, she opened the message, her jaw dropping instantly at what she saw. Brittany from waist down, hard and naked, one hand wrapped around her cock showing off its impressive length. Noting the silence, Brittany's smirk widened.

"Like what you see, San?" She asked coyly, stroking her shaft as she did, imagining it was Santana's hand and not her own.

Santana's breathing was suspiciously heavier on the other end, her breaths panting against the speaker of the phone. It was hot, and unintentionally getting Brittany off.

"I bet you wish you were here now." Brittany husked smugly, stroking herself quickly, already close to her release.

"Fuck it." Santana grunted, darting to her feet, flinging on clothes haphazardly. "Don't _move_ until I'm there, Britt. I mean it." Santana demanded, almost tripping over her jeans as she ungracefully tugged them on.

"Well you better hurry, my cock's not feeling patient today." Brittany said, her voice matching Santana's authority. It wasn't normal how easily she could go from innocent and sweet to a complete sex maniac. Not that Santana was complaining.

"I'm on my way. I'll be five minutes. Seriously, you better be naked on your bed when I get there." Santana ordered, feeling her arousal grow, along with adrenaline as she quietly snuck out of her own house and turned the car engine on.

"Your pussy better be ready." Brittany moaned, slowing her strokes, as torturous as it was. She knew when Santana arrived it would be worth it.

"Talk like that and it will be." Santana groaned, feeling her crotch burn in need.

After an abrupt hanging up, Santana threw some clothes on, not really caring what it was seeing as though they'd most likely be off within seconds of her arrival at Brittany's. She was just thankful there weren't many police in Lima, or she'd probably have lost her license for reckless driving on her pursuit to the Pierces.

Knowing Brittany well enough, she jiggled the front door handle which was of course, readily open. She was almost angry at the lack of safety precautions, but was too horny to care in that moment. She ran up the stairs at lightning speed, stumbling over one with a loud thud. She blushed and regained her footing, glad that nobody saw her embarrassing fall.

"Fucking stairs." She muttered, wincing in pain for a second before it completely numbed when she noticed the open door of Brittany's room. Her eyes widened, arousal sky-rocketing as she saw the girl laid out on her back, biting her lip, leering at her with those damn sexy bedroom eyes. Finally her eyes locked onto the huge, erect appendage hovering an inch above Brittany's naked stomach. She swallowed thickly, her body forgetting how to move. All it took was a come hither gesture from Brittany and Santana was practically at her knees, pleading for Brittany to give her an instruction.

"You were eight minutes." Brittany spoke evenly and plainly, a look of disinterest on her face as the took a glance down at a perplexed brunette.

"W-what?" Santana stuttered, disbelieving that Brittany could be so cruel. But the blonde's lips confirmed her suspicions as they curled up into a mischievous smirk.

"You said you'd be five. You were eight, and now my dick hurts. But clearly you don't want it enough, otherwise you would have been here faster." She said casually, despite the fact Santana's mouth was gaping in awe and frustration.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana spoke, low and deadly serious. She woke up early, drove all the way there and Brittany had the fucking nerve to reject her? Oh no, this was not going to go down. Santana may be a submissive little bitch at times, but she's still Santana freaking Lopez. She stood up quickly, towering over Brittany with an intimidating snarl on her lips.

"I fucking woke up early, came all the way here and got on my knees for your cock and you're going to lie there and watch me suffer? Oh _hell_ no. Sit up, _now_." Santana demanded in her best HBIC voice. Brittany looked up, wide eyed and was reluctant for a second or two before shooting up, looking Santana directly in the eye. She couldn't deny that the tone of voice sent a jolt of arousal between her legs, causing her cock to twitch.

Santana noticed this, a smirk forming on her pouty lips as she continued looking down at her target. She moved forward, slowly and teasingly crawling over Brittany on all fours, careful not to make contact. Brittany's breath hitched and her cock throbbed really, really painfully. She looking down, seeing that it was turning an agitated red colour. The head was swollen and begging to be touched, so she thrust her hips up, but Santana was too quick and lifted her hips so that no contact was made.

"Uh uh." She tutted mockingly. "And to think.." She began in a husky voice, her hot breath hitting Brittany's ear causing her body to shudder. "I wore no panties because I thought you were going to be fair and let me fuck you. I guess that's too bad, seeing as though you seem fine teasing me, how about you use some of that energy to jack _yourself_ off. You don't deserve my pussy, or my mouth"

Brittany whimpered, almost crying with need. She regretted being a tease, now all she wanted was for Santana to suck her off, or even just touch her. She was so desperate.

"I'm sorry baby, I just really need you and I wanted to make it sexy." Brittany explained truthfully. This was how they always did foreplay. But apparently not this morning. Call her a bad morning person, but Santana was over Brittany bossing her around all the time. She wanted some of the power for once.

"Just because you have a cock doesn't mean you can always tell me what to do!" Santana hissed, at this she thrust her hips down, rubbing the fabric of her jeans against Brittany's hard cock, eliciting a throaty groan. She held back her own noises of pleasure, although a slight whimper escaped when she thrust again, feeling Brittany's dick press into her wet slit. Before Brittany could get too big of a head, Santana pushed her clothed body down and pressed chaste kisses all over Brittany's jaw and neck.

"Mmm, I love your sweet lady kisses." Brittany cooed, running her fingers through silky dark hair and gripped her scalp to push Santana closer for much needed pressure.

"I bet you do." Santana husked, sucking lightly on her pulse point before increasing the pressure, this time scraping her teeth along the sensitive skin.

"Uh, shit." Brittany gasped, eyes clenching shut along with her thighs as Santana continued those playful, yet teasing kisses along her neck. Santana smiled against her, poking out her tongue and dragging it down to Brittany's collarbone to nibble down on.

"Please San.." Brittany pleaded breathily, pushing her head down to attempt to direct Santana between her legs. But the Latina wouldn't have any of it, biting down, hard, causing Brittany to whine loudly, throwing her head back at the painful sensation. But what she had expected to be an unpleasant pain, was more sexy than anything. She'd never seen Santana like this.

"You're so hot." She rasped, massaging her head with long, strong fingers. Santana mewled happily at the touch, like a dog being stroked. She basked in it, nuzzling into Brittany's hand. Before she knew it, she'd allowed the blonde to guide her down between her legs so that she was barely an inch away from her cock.

She looked up at Brittany with her big, brown eyes and was met with a dark blue, filled with swirling lust. She bit the inside of her lip, feeling herself dampen her thighs at the sight of pale, flushed cheeks, her eyes desperate with unspoken words of encouraging demands.

"Come on baby, I wanna see you stroke your cock for me. Show me how much you want to fuck my pussy." Santana demanded, her voice unwavering and low with need. Thankfully, Brittany's reluctance faded the second she gripped the base of her own cock.

Santana bit her lip as she watched Brittany's hand slowly stroke the length up and down, taking her sweet time, undoubtedly to tease the Latina, who wasn't having it, growling a low "Faster" which spurred Brittany on as she complied to the order. To Santana's satisfaction, she watched Brittany's hand working up and down her cock at a restlessly fast pace. Her breathing picked up as she looked Santana in the eye, the look of complete lust causing a spurt of precum to dribble onto her hand.

"Shit, I want you so bad." Brittany husked. Her skin was burning with the closeness of Santana, but at the same time it was maddening to have her right there and doing nothing but watching. It was a bittersweet torture to get herself off, but unusually enough it was really turning them both on.

Santana smirked, basking in the power she felt with this control over Brittany. She felt like she could make her do anything, and that was a major turn on. She had to resist sliding her fingers into her jeans to rub her pulsating clit.

"You look so hot jerking yourself off. I bet you're close. I bet you wish I'd touch you." She teased relentlessly, loving the way Brittany nodded frantically and squirmed desperately.

"Oh, _fuck_." Brittany moaned as her eyes rolled back. Her hips began to buck into her hand. "I'm so close, ugh, God I wish I was fucking you right now!" She whined breathlessly. Santana had to resist the temptation of letting her do just that. She was loving this too much.

"Cum all over yourself, show me what a dirty slut you are. You're loving this aren't you? You love it when I tell you what to do for once." She said, her voice raspier than usual. If that wasn't enough to set Brittany off, her words were. Especially since they were undoubtedly true.

"Oh fuck, I love it San. I- Oh my.. God! I'm cumming!" She suddenly cried out, her hot load shooting up and onto her stomach and as high as her tits. She kept up her frantic strokes while Santana tried not to cum just by watching Brittany writhe in her orgasm. Her jizz covering her taut abs and soft tits. Without another coherent thought, she lunged forward and licked the creamy substance from her skin. Brittany's eyes shot open and gasped at the sight.

"Fuck, and you think I'm dirty." She groaned, sinking her fingers into smooth brown hair, making sure that Santana lapped up each remaining rope of her warm cum.

"But, B you know I love your cum." Santana spoke in a teasing voice yet again. As expected, Brittany's cock didn't soften whatsoever.

"Can I fuck you now?" Brittany pleaded with an adorable pout. Santana laughed, shaking her head. How someone so dirty could sound so innocent was a mystery to her, but she loved every second of it.

As she was about to enthusiastically agree, fiddling with the button on her jeans as Brittany's massaged her thighs, there was an uncomfortable spasm in her stomach. Santana froze her actions, frowning. After a few seconds Brittany looked up at her, concerned.

"San, you ok?" She asked softly, eyebrows creasing as she watched Santana's face fall and contort into an expression of discomfort.

Her stomach churned and a wave of nausea washed over her, turning her face pale. She quickly stood up and backed away from Brittany, breathing deeply to try and regain some composure. But it only became worse. With a sickening wrench of her body, Santana's eyes widened and she bolted from the room covering her mouth.

Brittany lay in utter confusion before being jolted out of her shock by the sound of Santana undoubtedly vomiting into her toilet. She shot up, throwing on some clothes to make herself decent before running into the toilet, dropping to her knees and giving Santana's back a comforting rub. She didn't ask any questions, only cooed soothing words and delicately held back her hair as Santana released bile from her empty stomach.

Santana hadn't realised she was crying until she stopped throwing up. Brittany frowned sadly and flushed the toilet, worried half to death. Santana stood shakily and washed her mouth at the sink. Brittany pouted and wrapped her arms softly around Santana's waist to try to soothe her shaking.

"San why are you sick? It's not me, is it?" She asked self consciously, tightening her grip when she wasn't shoved away. So she assumed Santana felt a bit better.

"I-I don't know." Santana muttered, however her voice was weak and Brittany knew there was something more. She slowly nudged Santana to turn around, but when she did, she wouldn't look Brittany in the eye.

"Santana you can tell me." Brittany said reassuringly, cupping her chin.

Santana sighed deeply and fought back tears. She'd had the suspicion for a couple of days now, but this confirmed her fear. Every morning for the past couple of days she'd been sick. She tried to brush it off as nothing, but this was the fourth time in a row. There was only one thing that could mean, and it was certainly possible.

"Remember last week, when we had sex and you-you.." She trailed off, blinking open her eyes to try to make Brittany understand without actually saying it. Because if she did, it would become real. The nightmare would be real and she didn't want that, but more so she didn't want it for Brittany.

Brittany stared at her, still obviously confused, having no idea what she was referring to.

"What, baby?" She asked in a whisper. The endearment made Santana feel even worse for what she was about to say. She took a deep breath and looked up at Brittany with glossy eyes.

"We.. didn't use a condom. You- you came inside me, B. I've been sick every morning. I-I just.. didn't want to worry you. It's not fair.. ugh. I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have let you do it!" Santana raised her voice, finally losing her temper. She wasn't angry at Brittany, she was angry at herself for letting it happen.

Brittany was stunned to silence. She may be clueless sometimes, but she wasn't stupid, she knew what this meant. After Holly Holiday's lessons in Glee, this definitely wasn't a good thing. She took a shaky breath, bucking up the courage she didn't have to pull Santana into a tight hug.

"You're not stupid. I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. We were in the moment, you know? I.. didn't even know I could do that." She said quietly. At that, Santana's head shot up and she roughly pushed Brittany away, glaring at her incredulously.

"You didn't fucking know?" Santana cried, tears running freely down her cheeks. Brittany felt a tug at her chest and tried to touch and comfort Santana, but was pushed away again. Her heart broke. She hadn't meant for this to happen.

"I just thought.. well, I'm not a guy. I can't get a girl pregnant.." She explained weakly, only realising how stupid it sounded now.

"Oh my God, Brittany. You really are fucking stupid! Why do you think we use condoms? For fun? Holy shit, it's like you don't even care. You may not be a guy, but you may as well be. You just fuck me for your own pleasure don't you? Well I hope the couple of seconds it was worth that it got you off. I bet you're happy you don't have to deal with the shit I'm going through!" She was yelling now, losing her patience. She was definitely angry at Brittany now.

"Have you taken a test? It might just be a stomach bug or something." Brittany suggested hopelessly.

"Oh yeah, how convenient. A few days after we fuck and you spill your jizz into me I happen to get a stomach bug that only makes me sick in mornings and apparently makes my period late. Jesus, Brittany!" Again, Brittany only realised how stupid she sounded after she'd spoken. But she didn't want Santana to be angry with her, she really was sorry. She really didn't know.

"I'll buy you pregnancy tests, ok? Then if we still don't know I'll come with you to the doctor. You're angry now but this is just as much your problem as it is mine. I know it's my fault, but you certainly weren't complaining when I came inside you-"

"Oh so that makes it all ok! You accompany me along to see if you knocked me up. How nice, and then what if it's positive? Who has to fucking carry a foetus and wonder what the fuck to do with her life? Huh? Not you! For all I know you could just fuck off and do what you want and I'll be left with the baby. Maybe I'll end up like Quinn, alone and depressed with no one to give a fuck. What about my parents? My abeula already hates me, and my parents will surely fucking kick my ass out on the streets. Then you get the male privilege of having a cock, right? How is that fair? You fucked up, I deal with the consequences." She ranted while Brittany listened with a breaking heart. Feeling more guilty by the second.

"Stop acting like I raped you or something!" Brittany snapped hysterically shocking Santana into silence. "Stop thinking about yourself for ten seconds, Santana. You think I feel good about this? I'm trying to help!" Brittany cried, wishing for Santana to just listen and understand. But she knew how the girl was, her anger didn't subside that easily.

"Why the fuck do you even care? What are we anyway? We're nothing but fuck buddies." Santana spat bitterly.

Brittany's jaw dropped and she stepped forward this determination that was almost intimidating as she towered over the smaller Latina.

"Why do I care?" She repeated, hurt evident in her broken voice. Santana stared back, suddenly feeling guilty for her outburst. Her face softened.

"I told you I love you and you're asking why I _care_?" She seethed uncharacteristically. That's what scared Santana the most. She knew she'd taken it too far. Brittany was cut deep.

"Britt.." Santana tried softly, but the blonde stepped back towards the door and refused to make eye contact like she _that_ disgusted. It made Santana hate herself. She felt like monster. She mentally slapped herself, but it was too late.

"I think we need time apart." She dared to say. Santana was taken aback.

"What?" She gasped. "Brittany I could be pregnant with _your_ child and you're walking away?" Her world crashed down in that moment and she never felt more betrayed.

"Fuck you." She sneered, pushing past Brittany and left the room in brisk walk downstairs towards the front door. Brittany rushed after her, instantly taking it back. She just couldn't believe this was happening, _could_ be happening. She might have knocked Santana up, this was her fault.

"I'm sorry! Santana, please just wait!" Brittany called out, running down the stairs two at a time before Santana could open the door to leave. She approached her and grabbed her wrist so that they were forced face to face.

"I shouldn't have said that. I just don't know what to do, I don't know what you want me to do." She said helplessly. Santana couldn't deny the sincerity in Brittany's voice and her sparkling blue eyes. As much as she wanted to turn around and leave, she knew it would do no good to the situation.

She sighed and tentatively leant towards Brittany who gasped in relief as she took her into a warm embrace. Brittany returned the hug and nuzzled into Santana's neck, taking in the familiar scent. It calmed her. They stayed like this for what may have been seconds, minutes or hours. Neither could tell.

"You're right. This isn't all about me-"

"No, don't say that." Brittany cut her off. "I was just angry, this is about you. You're the one who has to go through it all, I just have to be there. I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now. I'm worried too, though. I'm worried for you and what this could mean for us. Just.. promise you'll take a test as soon as I get you one, ok?" Brittany said, surprising Santana with her ability to be so easily apologetic.

"Ok.." Santana whispered in a small, but honest voice. Brittany felt relieved for the moment and entwined their fingers.

"Whatever happens, I'll be here." Brittany reassured, tightening the grip of their fingers together.

"I.." Santana began in a choked voice. Her heart thumped hard in her chest as she was overcome with emotion. "Thank you." She finished, trying to sound unaffected despite the guilt and shame she felt, again not being able to tell Brittany how she really felt. That she had fallen for her, hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh ohhh. What's gonna happen? So it's kindasorta a cliffhanger. For those who aren't into the whole idea of the pregnancy story line and are in this for the smut only, I've got ideas for the next few chapters and promise it wont get boring in that perspective. I get really shitty when I'm reading awesome smut then they get pregnant or there's a scare and it just gets boring and the smut dies. Well, I'm here to assure you that although there's some angst and shock horror, some plot, that this will still contain sexy times of some sort. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so don't hate me, I know it's been a while since an update. This chapter was just really hard to write, mostly because I wanted it to be honest and believable. Some of you aren't going to like the direction I've taken this, but that's ok. I just hope you can keep an open mind and keep faith that this wont become too dramatic. I've still got ideas for sexy time, somehow. So anyway, I hope you guys like this. I'll try and update quicker next time. Oh, and what do you think about a Quinntana friendship? I've got some ideas. Anyway! Read and Review :)**

"How long has it been?" Santana asked nervously, teetering off the edge of her bed with Brittany sitting next to her, timing with her phone.

"Three minutes." She mumbled. Santana sighed heavily. This had to be the longest ten minutes of her life. It was torture. Brittany had been aware of her nervous behaviour and wanted to do whatever she could to help, despite the fact she was practically shaking in fear of what those tests would say.

Brittany and Santana waited for what seemed like years until finally an alarm went off, startling them both back into reality. Santana's eyes widened and her heart thumped through her chest, but she didn't dare move. She felt paralysed, unable to function her frozen limbs. So instead, Brittany swallowed the bile seeping up her throat and stood up shakily. But before she could walk another step, she felt a weak tug around her wrist. She turned to meet pleading eyes, for what they were pleading for she wasn't sure.

"Whatever happens, it'll be ok. Do you want me to look, or-" She said, hoping it would calm the terrified girl.

"No, you look... please." Santana added gently, taking a deep breath as she watched Brittany turn on the spot.

Brittany smiled, or at least mustered the effort to fake one. She felt Santana's grip loosen and again, her feet walked her towards her fate. Opening the bathroom door was the hardest thing she'd ever done, and once it was open there was no turning back. Five pregnancy tests lay upon the bathroom sink, waiting and ready. Brittany had never loathed a few pieces of plastic more in her life, and she hoped she wasn't about to hate them even more.

Not baring to torture herself and Santana any longer, she took a tentative step forward and looked up at the ceiling to soothe her mind, or what was left of it. It didn't work. Before she could register that she was even looking down, her eyes were squared with the result of the first test.

"Shit." She gasped. Before looking at the rest, she checked the box again to make sure she'd got it right. All five tests had two red lines, which according to the box indicated that they were positive.

"No.." She whispered to herself, eyes closing to prevent the burning tears from forming. Her stomach churned, her head was spinning, she felt weak. Next thing, Santana sprung from the bed and rushed into the bathroom. She stopped dead in the doorway, watching Brittany who stood completely still, holding up one of the tests and showed it to her with a trembling hand almost making it unreadable.

"I-I'm sorry." Brittany whispered through a choked sob. She felt so guilty and ashamed, wondering how she could be so stupid. As always, _stupid fucking Brittany!_ Can't even have sex without knocking up the only person she ever truly loved and cared about. Someone who didn't even love her back. Not the way she wanted at least, and that scared her to death that this baby hadn't been conceived out of love.

"It's.. positive?" Santana asked in disbelief, her timid voice loud among the deafening silence. She was trying to keep her emotions in check, but she had never expected this to be real. It couldn't be. This wasn't happening.

"What- What about my parents? They're gonna fucking kick my ass out! Fuck! Why did you do this to me? I don't want a damn baby. I'm seventeen for Gods sake!" Santana ranted through thick sobs. Tears freely flowing down her cheeks and splattering on the bathroom tiles.

"I wont let them. I'm going to be with you every step of the way, whatever choices you make I'll stand by you. It's my fault, I did this. If anyone deserves to be kicked out, it's me. What are people gonna say? No one knows about me and telling them wouldn't do any good. Shit San, I screwed up. Please don't hate me!" Brittany begged, losing her cool for once in her life. It shocked Santana to see Brittany so distressed, but there was a bigger issue at hand and she had no idea where to go from this point. She never imagined the test would ever be positive, she had a naïve hope that they'd be lucky. Apparently not.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked the blonde helplessly flailing her hands out in front of her. For the first time in her life she felt completely vulnerable. Before Brittany could reply, a choked sob left Santana's throat and she fell weakly into the crook of Brittany's neck, gripping her tightly.

"It's ok baby. You don't have to keep it. I mean.. it's your decision, it's your body." Brittany cooed, trying to comfort Santana as best as she could, gripping her equally as tight. She could feel her smaller body shaking against her. She couldn't imagine what Santana was going through if it was already this bad for herself.

They rocked together on the spot for a couple of minutes, taking in the situation. There were different stages of emotions. First was shock, then realisation and now guilt. Brittany felt enough guilt for the both of them, but Santana also knew that this was now Brittany's burden too, as much as she wanted somebody to blame. After a deep breath, she softly pulled away, keeping contact by interlocking their fingers.

"I'm sorry, this isn't all your fault. It was me, too. As much as I wish this wasn't happening, I-I just can't kill it. It's a thing, you know? Our thing. Even though it's like, a jellybean right now it's still a baby. It's still living. It's us." Santana explained, the words spilling from her mouth like they'd always been there, waiting to get out. She didn't even realise that she felt that way until she finished speaking.

Brittany raised her eyebrows, slightly in awe of Santana's sudden moral outburst. She'd never taken the girl to be religious in any sense, but what she said did make sense to her. It was a living thing. It was a little ball of them, that had the potential to grow into a real life human. Suddenly Brittany realised that this wasn't a matter of regretting the past, but adjusting for the situation. Either they could get an abortion, or have the baby. Neither seemed fair.

"We need to tell our parents." Brittany announced, cutting the tense air like a knife. Santana's eyes snapped up towards hers and poured out incredulous doubt. Brittany could see the fear of rejection, the shame, the guilt. She felt it too, but this wasn't something they could hide.

Santana's throat constricted at the thought, her stomach dropping. She couldn't fathom the thought of saying those words to her parents. As much as they tolerated from her, this was something she wasn't so sure they'd be accepting of.

"I'm so scared." She whispered brokenly. Immediately Brittany's heart fell. She couldn't stand seeing Santana so sad, her eyes all dark and watery. Like she'd lost that spicy Latina fire. Or so Brittany liked to call it.

"Hey, come on." She encouraged, stepping closer. "We're family now. Whatever happens, you'll have me, ok?"

Santana nodded, lifting her head to give Brittany a grateful, watery smile. Brittany smile back, sighing as she leant forward and pulled Santana into a tight embrace, resting her chin on her shoulder. They stayed together in silence, and occasional nervous small talk until it was dark Santana's parents were both home.

"You sure you want me there with you? I mean.. what if they try to murder me?" Brittany asked in complete seriousness. She knew Santana's parents were pretty conservative, and if anything like their daughter, fiercely over protective. It was sure to be a bloody fight.

"I just know that I'll need you, especially if they're really angry, ok? You don't have to say anything." Santana reassured, twiddling fingers nervously in her lap, finally rising from her bed to prepare herself for the inevitable moment that was sure to occur. She knew that if she held it off any longer, she'd chicken out. There was one part of her telling her to be like Quinn and lie, but then she remembered how well that worked out.

"Ok." Brittany breathed, walking towards Santana and entwining their fingers. Santana sucked in her bottom lip and shakily took the first steps towards her own grave. It dawned on her once she was down the stairs that this was going to be harder to admit than she thought, but Brittany gave her hand a reassuring tight squeeze that spurred her on.

"Mom, dad." She called tentatively, still holding Brittany's hands as the two stood guiltily in the dining room. A moment later, both her mother and father had curiously entered the room, both sets of eyes weary and confused when they noticed their daughters demeanour, not to mention that she was holding onto Brittany's hand for dear life. As a parent, natural instincts kicked in and the couple gave each other a knowing look that this was going to be bad news.

Santana held her gaze on the floor, gathering her courage to look up. It was hard, but what she said next was the hardest thing she's ever done. The words tumbled out ungracefully, but nonetheless they came out and meant all the same.

"I think I'm pregnant..." She rambled out in one long word. At this, she watched her mothers eyes pop so far out of their sockets that she looked like she'd seen a ghost. Worse, her dad showed no sign of emotion, stunned into complete shock. It made Santana's stomach churn in a sickly way. Her palms were now sweating into Brittany's, but the blonde didn't let go.

"Mija, h-how?" A pang shot into Santana's chest. Her mother looked so broken, so disappointed, so confused that she couldn't get manage to scream out in anger.

Tears sprung into Santana's eyes and she scolded herself for doing so because she promised herself she wouldn't be weak. If anything for Brittany. The tension in the room was so thick that she felt like she was going to pass out, her words stuck in her tightened throat, spluttering out in the least eloquent way possible.

"W-well Britt and I were just... fooling around. She didn't even know that... that it could happen. It was an accident! Don't blame her, ok? I swear, I-I didn't know, I didn't even know _it_ could do that." Brittany and Santana had been friends so long that it was inevitable that her parents found out about Brittany's extra appendage, and just like Santana, they had no idea that she could possibly be fertile.

Before her mom could speak, her father cut in.

"That is how accidents happen! How could you be so ignorant? So stupid?" He swore and rambled on angrily in Spanish, and Santana was glad that Brittany couldn't understand a word he was saying, because it wasn't nice at all.

"What am I supposed to tell people? My daughter is a disgrace, and since when have you and Brittany been sexually active? If I had known this, I wouldn't allow her anywhere near you. Not only is it unnatural that she's a girl, but my daughter will not be seen with a.." It was like he couldn't even find the words to describe his disgust and apparent hidden loathing of Brittany's condition.

"With a _freak!_" He finished, spitting venom through the last word, as if Brittany weren't even human. Like she was some kind of deformed monster, defiling his perfect, innocent daughter.

Santana snapped at this, discovering a possessive side to her that she didn't know existed. A noise came low from her throat, a growl of sorts as she squeezed Brittany's hand harder and stepped protectively in front of her. She stared at her father with loathing eyes, filled with rage. The fifty year old man actually cowered in fear.

"Don't you dare." She hissed in warning, her eyes narrow whilst Brittany wished she could just disappear out of this situation.

"If that's how it will be, then you can leave and take..._ it _with you." Her father seethed, overcome with anger and disappointment in his daughter. All he had wanted for her was to be like other girls, date a real boy and go to goddamn church.

Although Santana had almost been expecting those words, it didn't hurt any less to actually hear them. To be rejected by her own parents while her mother just stood by, too ashamed to even look at her. It made her sick. Even if she wanted to retaliate, she couldn't find it within herself to fight.

"Fine." She replied stiffly, not showing her parents any weakness. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction. Because yes, she made a mistake. But Brittany wasn't a freak and she didn't plan on this ever happening. As if she wanted to get knocked up by a girl with a dick. How the hell was she supposed to explain that to people when her bump shows?

Before she stormed out, Santana tugged Brittany upstairs into her room and told her to wait while she hastily packed a few things. Brittany could tell that Santana was falling apart, that she was panicking. She didn't know what she could do, because she knew if she tried to talk to her, that she'd get snapped at.

"You can stay at mine." Brittany said, after a minute of tense silence.

Santana stopped her rushed packing for a second, flinching visibly before returning to the task at hand. Brittany knew she was shocked that she'd suggest that. Because although the Pierces were an accepting family, getting your supposed best friend knocked up with a penis that shouldn't be there wasn't something you discussed lightly.

Santana packed the last of her essentials, zipping up her mess of a bag before slinging it over her shoulder and sighing deeply. Brittany's heart broke a little, watching Santana look so helpless and vulnerable. It didn't help that Brittany had the constant thought of a growing baby in Santana's womb, that a part of her was growing inside of her. She was never the protective type, but something about that kicked her maternal instincts into overdrive.

"When we get to mine, go up to my room ok? Lie down or something. I'll talk to my mom, I'll even take all the blame. I don't care. You don't deserve to be treated like this, Santana. I'm going to take care of you, even if I have to beg my parents to let you stay at mine until it's time to have the baby. I'll get a job... I'll pay for all the doctors bills, I'll do anything. I promise." Brittany said urgently, as if she thought Santana might leave her if she didn't. But more so because she really, honestly cared about Santana, and loved her more than anyone.

For a second, Santana just blinked and stared at the blonde. Unsure of what to say. Instead, she leapt forward and hugged Brittany as tightly as she could without hurting her. Brittany returned the gesture, rubbing soothing circles over Santana's back, in hope of calming her, or simply letting her know she wasn't alone.

"I don't deserve you." Santana whispered so quietly that she might not have said anything at all. But Brittany heard it louder than anything she'd ever said before.

"Is that why you wont be my girlfriend? Or tell me how you really feel?" Brittany whispered back carefully.

"If I have this kid, lets face it. You'd be the better mom. I'm a cold hearted bitch. You're nothing but caring and loving. You deserve someone who can give you everything you want."

"I just want you." Brittany replied, pulling away slightly to look into watery brown eyes. "But if you really didn't feel the same way, you wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't have defended me to your parents. You would hate me for ruining your life."

Santana narrowed her eyes to the floor, finding the eye contact invasive. She didn't want Brittany to see how weak she felt. She was always the strong one, the tough one. Vulnerability was weakness. It felt humiliating to feel so helpless, because she wasn't used to needing someone to lean on. She was used to always taking care of Brittany. Yet after all this time, she'd been neglecting herself.

"I can't talk about this now, Britt. Can we just go to yours? I need to rest." She said softly, her voice so quiet and pleading. That alone terrified Brittany. Because Santana was always confident and hid her feelings. But it was like now, she was hurting too much to hide it.

"Ok, lets go honey. It'll be ok, I promise." Brittany said, leaning forward to kiss Santana's forehead. It was light and barely there, but it was the only thing that kept Santana from falling apart completely.

Brittany lead them this time, getting out of the house as quickly as possible. Neither gave her parents a passing glance as they closed the door behind them. Luckily, Santana had been smart enough to take her keys, relieved that her parents hadn't thought of that.

"I'll drive, San. You just sit, ok?" Brittany cooed, placing her hand over Santana's until the Latina sighed and nodded in resignation and dropped the keys into Brittany's hand. As much as it sucked to admit it, she felt too emotionally drained to drive, and it made her feel even worse about herself that Brittany was being so sweet. Because she knew deep inside that she didn't deserve it. She had never told Brittany her true feelings, and constantly pushed her away, even when she admitted she loved her.

The car ride was silent, and Santana stared out into the looming darkness. Thankfully, the ride was quick, and she didn't have too long to think how horribly this could go, and that the pain was far from over. Frankly, she felt like she didn't have any fight left in her, and that was saying something.

Brittany lead her to the front door, and both stopped before entering. Santana could tell that Brittany had something she wanted to say.

"Go straight up to my room ok? Get into my bed and stay there. I'll try be quick with mom, and I hope she understands that we need each other right now. Then I'm going to get into bed and we're going to cuddle and go to sleep. No more talking about this, not tonight." She said, with a surprising amount of authority and care at the same time.

Brittany just seemed to continue surprising Santana, who hadn't been expecting this kind of treatment at all. She was making it really, really hard not to love her. So instead of melting into a ball of mush over how adorably sweet Brittany was being, she just nodded in understanding.

When Brittany opened the door, she made sure to block out everything as she practically ran up the stairs into Brittany's room. It felt silly, but once she was inside, collapsed into her bed, she realised there was nowhere else she'd rather be. Just the smell of Brittany on her pillow and her sheets soothed her. So she got under the covers and covered herself in the delicious scent of vanilla and coconut. She'd never been more grateful for scented moisturiser. Because the smell was just so Brittany, and it made everything better for a little while.

Downstairs, Brittany nervously cornered her mom who was working on dinner in the kitchen, oblivious to the chaos that had just occurred.

"Mom.." Brittany called out tentatively, her emotions transparent as ever. Instantly, her mom knew something was wrong.

"Brittany, what is it?" She asked in deep concern, jumping to all kinds of conclusions only a mother would be able to conjure up with a split second.

Brittany took in a deep breath, feeling unprepared for this kind of announcement, knowing the reaction couldn't be good. But it was inevitable. So she mustered up all of her courage and looked her mom in the eye.

"I-I got Santana pregnant." She stuttered, her heart beating through her chest a million miles an hour as she waited for the response. It was like waiting for a bomb to explode.

Her mothers jaw dropped, and she stared at her daughter in disbelief. Brittany panicked, because she wasn't saying anything, and the silence was painful. So she took this time to try to explain herself, for Santana's sake.

"It was my fault. I didn't know it could even happen. I didn't know I could do that. But now her parents kicked her out and I told her to go upstairs to my room. Please, please let her stay, mom. Please!" She wasn't below begging at this point. She had been so composed this whole time, but the weight of the situation was starting to crash down on her and she felt so sick, so exhausted. She couldn't handle more rejection. She needed Santana to be ok, she had to take care of her, it was her duty.

"Brittany, please calm down." Her mother ordered, having never seen her daughter in such a state of distress. Unlike Santana's parents, Brittany's well-being came first. Not to say that she wasn't shocked.

"Firstly, I'm glad that you told me, I want you to feel like you can talk to me, ok? I love Santana like a child, and I'm really disappointed in you for not being more careful. But I'm going to have to find a new doctor, because I was sure that you were impotent. Honey, you didn't know better. But, you still should have been safe." Brittany hung her head in shame, already knowing how badly she'd screwed up. It hurt even more hearing it from her mom. Luckily though, she was a very sensitive, understanding woman.

"Oh, Brittany." She sighed sadly. A part of her wanted to be angry, but another part reminded her that she was a mother, and that she had to take care of her daughter. No matter what the circumstance.

"I'm proud that you've stuck with Santana. A lot of boys would have freaked out and left by now. But you two are so much stronger than that, ok? You need to be with her, and take care of her. The poor girl has just been kicked out of her own home. But I promise her parents will come around, different people react in different ways to such a thing. No parent wants that for their child." In that moment, Brittany was more than glad that her mom was a psychologist. Because she knew so much about this kind of situation.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I love you. I just feel so bad for doing this to her." Brittany choked out, forcing back the tears that had been threatening to fall all day.

"Honey.." Her mother cooed, falling into a reassuring embrace. The two held each other for a while, until Brittany calmed down and took a few deep breaths. She didn't want to have red eyes and runny nose when she went up to see Santana.

"If it was anyone, I'm glad it was Santana. I've never seen anyone look at someone with such love and adoration than she does to you." Brittany pulled away from the hug and tilted her head in confusion. But her mother just smiled knowingly.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. Now, she's got to learn to love herself, and you need to be patient, and be there for her. But don't get ahead of yourself." She joked, shooting Brittany a pointed look, who merely chuckled softly and rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you two sleep together at night, as long as it's _just_ sleeping. I'm sure one baby is enough for Santana." She said. Brittany just shot her a look that yelled 'Mom!' but knew this was her mom's odd way of saying that it was ok for Santana to stay, and that she recognised their intimate relationship. Brittany couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, you have no idea... this means a lot. I have to go tell San." Brittany rambled, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek before leaping up the stairs two at a time while her mom just watched, unable to wipe the smile off of her face at her daughters shifting emotions.

Brittany was careful to open her bedroom door, making sure to be quiet in case Santana was asleep. But as she did, Santana's head shot up as if she'd been waiting for her the whole time. Brittany just smiled and closed the door behind her before crawling into the bed next to Santana.

"It's ok. Mom said you can stay, and she's not mad." She said quickly, and instantly Santana felt a weight off her shoulders. Her tense body relaxed and she shuffled closer to Brittany.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, B." Santana said quietly, biting her lip while she looked up bashfully into blue eyes.

Brittany just smiled and shook her head, before wrapping an arm around Santana's waist, bringing their bodies together so that they were flush against one another. Both melted into the physical connection, feeling safe and content for the first time that day.

"You wouldn't be pregnant." Brittany tried to joke, but it came out more bitter. As if she were still really mad at herself. But thankfully, Santana just snuggled closer into the crook of her neck, and placed a tender kiss against the sensitive skin. Brittany's stomach flipped at the gentleness of the touch.

"Lets not think about it that way. Ok? Tonight I just want you to hold me. Because when you're not, I fall apart. B, you keep me sane. I'm so glad it's you I'm going through this with." She mumbled sleepily, not realising how much her words had affected Brittany.

She wanted to be able to whisper goodnight, and tell her how much she loved her. But she remembered what her mom said. Santana needed time. She prayed that it was true, and that soon enough she'd tell her how she felt. But tonight, their love was unspoken. It was in the subtle caress of a thumb, the warmth of a steady breath, the soft, loving kisses they shared before they fell asleep with their limbs entwined.


	13. Chapter 13

**baconbreadstix – You and all the haters inspired me to update this quickly. Thank you. **

**Thank you so much to those who have kept with this fic and supported me. It means a lot. This one's for you guys. (You better like it because it's midnight and I've been writing this since around 9pm, I can't feel my eyeballs!) Please, no more hate, if you've gotta complain, make it constructive or pm me. **

**I actually _love_ this chapter.**

The next day back at school wasn't easy. Brittany and Santana were uncharacteristically reserved. There were no slushy facials, no signs of bullying, or even the offhand comment about Rachel Berry's choice of clothing. People were starting to wonder, and of course the first question had to come from Quinn Fabray.

"Santana, is something wrong? People are making up some crazy rumours, but I can tell when something's up. You're acting... weird." She said in a hushed voice, having made sure than no one else was present in the bathroom. Lucky for Quinn, Brittany was waiting for Santana in the cafeteria. So this was the perfect moment to corner her once best friend.

Santana scoffed, as if the observation was absurd. But Quinn always had this annoyingly accurate sixth sense about her. It made Santana uncomfortable, she instinctively felt paranoid about her stomach, as if Quinn could literally see right through her. She wrapped her arms protectively around her lower abdomen. The movement didn't pass by an already suspicious Quinn, who knew that defence mechanism more than well.

"Feeling sick?" Quinn asked, quircking an eyebrow. An almost smug expression covered her face the split second she saw Santana's facade falter. Their friendship may have faded, but she knew Santana like the back of her hand.

"You know you can talk to me if something is wrong." She reassured, hoping not to scare the girl off. Especially if her suspicions were correct. She hoped to God they weren't, but the way Santana stayed completely silent, staring blankly at the floor heightened her concern.

Santana finally looked up into honest, hazel eyes. Quinn was being sincere, and for a second she even considered telling her, but before the words could spill from her mouth, the bathroom door swung open and Brittany stopped in the doorway, looking relieved, yet guilty, thinking she had interrupted a moment. Santana released a shaky breath, and gave Quinn and apologetic look before joining Brittany.

"What happened back there?" Brittany asked, walking close by Santana as they made their way through the empty hallway.

Santana bit her lip, feeling sick at the thought of people finding out about them. Quinn had almost got her, but thankfully Brittany had stopped her from making that mistake. Although, of all people, Quinn Fabray would probably be the only person she could empathise with. After all, she had fallen pregnant no less than two years ago. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to confide in her.

"I think she knows something's up. I mean, it is Quinn, not a thing gets by her." Santana sighed as they approached the cafeteria. Before they entered, Brittany tugged her back by her wrist and she swung around to face her with a confused expression.

"Sorry, I just don't really want to be around people today. I feel like they're looking at us weird. Lets go to the choir room." Brittany said, and Santana willingly complied. She couldn't bare anymore judgemental glares. It almost made her feel sorry for Quinn, knowing that this was only the beginning.

Once they were inside, they sat down on their usual chairs and turned them so that they could face each other. Santana kicked up her feet and lay her legs across Brittany's lap like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Brittany smiled, lovingly stroking her smooth, tan skin.

"Do you think we should tell Quinn? I mean, maybe she could help us." Brittany suggested carefully. She didn't want to make Santana do anything she wasn't ready to do, but she did have her well-being at heart, and would do anything to ease this situation.

Santana thought about it for a while, thinking about the possible outcomes. In the end, she realised that Quinn would never tell anyone, and from knowing each other for so long, she'd always known about Brittany's condition. Plus, she had been through it all before, and would most likely understand what they're going through. Santana really wanted to talk to her about getting kicked out, remembering when Quinn was in this exact position. She still held a deep rooted respect for the girl and what she went through.

"I want to." Santana said confidently, but with some resignation towards the end. "Just not yet. I feel like we need to figure out stuff between us first, you know? I feel like I've been a bitch to you." She said, feeling an unnatural wave of guilt shadow over an otherwise steady atmosphere.

"You keep saying that, but I don't understand. You've been so brave through all of this. You're always thinking about me, sometimes I think you just need to focus on yourself. Stress isn't good for the baby, San. I googled it. Actually, I googled a lot of stuff. But some of it was really confusing and they used all these medical terms." Brittany scrunched her face up, remembering something about excessive salivation and vaginal discharge. She hoped none of that happened to Santana.

Santana just smiled at the thought of Brittany googling 'effects of pregnancy' and staring at all the results like they were written in a foreign language.

"I'm only couple of weeks in, Britt. I don't think any of that crazy emotional stuff is going to happen for a while. But I don't really know, maybe I do need to talk to Quinn. She got really scary sometimes. I don't want to be like that." Santana thought, suddenly worried about all the things that might happen to her body. Things she couldn't control. It was scary.

"Honey, you're always crazy." Brittany teased, earning an exaggerated glare from Santana who tried to look offended. "But I think it's cute." Brittany whispered, like it was a secret. Santana felt a shiver down her spine at the closeness of Brittany's breath. Suddenly it dawned on her that it had been way too long since she'd had some action, which was crazy because action got her into this situation in the first place. Ugh, her mind was so conflicted.

Brittany noticed Santana change of demeanour, pleased with herself for gaining such a flushed result. She loved having this effect on Santana, and couldn't help but test her limits.

"My parents wont be home until six." Brittany husked suggestively, eliciting an almost inaudible gasp from Santana, who was trying desperately to hide the fact that she was so aroused. It had only been two days since she found out she was pregnant and Brittany was already making her want to fuck her senseless. She blamed her non existent baby hormones, because that's all she could do to make herself feel less desperate in that moment.

"Britt, don't you think it's a bit soon?" Santana tried, sounding completely unconvincing. She wanted this as much as Brittany, as wrong as it was to be craving sex so soon. She really should have learnt her lesson. But one mistake didn't mean they couldn't ever have sex again, right? Because that's crazy.

"Sorry." Brittany instantly back tracked, feeling guilty already. It made her feel insensitive to be doing this to Santana right after she got her knocked up. But she honestly couldn't control her hormones, and Santana although pregnant, hadn't changed one bit in the sexy factor.

"I shouldn't be pressuring you or anything, not after all this." She hung her head, trying to ignore the stirring between her legs.

"Well it's a bit late now, don't you think? What's done is done, it doesn't mean I'm not crazy horny. It's not like it could get worse, I'm already pregnant." Santana tried to joke, but her delivery was dry. Still, she had to admit that this sudden talk of sex was reawakening her forgotten hormones.

She shifted in her chair, acutely aware of the way the hard plastic of the chair rubbed against her crotch. For a split second, her mind wandered to how good it would feel if it was replaced by Brittany's-

_RING!_

Santana groaned, that bell was such a cock block. She had to be grateful that at least she shared her next class with Brittany, whether that was a curse or a blessing in her current state of arousal she couldn't yet determine. They linked pinkies, ignoring the looks and the whispering as best she could until finally they made it to their classroom and sat down next to each other.

A few minutes into a boring lecture, Santana could feel Brittany's eyes burning through her skin. She found it cute that she couldn't control herself enough to look away, and eventually turned, acting as if she'd just caught Brittany, who looked away, blushing.

Santana smiled and flipped open her book, quietly ripping out a bit of paper and began writing on it. When she was done, she looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking in their direction and swiftly slid the note over to Brittany's desk. Brittany couldn't help but smile, they hadn't sent each other notes in class for ages. She opened it excitedly.

_This is so boring :( I wish we could ditch and go back to your house._

Brittany smirked and began writing back, flirting like they were horny fifteen year olds again. It was kind of fun, and exhilarating. She passed the paper back to Santana, who had been pretending to listen to the teacher, when really she was wondering what Brittany was writing. She bit her lip when she saw the paper, unfolding it quickly.

_Me too baby, I know it's bad but like, I've totally got a boner right now. It's kinda embarrassing... :S_

When Santana opened the note, she hadn't been expecting that kind of response. She choked, but hid it behind a fake cough, not to attract attention. She couldn't help but turn her head to look between Brittany's legs. Evidently, her thighs were squeezing together for dear life, as a visible bulge prodded at the crotch of her shorts. It made it really, really difficult for Santana not to jump her right then. Despite her pregnancy, she was still a sexually deprived teenage girl with raging hormones and absolutely no will power. She had to tear her eyes away to reply to the note with a shaky hand and threw it back to Brittany who opened it eagerly.

_Are you trying to get me to suck you off in class again? Coz that so ain't happening. I guess you're just gonna have to wait, B. If you're lucky I might let you in on some action later, only if you're good. _

This should have settled Brittany's raging boner, but somehow, it only made it worse. The promise of some action, any action was making her mouth water. It felt like years since they'd last been intimate. Even if she could just touch Santana's boobs, she'd be happy. She just wanted something, anything. So she wrote back and slid the message back to Santana.

_You're so mean :[ I'm gonna have to walk around with my books in front of my crotch. Ugh, you're so in for it later San. _

Even though she hated to admit it, Santana really liked the sound of that and she was just as eager as Brittany for the promise of this afternoon. Their unplanned break of sex had increased their desire even more than usual, and neither could deny the swelling arousal between their legs. Santana was just glad that she had the privilege of staying hidden, whilst Brittany had to walk around covering herself for the rest of the day looking completely uncomfortable. It was mean to think it, but Santana thought that it was adorable. She even teased her a little bit, but not too much. She didn't want to be a bitch.

As soon as the bell rang after last period, both girls were the first out of class, for Santana even quicker than usual. They met in the hallway, hiding their giddy smirks as they walked side by side towards Santana's car. They made no effort to hide their desperation once alone, as Santana practically skidded out of the school car park and sped off onto the mostly empty road.

Brittany tried to contain herself throughout the short ride, that all of a sudden felt like an extremely long journey. But there was no ignoring the painful straining inside her pants, she was literally throbbing as she raked her eyes over Santana's body. Just the tiniest gap of cleavage made her cock twitch.

"_God_..." She gasped quietly, not realising she said it out loud until Santana's head snapped towards her, eyes darting straight to her bulging crotch. If Santana was maintaining some kind of self control before that, it was gone in the instant Brittany let out that husky noise of arousal. It was by far the sexiest noise she had ever heard.

She broke all the speed limits, and focused on the road as much as she could until finally she pulled up diagonally into her driveway, not even caring about her slopping parking. They shared a second of eye contact before unbuckling their seat belts and running towards the door, falling through it and slammed it shut with Santana's back pressed up against the harsh wood.

"Your room, now." Santana demanded, just before their lips crashed against each other. Brittany looked at her impatiently, but quickly turned, tugging Santana along with her until they were in the safety of her room.

Their bodies pressed flush together in the middle of the room, as did their lips which parted immediately into a heated, impatient kiss. Their tongues weren't shy as they fought to feel more of each other, resulting in hungry nips and tugs of each others lips until their arousal could no longer be ignored.

Santana turned Brittany around, pushing her by her waist towards the bed and crawled on top of her. Her lips instantly latched onto Brittany's neck, sucking hard, marking her. She felt more possessive than usual, which was almost impossible for her, but it was like she had to prove that Brittany was hers, that she wasn't anyone else's. It was a mixture of irrational fear of Brittany leaving her, and the fact that they had created a baby together. Surely that meant something, and Santana had to prove it.

"You're mine." She growled against Brittany's jaw, trailing up to her ear, licking the outer shell before repeating the words directly against the sensitive skin. "_Mine_."

Brittany shuddered, unexpectedly turned on by Santana's sudden primal marking of her body, of her. It was really fucking sexy. Before she could even process the ridiculous arousal between her legs, Santana began grinding against her crotch, so that she could feel her warmth beneath her panties against her bugle. She couldn't hold back any longer.

"God, _fuck_ you're so sexy." She gasped, arching her back and bucking her hips. This movement elicited a whimper from Santana, who in turn rocked even harder against Brittany's dick, tugging her shirt between her fist, her knuckles turning white.

"Take this shit off." Brittany groaned, roughly tugging the hem of Santana's tight dress.

In seconds, she had effectively ripped the garment over Santana's head and thrown in wantonly across the room before crashing together in another demanding kiss. Their hair was messy and dishevelled, and their cheeks were burning red from arousal. They dry humped like animals for a minute before Santana made an inhumane growling noise and tugged at Brittany's shorts with unexpected force. She had pulled so hard that the button actually came undone, rather, broken off and flung across the bed.

Brittany whimpered as her cock was freed from its confines, as Santana ripped off her shorts and briefs, so all that was left covering their bodies was two bra's, and Santana's panties. Well, Brittany was about to make things even. She grabbed Santana's waist, and powerfully flipped her over, landing with a thud against the bed as the blonde topped her proudly.

"Oh God..." Santana moaned, eyes rolling back as she felt Brittany's cock land with a slap against her lower stomach. She was so turned on, it was unbelievable. She had honestly never felt this horny in her life, she couldn't even think straight.

Brittany took her own bra off in record time, letting it fall from her arms and threw it away so that she was completely naked. When Santana reopened her eyes, she was met with a welcome surprise. Her hands instinctively sought Brittany's breasts, reaching out her arms to cup them both firmly. Brittany bit back a moan at the touch, but her arousal shot straight to her cock and it twitched angrily against Santana's stomach.

"Off." Brittany barely mustered, pointing to Santana's bra as she hastily worked on her panties, lifting her hips so that she could pull them off, not wasting a second before she knelt over and took in the scent of Santana's dripping arousal. The smell sent a warmth to the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't bare to wait one more second before tasting her.

Santana wasn't expecting the sensation that shot from her core throughout her entire body as Brittany's tongue slowly stroked through her wet slit. Her hips jerked violently, almost knocking Brittany out. She'd never felt anything so painfully satisfying in her life, and threw her arms down, raking her nails through Brittany's scalp as she continued lapping up her soaked folds.

"You're so wet, and you taste so good. Fuck, I've missed eating your pussy." Brittany rasped against the sensitive organ, her hot breath jolting Santana's clit as she spoke.

"Please Britt." Santana whimpered, legs jerking, head flung back. Brittany paused for a second to capture the beauty of the moment, having never seen anything more gorgeous than Santana completely taken by her own desire.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make you come. I'll make you come really hard, because you deserve to be treated good. Then I'm gonna make you come again, until you can't take anymore." She husked before latching her lips over Santana's pulsing clit and sucked it hard.

"Oh, fuck! Britt!" Santana whined loudly, nails digging even harder into her scalp. Her hips began to buck into Brittany's mouth, and it was so hot that Brittany almost blew her load just from eating her out.

She dipped her tongue lower until she found Santana's entrance and thrust her tongue in as deep as it would go. At this, Santana's entire body shuddered, and a high pitched whine left her throat, like she had been on the edge of an orgasm this whole time. Which Brittany could only guess was true.

Santana had never felt more sensitive, each thrust of Brittany's tongue made her pussy throb so hard that her body would jolt each time. A long overdue orgasm built in the pit of her stomach, coiling tightly.

"Oh, oh, keep going Britt, faster, faster _please_." Santana begged, pushing Brittany's head into her pussy deeper with each thrust of her tongue, before tugging her hair and directing her mouth towards her aching clit. Brittany took the hint, and began flicking her tongue against the swollen nub, alternating between circles and sucking down hard, the way Santana liked it.

It wasn't long before Santana felt a familiar tug in her core, stiffening her whole body. For a second, she was completely still, until Brittany flicked her tongue once more, pushing her over the edge.

"Ohhhh fuck Brittany..." She moaned, falling into an intense, shaking orgasm that ripped through every limb and every nerve, lighting her body on fire. All the while, Brittany lapped at her entrance, tasting all of her come as she convulsed and yelled incoherent words between chanting Brittany's name and ripping loose hairs from her abused scalp.

It was almost a whole minute until she started to come down from her orgasm, loosening her grip in Brittany's hair and becoming limp and oversensitive. Eventually, Brittany pulled away, as Santana basked in the aftershocks of an amazing orgasm.

"Holy fucking shit, B. I can't feel my pussy." Santana said thought an incredulous laugh, like she couldn't believe how hard she just came. She had to give a couple of minutes for her body to calm down and to stop shuddering in pleasure. She also couldn't believe how unselfish Brittany was being. She'd been so hard all day, and here she was, post orgasm and Brittany hadn't even tried to get off.

"I just want to make you feel good, honey." Brittany cooed sweetly, sliding back up Santana's body, placing a tender kiss on her lips, which Santana deepened so that she could taste herself. They made out like this for minutes on end, completely content, even Brittany whose dick was almost purple, throbbing in pain. But she had to remind herself that this wasn't about her anymore. It never should have been. Of course Santana would never admit her feelings if all she did was dominate her. There was a time and place, and this moment was definitely all for Santana.

"B, I want to make you feel good too." Santana broke the kiss, almost pouting. Brittany smiled despite herself. Maybe it was ok if it was something Santana wanted, at least, it made her feel less guilty that way.

"I know, honey. But I'd feel really bad if I made this about me, when it shouldn't be." She said, gently caressing Santana's jaw with her thumb.

"I like making you feel good, just as much as you like making me feel good. Please, I promise I want this. I can tell that it hurts, it's really red, Britt." Santana pouted, working her charm well enough that Brittany couldn't resist her any longer.

"Ugh, fine. But only if you want to." She reassured, and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Britt, I like it a lot when you're all sexy and dominant. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm not your slut, baby." She pouted, talking in a voice that was bordering on babyish, which Santana never ever did, and knew got Brittany off like crazy because it was like the ultimate submissive offering.

"Nooo, I know what you're doing. I'm not going to be rough or talk dirty, San. I can't." Brittany practically pleaded, crumbling at the way Santana looked up at her with those fucking puppy dog eyes. She was really going to torture her into this.

"But baby, your cock's so hard." Santana frowned, taking the pulsating length in her hand, pumping it once for effect. In return, Brittany's hips jerked, hard and she let out a tiny whimper.

"I want you to make me yours. _Please_." Santana begged, slowly stroking Brittany's cock who by now, couldn't take the teasing any longer.

"Fine. You want me to fuck you San? Are you that desperate?" She hissed, but her tone wasn't angry, or condescending. It was low and sexy, brimmed with desire just the way Santana loved it. Because at same time, Brittany was taking control, but not degrading her.

"Yes baby, I want you inside me, fucking me hard. I know you want it just as much as I do." Santana husked, unashamed by her words, knowing Brittany felt exactly the same.

Brittany couldn't deny it even if she wanted to. With Santana so ready for her, pleading so desperately, she couldn't stop her hips from thrusting forward, pushing her cock inside of Santana wet, hot pussy. She was so slick that she could easily slide inside of her and it only took a few seconds to fill her to the hilt.

"Mmm, does that feel good?" Brittany asked, making sure that this was still ok, and that Santana really did want this.

"Uhh, so, _so_ good. Your cock feels so good, B. Please fuck me, I need you baby, I can't take it anymore." She begged, thrashing her head about the bed in a way that made Brittany groan in pleasure. She couldn't cope with how good Santana looked when she was this horny for her.

"You're still so tight, honey. I can feel your pussy squeezing my cock." Brittany moaned, starting a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out, finding her pace so that she could build up to an amazing orgasm for the both of them. She prayed that she could keep from blowing her load, determined to pull out before she came.

"You still feel so big." Santana moaned, opening her eyes to watch Brittany pound into her in awe. Watching Brittany's cock sheathe inside of her always brought her that little bit closer to the edge. Seeing something so big slide in and out of her with such ease turned her on like nothing else.

"Look at me." Brittany, almost in question, her voice void from her usual authority, and oddly, Santana found that her body reacted double as much when she did this.

She looked up, looking into glazed over, sparkling blue eyes. Then something changed, the pleasure grew, and her orgasm approached, but it wasn't the usual rough pounding and dirty talking that threw her over the edge, it was the way Brittany looked at her. In one look, she felt that this was anything but mindless fucking, because Brittany looked at her like she was the most precious, special thing in the world.

"God, Britt, I love you so much." She meant to say it, but at the same time, it surprised her that she actually did say it. That even though they were about to come, she had finally said it and for a second, Brittany couldn't believe it. Her hips stopped rolling and her eyes widened.

"Oh God, don't stop baby, please." Santana begged, rocking her hips into Brittany for some kind of friction. She was so close, so ready.

"Say it again." Brittany said, her voice raw and needy.

"Mmmph, Brittany I love you so fucking much, please just keep going, I need this. _Make love to me_." Those last four words did it for Brittany, snapped her back into reality. She picked up her previous rhythm, except this time she could feel Santana's eyes on her, not begging for an orgasm, but to feel as one with Brittany when she came.

"Again." Brittany begged hoarsely, thrusting into Santana's tightening pussy. She had never felt anything like this, it dawned on her that this was real, this was what is was supposed to be like. So she poured every last bit of energy she had into bringing Santana over the edge, crashing into an orgasm that not only made her body feel amazing, but made everything else feel right.

"Oh fuckkk, Britt. I love you, I love you, I love you..." She chanted, unable to stop herself.

In that moment, they were one, and when Brittany came inside her, it wasn't dirty, or for more pleasure, it was the two of them combined, basking in the mutual feeling of love and adoration.

"That was for our baby. That's how it should have been." Santana whispered, after coming down from her high, along with Brittany, who collapsed next to her, snuggling into her side for desperate need of contact and reassurance.

"Did you mean it?" Brittany asked, sounding unsure. The quiver in her voice made Santana want to scream it from the rooftop.

"Brittany, I love you. I'm sorry I've been such a coward, I-I just couldn't pretend any longer. I was scared, but I'm not anymore, because you're all I need, Britt. I just want you." Santana said, looking straight into Brittany's now teary eyes, matching her own.

Brittany smiled, and then Santana smiled back, and they paused for a second before bursting out in laughter. They really looked like a couple of crazy people, but neither cared, because that moment was perfect. That moment meant everything.

"I love you too, always have, always will." Brittany said, more sure of herself than ever before.

"I'm glad that I've got you. I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Santana cooed, blushing at how sappy her words sounded, which Brittany only found even more adorable.

She leant forward and kissed Santana's nose. "No honey, I'm lucky I've got you." She whispered, before pressing their lips together into their first honest kiss as lovers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I know. Late update. But I have an excuse! I just recently started uni, and now I'm in my one week break for Easter. So don't get angry. I've been meaning to update, but I got stuck. I somehow pulled through. This isn't a big plot chapter, but it hints at some things that will become major later in the story. Plus, smut because you've all been awesome and waited patiently.**

The next day was stressful if anything for the new couple. Brittany could practically feel the nervous atmosphere in the air as they entered the hallway of Mckinley, hand in hand for the first time. Santana couldn't believe that she was actually doing it. She was holding Brittany's hand for the whole school to see. In a way it was terrifying, and in another sense, it felt so damn relieving.

Of course, they received a variety of looks. Ranging from nonchalant, to humorous displays of utter confusion. It would have all been so very amusing if the two weren't sweating unattractively into each others palms. However, neither let go the entire journey down the hall.

"It's ok." Brittany hushed into Santana's ear, keeping her eyes ahead at all times. Somehow, she felt as if there roles were suddenly reversed. It felt good to have someone to take of, someone to protect. She'd never had the confidence before, or the self belief to see that she was actually an adequate lover.

They barely made it to their lockers before Santana was tugged away by an infuriated looking Quinn. Brittany stood still, watching as her girlfriend was pulled into an empty classroom. Instincts told her to follow, but she knew better than to trust that part of herself anymore. Instead, Brittany cautiously walked over to the room and leaned in close enough so that could make out their words.

"So what, who was it? Was it Puck? If it was I promise I'll kick him so hard in the balls we wont ever be able to impregnate anyone else." Quinn said, watching for Santana's response.

Santana was dumbfounded. Had word got out? If so, why Puck? She and him hadn't been an item for over a year. Everyone pretty much sensed that Santana was a lesbian. Or at least, before the bump in her stomach arrived.

"No! Jesus, Fabray. Calm down, who said shit about me anyway?" Santana questioned, quirking a finely plucked eyebrow.

Quinn merely scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Santana, if you don't remember, I was pregnant once, too. I can tell, ok? You've been sick, hanging onto Brittany even more than you usually would. Plus, you haven't called anyone names in a whole week."

Santana stiffened, eyes bulging in horror. She didn't want anyone knowing, at least not yet. It didn't seem fair. She had barely just accepted to herself that this was real, that she was pregnant. Quinn seemed to notice the fear in her reaction and softened.

"Sorry, I need to work on that. I mean, I know what you're going through and I still consider you a good friend. I could help you. Just know, I'm always here if you need someone to confide in. I'll be there when you're ready to talk about it." She said, giving a weak smile before turning on her heel and exiting the classroom with a familiar air of poise.

Santana stood, staring into space as she lost herself deep in thought. But before she could dwell too far, she noticed a taller blonde standing by the door frame. Her lips quirked up into a smile. She couldn't help being so giddy when she was around Brittany.

Not a thing passed by Brittany, well, at least if it had to do with Santana. It was still hard for her to believe that they were together. Except, there was a lingering part of her that wondered if they would be this way together if she hadn't knocked Santana up.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked, stopping in front of her girlfriend who seemed to be looking down to hide her flushed cheeks. It was kind of adorable.

Santana couldn't lie to Brittany, even if she wanted to.

"She's being really pushy about this whole situation, you know? I get it, like she's been through this and everything. I just don't want people to know yet. It just makes me nervous talking to anyone about it besides you." Santana admitted shyly

Brittany smiled despite herself, almost becoming rather bashful herself when hearing that Santana trusted her that much.

"I guess it was only a matter of time before someone found out, I think Quinn's just smart like that. But honey, if it makes you nervous, maybe I could talk to her first? If you're ok with that." Brittany reassured, still unsure of how to tread around Santana's unpredictable hormones. The last thing she wanted was to upset her.

Santana reactively thought to say no, but before she did, she thought about it for a minute. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk to Quinn herself.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll talk to her. I think this is something better kept between me and her. I mean... she was pregnant, I'm pregnant." She tried to justify her reasoning. However, Brittany didn't seem to be comprehending.

"Oh..." Brittany replied dejectedly.

Santana's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Brittany almost looked offended.

"So it's like that, huh?" Brittany said, her tone changing to something more accusatory. "One second you can only talk to me, now there's things you want to keep from me? You're really confusing me."

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're always confused. I only meant that she would probably understand what I'm going through, she's been pregnant, she's a girl-"

She went to stop herself, but the words had already spewed out. Santana dared to look up to see if Brittany had taken it the wrong way. Apparently, she had. Santana's heart fell when she saw Brittany's expression drop. An immense wave of guilt washed over her.

"Britt... you know I didn't mean it like that" Santana tried, knowing it was no use. She'd stepped over the line.

"No, you're right" Brittany said spitefully. "She's a girl, you're a girl. Of course I wouldn't know how that feels, right?" Tears were evidently forming a glaze over her eyes. She felt sick. Of all people to bring out that card, it had to be Santana.

"You_ are _a girl. On the inside and the outside. So what? You have a cock. I just meant that-"

"Santana, stop." Brittany cut her off, having not listened to any of Santana's excuses. "You know what you said. I'm going to class, I'd prefer if you stayed at your own house tonight." With that, Brittany swiftly turned and headed for the open door.

Any effort to apologise went ignored as Brittany left the room, leaving Santana feeling like a complete pile of shit. As if this week hadn't been enough of an emotional roller coaster, now she had this to top it off. She cursed her stupidity and shitty wording. She honestly hadn't meant to say it like that. But fact was, Brittany would never know what it would feel like to be pregnant. Her hormones were different, so she wouldn't understand Santana's mood swings.

With a heavy sigh, Santana shuffled out of the empty classroom and made her way to her first class of the day. As expected, she did not retain a word from the entire hour of boredom. Her mind was elsewhere. She kept thinking of different ways to apologise, or to explain herself.

It wasn't fair that the second she finally had Brittany, that they have a stupid fight such as this. Santana groaned at the thought and hit her forehead on the table, not caring who looked at her. The bell couldn't have gone sooner. She knew her next class was with Brittany, and after their little fight, she was nervous and wondered if Brittany would have forgotten by now. Knowing Brittany, the girl found it almost impossible to stay angry.

Santana was one of the last to walk into the classroom. She instantly sought out her usual spot, finding that the seat next to her was absent of a particular blonde. Her stomach dropped as she sat down, feeling empty. She looked up, meeting the sight of a long mane of blonde hair two rows up, sitting next to a boy in a wheelchair. Artie.

So it was going to be like that. Santana thought bitterly. It seemed low of Brittany to do that, sit next to the one guy she knew Santana hated her talking to. However brief their history was together, they still had one and to Santana that was a worthy threat to be jealous of.

The entire lesson, she spent attempting to burn holes into the back of Artie's head. Occasionally, Brittany would interact with him and blatantly exaggerate her reactions. At one point, Santana was so close to storming up to the front of the room and slapping the supposedly innocent boy in the face. However, seething from a distance won over in terms of consequences.

With ten minutes of the lesson left, they were to work on questions from the board. People began to talk and quickly the room hummed with various conversations. Santana however, was only focused on one pair in particular. She was so sure that Brittany could sense that she was looking, but it didn't stop her. They seemed neutral for a while, until Brittany laughed obnoxiously at something that probably wasn't even funny and rested her hand on Artie's shoulder. This made Santana fume. If it were possible, steam would be shooting from her ears.

She contained her rage for just five more minutes, then it was over. Five minutes that felt more like five hours, since it took Brittany way too long to retract from the affectionate touch. Santana supposed she deserved some kind of reprimand, but blatant flirting with other people, especially Artie. Now that was not ok. Brittany was _hers_ and _only_ hers.

When the bell finally rang out, Santana was the first to pack up and raced up to Brittany's desk. The blonde looked up, frowning. Santana shot Artie a lethal glare, which had him rolling away in no time. Brittany did not look amused.

"What the hell was that?" Santana growled, looking from Artie back to Brittany.

"Well since I've been shunned from the vagina club, I thought I'd catch up with some of my own kind." Brittany said, just as harshly as she had spoken before.

"Oh come on. Don't play this self pitying act. You think it's hard being you?" Santana said in a hushed voice. "Well fuck that, while you get to go flirt with every guy or girl you desire, I'm stuck baking your spawn, feeling like a fucking crazy person because of these stupid hormones. So fuck you!" Santana retorted in a bout of anger.

Brittany's eyes narrowed at the accusation. She finished packing her books away and stood up, towering over Santana thanks to her height. The two came uncomfortably close, an attempt at intimidation. However, the close proximity only spurred to life a variety of inappropriate instincts.

"You know, you could have just told me you felt this way. I guess you don't want my dick anymore then." Brittany said, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

Santana swallowed thickly, a shaky breath giving away her faux composure. Damn Brittany and her teasing. Santana quickly thought of a retort.

"Fine then. I guess you don't want this pussy anymore, either." She said, quirking a challenging eyebrow.

Brittany was silent, her lips tightening just for a second before she started to walk away. This time, Santana let her. Round two was hers. She smirked, knowing just the way she could convince Brittany that she was sorry, without it being humiliating at the same time.

The rest of the day went by slowly for the both of them. But when that final bell went, Santana practically bolted from her classroom. She made it to Brittany's car first and smirked, leaning against a door while she waited. She watched the bustling crowd, spotting a tall blonde head rearing towards her. They made eye contact from across the car park. Brittany slowed for just a second before sighing and picking up her pace again.

"Hey baby" Santana said in an all too confident voice.

"Hi" Brittany replied stiffly, barely passing her a sideway glance before unlocking the car and slumping into her seat unceremoniously. Santana followed, keeping quiet until the engine began and they pulled out, onto the road.

"Don't be mad, Britt." Santana pouted, working her charm.

Brittany fought the will to give in. She found it so hard to not give in, considering the previous night. It had taken a while for them to find a good place, and already they were fighting.

"I guess it's just all that testosterone." She said in a sarcastic voice, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Babe..." Santana began, reaching out a hand to rest it on Brittany's thigh. "Maybe you're not 'traditionally' a girl, but you are to me. Plus, I know you secretly love your cock." She said, moving a sly hand further up Brittany's jean-clad thigh.

In that moment, Brittany hated that she had a dick. At least if she had a vagina it wouldn't be so obvious that Santana was really turning her on.

"I mean, it's so big-" She husked, leaning over to whisper huskily into Brittany's ear. "and stretches me so well..." She said, roughly cupping a hardened crotch.

Brittany gasped, biting her lip so hard that it actually hurt. Yet, it still didn't take away from the fact that she had an ever-growing boner inside her seemingly shrinking jeans.

"You think giving me a boner is going to make me forgive you?" Brittany asked, acting way more in control than she felt.

Santana didn't falter, her hand rubbing up and down Brittany's length over the thick material. Of all days to wear jeans.

"No. But if you take me back to yours I can think of a few ways I could make up for it." She offered suggestively.

Brittany struggled between being rightfully angry, and her own horny desires. Come to think of it, maybe Santana's offer had a major up side for Brittany. After a moment of pondering the thought, Brittany had come to a silent decision. Within the next minute, they were parked in Brittany's driveway, and the blonde just couldn't wait to wipe the smirk off Santana's face.

"So, you're sure you're sorry?" Brittany asked, her voice filled with mischief.

Cautiously, Santana nodded, wondering what was going on in her girlfriend's mind. Surely, she was soon to find out.

"Fine." Was all she said, before getting out of the car with an eager yet nervous Santana following closely behind.

Once inside, Brittany continued her silent treatment, walking upstairs to her room with Santana in tow. Little did the Latina know what was coming. _Not her_, Brittany thought with a twisted smirk.

"Get on your knees." Brittany stated simply, as if it were as casual as a greeting.

Santana faltered only for a second before dropping straight to her knees, eye level with the bulge in Brittany's pants. Santana would never admit it, but she knew she wanted this. She was already dripping wet, her mind wandering into her many masochistic fantasies. However, she would play Brittany's game.

"That was quick" Brittany taunted, slowly unbuckling her belt.

Santana looked up at her, eyes wide and apologetic. If it were possible, Brittany grew another entire inch. She really hadn't expected Santana to be so willing. It was kind of fucking hot. She wondered what lengths she could take this to. The thought was exhilarating.

Santana watched, her mouth watering in apprehension. But Brittany was purposely taking this a slow as she could, like she secretly knew how much Santana wanted to please her. In moments like these it was hard for Brittany not to become drunk on power.

"You look like you want something" Brittany pointed out, her thumbs hooked into her jeans, ready to pull down.

Brown eyes stared up at her, willing and pleading. It sent Brittany wild. She couldn't hold back any longer. One hand left her pants, only to weave through Santana's hair, at first soothingly. Quickly, it became a dominant move as she tugged roughly and pulled Santana's head back. A whimper squeaked out from the Latina's throat, one clearly due to pleasure rather than pain.

"I don't think my cock's _girl_ enough for you, what do you think?" Brittany asked, her tone patronising. Santana loved it.

"Please, baby. I'm sorry." Santana whined, ready to submit as pathetically as possible. She knew how much Brittany got off on it, and the more aroused Brittany was, the sexier she was in bed. This game was equally arousing for both of them, as derogatory as it may have seemed, Santana couldn't deny that it got her off.

"You're sorry? I don't believe you. You're going to have to convince me." Brittany said, suggesting exactly what Santana was close to begging for.

"I will. Just take those off-" Santana motioned towards Brittany's jeans, "and I'll do anything you want. I'll take your cock so deep, baby I'll choke. Just fuck my throat, _make_ me sorry." She begged shamelessly.

Brittany's cock was sure to explode if she endured one more second of Santana's sudden attitude change. Usually she'd at least put up some kind of fight before begging. But this had caught Brittany off guard in the best of ways.

"Fucking hell..." Brittany panted, tearing off her jeans as lightning speed.

Before she could get to her boxers, Santana's mouth was already attached to the bulge hidden beneath a thin layer of material.

"Shit, someone's eager." Brittany groaned, her fingers tightening in Santana's hair. Santana was like an animal, the way her lips, mouth and tongue attacked Brittany's dick. If Brittany wasn't careful, she would come way too soon.

"You want my cock that bad, huh slut?" Brittany said in a raspy voice, gathering herself together again.

Santana whimpered, looking up at her, nodding vigorously. "Yes, please Britt."

That's all it took, and Brittany's boxers were gone. She stood, half naked with a raging erection. It was almost embarrassing how sensitive her cock felt. It was so red, throbbing in need.

Santana was quick to cater her need. Her mouth devoured the entire length in her first try. She choked, but ignored it. It was a good kind of uncomfortable. Plus, she almost came at the way Brittany moaned and fisted her hair even tighter.

"Fuck!" Brittany looked down, seeing that Santana had taken her entire length. She quickly tugged her back, with a gasp of air and a fair amount of saliva. It was messy, but so fucking worth it. It made Santana look even more sexy, which was a bonus.

"We should fight more often. I didn't know you take my whole dick, fuck." Brittany groaned, urgently pushing Santana towards her cock again.

She forced her girlfriend down to the hilt. Santana barely managed it, but she found it surprisingly hot. She made a show of repeating the movement into a steady pace. Each time she would suck from the tip, down until her lips touched Brittany's skin.

"Oh fuck, baby. So good. Take my cock, fucking take it all." Brittany moaned, thrusting her hips in time with Santana's mouth.

"You like it when I fuck your mouth? Does it get you off when I make you feel like such a slut?" She asked, losing herself in the pleasure. She could feel the muscles of Santana's throat around her cock. It was a miracle she hadn't blown her load.

"I love it so much..." Santana gasped out, frantically stroking Brittany's cock as she spoke. She then sucked on the tip, and ran her tongue down the underside, until she came to Brittany's balls.

"Oh shit, you're so dirty." Brittany growled as she felt Santana's lips sucking her balls, licking and teasing.

"Yeah?" Santana teased, knowing Brittany was close. "Where do you wanna cum?" She asked, pumping Brittany's cock expertly, licking and sucking on it every now and then.

"You'll be covered with my cum by the end of tonight. But, I might start with your pretty face, how about that?" Brittany said through ragged breathing.

"Wherever you want" Santana said, taking Brittany into her mouth once again.

It only took a few more thrusts, and Brittany felt her body tense. She dug her nails into Santana's head, crying out in pleasure.

"Shit! Fuck, I'm cumming!" She moaned in ecstasy, pulling her cock out of Santana's mouth and stroked herself, aiming her load all over Santana's face until she was dripping in white, creamy cum.

"Mmm, fuck. That was good, baby." Brittany panted, coming down from her high.

Santana opened her eyes, feeling thoroughly covered in Brittany's jizz. It should have felt gross, but she loved it. It only increased her arousal. She had to be soaking through her panties by this point. She wondered if Brittany would fuck her now that she'd proved she's sorry.

"I bet you want me inside of you, don't you?" Brittany asked, after recovering for a minute. Somehow, she was still hard.

Santana nodded, whimpering a meek 'yes'. In return, Brittany groaned, feeling her cock twitch.

"Maybe I'll fuck you doggy style, or maybe..." She lowered her voice, pulling Santana up to full height, whispering into her ear, "maybe I'll fuck your ass."

Santana's eyes widened, her heart pounded against her chest. No, no that certainly did not sound like a good idea. Not to mention, Brittany's cock would probably rip her open. Brittany smirked at the predicted reaction. She loved getting a rise out of Santana.

"No? Hmm. Then maybe I'll fuck you right here, standing up." She teased, prodding her cock against Santana's inner thigh.

"Uh, please..." Santana moaned, her eyes closing as they rolled into the back of her head. "J-just oh God, just fuck me Brittany. I need you, take me wherever, however you want, just fuck me!"

Brittany bit her lip, grabbing onto Santana's shirt and ripped it over her head, then bent over to peels off her bottom half so that she was completely naked. Before the Latina had a chance to speak, Brittany gripped her waist and pushed her roughly back onto the bed.

"Spread your legs." She ordered, and instantly, Santana obeyed.

Brittany groaned, her cock growing just seeing how wet and ready Santana was. Her pussy looked so slick and delicious. She had to restrain herself from fucking her right then. She wanted to play a bit, before giving the girl what she needed.

"Touch yourself." Brittany husked, stroking her cock while still standing.

Santana looked disappointed just for a second, but whatever resignation she held died the second her fingers traced over her swollen clit. She whined loudly, as if she'd been craving the touch for a lifetime. Brittany groaned, deep from her throat and pumped herself faster.

"Now fuck yourself for me." Brittany added, losing her own patience. This was turning her on more than it was supposed to.

Santana didn't hesitate at all this time, easily sliding two fingers inside of herself with such ease. She moaned loudly, her back arching. It felt good, but not good enough. She quickly picked up the pace, adding a third finger without being asked to do so.

"Mmm, you like that don't you? Such a fucking slut. You look so hot fucking yourself, I bet you wish it was my cock instead. Don't you?" Brittany said, her voice growing harsh.

"Fuck yes, I need your cock. I want you to fuck me so hard, please." Santana whimpered, fucking herself erratically. Slick, wet slapping noises could be hear around the room as she fiercely slammed her fingers inside herself. Brittany couldn't wait one more second.

She pounced forward and roughly flipped Santana over onto her knees. Santana moaned in delight, taking pleasure in being manhandled by a horny Brittany. She wanted more.

"If you're going to fuck me like this, do it properly!" She growled, knowing more than well it'd spur Brittany on.

"Shut up, bitch!" Brittany hissed, leaning forward, she grabbed Santana's hair and tugged her up to her hands and knees.

"_Ohh_ fuck, like that, B." Santana yelped. She was throbbing, her pussy begging to be filled.

"Yeah? You like that? You like it when I pull your hair, when I make you my bitch?" Brittany said, lining her cock up to Santana's entrance, just teasing it with the tip.

"I love it" Santana keened, rolling her hips for any kind of friction. "Just please fuck me, now. I want to cum all over your cock."

Brittany smirked. "As you wish." She husked, jutting her hips forward so that her cock slammed into Santana's tight pussy. She was welcomed by a loud yelp, which only encouraged her more. Brittany pushed further and further until she filled Santana entirely.

"You're still so tight" Brittany grunted, her hips thrusting slowly, stretching Santana out.

"You're still so fucking huge." Santana whined, finding her balance between pleasure and pain.

"You fucking love it." Brittany replied, thrusting into the girl hard and deep.

"Oh, fuck me! Like that, B. Hard, I like it hard." Santana moaned, almost becoming incoherent.

Brittany groaned, giving it to Santana as hard as she could. She bucked her hips, each time her hips slapping against Santana's ass. The way she was responding, Brittany understood that Santana really did like it rough. It wasn't just her who loved giving it rough. She decided to test Santana's limits.

"Tell me you're sorry. Tell me how much you fucking love my cock, and don't you dare even think about cumming." Brittany demanded with a harsh slap to Santana's ass.

"O-ok!" Santana replied, trying to form a coherent sentence while she was impaled mercilessly. "I'm sorry, fucking hell I'm sorry I'll never say that shit again, o-oh fuck j-just don't stop, your cock feels so fucking good, B. No one fucks me like you... only you!" Santana screamed, nails digging into the sheets.

"Fuck I'm so close, Britt please let me cum!" She begged.

Brittany's head was spinning. What with the Santana's dirty words and the feeling of her own impending orgasm. Not to mention the way Santana began to tighten around her.

"Mmm, beg me." Brittany teased, thrusting even harder while yanking Santana's hair, eliciting a loud yelp. She was almost at the point of crying, she needed release to badly.

"Please, please can I cum? Fuck, I'll do anything, I'll let you cum inside me, I'll even let you fuck my ass. Just _please_ let me cum."

Brittany certainly couldn't say no to that.

"Such a dirty fucking slut. Mmm, ok. Cum baby, cum on my cock. Let it go." Brittany said, pounding into Santana as hard as she could.

"Oh my God, Fuck!" Santana cried out, her walls convulsing violently around Brittany's dick, making it harder for her to be fucked. She came so hard that she momentarily saw black, sure that she was going to become unconscious. But just as she felt light-headed, Brittany pulled out with a high pitched whimper.

"Shit, shit... Santana!" She trailed off into incoherent moans of pleasure as she shot her load all over Santana's dripping pussy, some landing on her ass. It seemed to go on forever, endless streams of cum spurted out upon Santana's pussy, spilling down her thighs.

"Mmm, baby." Santana hummed, wiping her face before turning around.

She leaned down and sucked the remaining cum off Brittany's dick and licked up any remaining mess. She slid forward and rubbed her pussy along Brittany's length, soaking it in their juices.

"Shit" Brittany gasped in awe, finding her breath again.

"Do you really want to get me hard again? Seriously baby, fuck. Where the hell did that come from?" She asked, slightly awestruck.

Santana just smiled and shrugged. "You're mine, and I like making you feel good. You totally love dominating me, and I fucking love it when you do as well. It's win-win."

Brittany chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Well it was hot, and we should totally fuck like, every day." She added seriously.

"Mmm, agreed." Santana hummed with a lazy smile on her face. They were both completely sated.

"So much for me being angry at you." Brittany snorted, lying down on her back, Santana quickly joining next to her.

"Too bad, I could only imagine our angry sex." Santana said, a million thoughts popping into her head.

"Oh God, what have I created?" Brittany joked, only to lean over and kiss her girlfriend tenderly.

Yeah, Brittany was definitely glad that she wasn't like other girls.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys. This isn't the longest chapter or anything. But I've been having writers block for a while and churned this out the best I could. So I hope it's ok. I have been trying to think of some new fics, and there haven't been many Brittana prompts on GKM so it's kind of sad. But I will come up with something. If there's anything specifically you'd like to see, smut or not, you can always PM me. I'm happy to take prompts. Anyway, here you go. **

Another day, another challenge. It had been a good month of smooth sailing for Santana and Brittany. They had managed to avoid fights, spent most of their time together talking about the baby and making sure that Santana was staying healthy. Their doctor visits had gone considerably well, despite the awkward moment of explanation on Brittany's behalf. The baby was healthy, that was all that mattered.

But some days, including days like these, Santana just couldn't cope with everything. First, everything was pissing her off. First period - someone wouldn't stop clicking their pen and she literally wanted to kick said person in the face. She restrained, merely fuming on the spot and contemplating her revenge. A few interesting ideas came into her head, including stabbing them in the eye. That would certainly satisfy Santana's hunger for vengeance. Yet, as quickly as the emotions came, they passed. Soon turning into a spectrum of completely different ones.

She knew that pregnancy wasn't easy. Santana wasn't stupid. But she never expected it to be so painful, or so upsetting. Second period, she had to excuse herself from class. The teacher gave her an odd look, but she didn't have the time to care before she was sitting on a toilet seat dabbing her eyes with a scrunched up tissue. It made her feel fucking stupid to be skipping class so that she could bawl her eyes out in the girls toilet. It just seemed pathetic.

"Hello?" A voice called out, a familiar one at that.

Santana stiffened, ceasing all noises including breathing. Maybe if she stayed still, they would leave. Seconds of tense silence passed, but the footsteps came closer until Santana could see a pair of mary jane's from under the door. That could only mean one thing.

With an exasperated huff, Santana stood up and swung the door open. She figured she had no dignity left, even if it meant letting someone see her like a hormonal, sobbing mess.

"What, Berry?" Santana snapped, hopping her tone would send a message for the girl to back off.

"Santana" Rachel announced with a look of surprise on her face.

Santana resisted the impulse to roll her eyes. Instead, she concocted a quick excuse.

"Coach Sue was really hard on us in practice, ok? I'm tired and I feel sick." She lied. Well, the first part at least. She certainly was tired, and sick was an understatement. For once it wasn't Rachel's horrid fashion choice that gave her the urge to projectile vomit.

"Oh" Rachel replied, frowning. She didn't look convinced. "Well, perhaps I should escort you to the nurse. You do look a bit pale, I have have a sandwich if you're hungry."

Santana's face scrunched into a confused look. Of all people, Rachel Berry was offering her genuine help. Sure, they had been on decent terms for the past couple of weeks, but it seemed unusual for the girl to be so kind.

"I'll be fine" Santana tried, attempting to move past Rachel. But the shorter girl stood her ground, seemingly determined as always.

"You haven't been well for weeks, Santana. The past three glee club meetings, you've had to excuse yourself to bathroom for several minutes on end. I see you at lunch, you barely eat. I know something is wrong." Rachel said, looking Santana in the eye. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"My health is really none of your business, I think you should mo-"

"Santana, are you pregnant?" Rachel blurted out.

Santana's expression contorted into horror. If that didn't give away the answer, nothing would. The silence was perhaps even more telling. Rachel waited, the longer without an answer, the more she was convinced. Suddenly, her voice became gentle.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me anything. I just worry about you, I want you to know that not everyone is against you. You have friends, people care about you."

Santana remained silent, not trusting herself to speak. Rachel seemed to finally get the point and turned away, her heels clicking on the bathroom tiles until all noise faded back into silence. Again, Santana was alone. Rachel's words should have helped her. But she had a really hard time believing that people besides Brittany cared about her.

She sighed, dabbing her eyes a few more times before making herself presentable enough to leave the bathroom. Lunch couldn't have come sooner. The second she spotted Brittany, Santana grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her up the hallway and into the empty choir room.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Brittany asked, concern ridden in her voice. It was beyond Santana how the girl had such a keen sixth sense for her emotions. It was almost scary.

Santana stood on the spot, playing absently with her fingers. Talking about emotions wasn't really her forte. But for Brittany, it was worth the uncomfortable moment of honesty.

"I feel like shit" She said, looking up at Brittany with weary eyes.

Brittany's heart fell. She hated seeing Santana so fragile and lost. It only made it worse knowing that most of it was her own fault. She did this to her. But she had come to accept that, and all Brittany wanted to do was to make her girlfriend feel better. Whatever it takes.

"How come?" Brittany prodded tentatively. She didn't want to push Santana too far, knowing how tender the situation was.

"I feel crazy. I can't control how I feel and it pisses me off." Santana explained, biting her lip. "I feel like I just want to go home and curl up into a ball and cry."

Brittany nodded, trying to understand. She had such respect for Santana now that she was going through this. It had to be a million more times difficult than she could imagine.

"Well how about we get through the rest of today and if you want, we can go back to your place and cuddle all you want." Brittany said with a bright smile.

Santana couldn't have resisted such a look even if she wanted to. Sometimes she felt like she really didn't deserve someone as sweet as Brittany.

"Come on babe, lets go to lunch" Brittany offered out a hand, which Santana eagerly took.

The rest of the say wasn't so bad for Santana. With Brittany's constant reassurance, it was hard to be in a bad mood. The only thing that got to her was the thought of Rachel Berry and her big mouth. How the hell did she know? Was she that obvious? Clearly people were bound to eventually find out, but now that it was a reality it scared Santana a hell of a lot more than expected.

Luckily, she managed to avoid the obnoxious brunette for the rest of the day. Brittany remained at her side at all times, except for the classes they didn't share. At the end of the day when the final bell rang out, the two girls met each other out in the car park as usual. But when Brittany approached, she wasn't wearing that familiar oblivious smile.

"I just got a text from my mom" Brittany said in a sad voice. Santana could only imagine that this meant their plans were ruined for the evening. "She said my cousins and my grandparents are coming over because it's my cousin's 21st." Santana sighed and slumped against the car door dejectedly. Of all things to make her day worse.

"It wont be that bad. There'll be drinking. We could sneak some up to my room" Brittany said with a mischievous wink.

Santana chuckled. Alcohol and Brittany. Now there was an offer she couldn't turn down. If it weren't for one minor problem.

"B, I can't drink while I'm pregnant." Santana said, pouting. It kind of sucked. Now she could only imagine the hot drunk sex.

"Oh, crap! Sorry, I didn't even think about that. Jeez, I'm so stupid. Well, I'm sure we'll find some way to have fun." Brittany said, winking again.

"We aren't having sex with your family staying over." Santana stated dryly. Nothing could be more embarrassing than being caught having sex by a family member.

Brittany frowned and folded her arms petulantly. "Fine." She said, turning away and walking over to the passenger side of the car.

Santana groaned, feeling guilty simply because Brittany just knew how to make her feel bad. But she just wasn't in the mood. She was annoyed, agitated and tired. This made the drive home rather tense. There was barely any conversation until they pulled up into Brittany's driveway.

"Are you mad at me?" Brittany asked.

"No" Santana replied honestly. "Lets talk inside, ok?" She said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

They went inside and headed for Brittany's room. Luckily no one had arrived yet, so they still had some time together, alone. Santana let out a deep breath and sank into Brittany's bed. Funny how it felt more like home than her own house. That was part of the reason she felt so crap. Being kicked out wasn't something she could just forget about.

"Can you hug me?" Santana asked, blushing slightly.

Brittany's heart leapt. She wasn't used to seeing Santana in such a sentimental state. It was really endearing. She nodded, collapsing onto the bed and curled into Santana. She shuffled closer, so that she was spooning her tiny frame. It was comforting, especially for Santana who felt an overwhelming sense of protection. She reached up and held Brittany's hand, bringing it closer to her waist. It was perfect.

"Is it ok if we stay like this until people get home? I just really like it when you hold me" Santana said, happy that she could hide the shy blush in her cheeks as she spoke.

Brittany made a soft cooing noise into Santana's ear. It was enough to reassure the Latina that she would be ok. So Brittany hugged her closer and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's ear before closing her eyes and drifting off into a light sleep.

The noise of a door closing shut was what woke Santana. Her head shot up. She could faintly hear voices from downstairs. The closer she listened, the easier it was to tell that it was Brittany's parents, along with the rest of her extended family.

"Britt" Santana said, shaking the blonde softly. "Britt!" She shook with more intent. This time, Brittany roused, tilting her head towards Santana. Her drowsy confusion was adorable.

"Baby, you parents are home, and your relatives are here. We need to get up" Santana said, forcing herself to sit up. She really didn't want the moment to end, but she knew she had to regain some kind of composure before Brittany's family greeted her.

Brittany groaned in agitation. She didn't want to get up as much as Santana didn't. But they had to. She lifted her head heavily off the pillow and sat up with the most effort that she could muster. Santana bit her lip, trying not to let herself give in to Brittany's sleepy cuteness. Though it was hard, she distracted herself by standing up and making herself appropriate. Brittany figured she should do the same, at least before her parents walked in on them.

"Brittany?" A familiar voice called out.

Brittany snapped her head towards the direction of the door. That had to be her grandma's voice. Usually she would be more than happy to see her, but now that she was with Santana, she wasn't sure how their meeting would go down.

"Hey Nana!" Brittany exclaimed, trotting towards the older woman.

They embraced, holding each other tightly as Santana awkwardly watched on. She pretended to be fixing her hair so that she wouldn't look so out of place. But it seemed the Pierce's were a smart bunch.

"Santana! I haven't seen you for a lifetime! How are you, honey? You look great!" The woman exclaimed. She wasn't shy as she lunged forward, taking Santana into a lasting embrace.

Santana hugged back, not sure how to react. After all, she wasn't much of a family person. She could barely hug her own parents in the past, let alone Brittany's. When the older woman let go, Santana stepped back, sporting a forced smile. Only Brittany could tell that it was forced, but nonetheless, she was trying. That was enough.

"I'm fine" Santana replied, patting down her skirt.

"I see you two are still in cheerleading" Brittany's grandma observed, looking between the two girls.

"Yeah. It's fun, we love to dance" Brittany replied, saving an awkward feeling Santana. She didn't know Brittany's relatives all that well. She had only met her grandparents once or twice before.

"Oh, that's lovely. I'll see you both later, I'm going to go catch up with your mother" She said, addressing Brittany.

They both waited until the woman was out of sight. When the door clicked shut, Santana let out a relieved breath. Meeting her Brittany's family was daunting, more so now that she was her girlfriend. She really, really hoped that Brittany's parents would explain that before she was forced to.

"It's ok, San. They love you, you know that" Brittany tried to reassure, stepping closer towards her girlfriend.

Santana pressed her lips together, considering the thought.

"I guess" She said, still unsure.

Brittany could tell that she was unconvinced. "Hey, you're loved. Do I need to convince you?" She smirked. Never one to hide her raging hormones. She wouldn't control herself around Santana.

"As I said, not with your family here. As hot as it would be, do you really want to risk being caught?" Santana asked, quirking a challenging eyebrow.

Knowing Brittany, this was bound to become a challenge.

"It could be hot. I mean, hiding it from my family. I bet you couldn't resist me." Brittany said, shrugging nonchalant. She liked to act as if she had swagger.

"Pff..." Santana scoffed. "As if."

This only broadened the smirk on Brittany's face.

"Fine. When we have dinner, don't complain when I finger you under the table"

That certainly got Santana's attention.

"What?" She exclaimed, feeling her heart-rate pick up. She definitely wasn't expecting Brittany to say _that_. This girl definitely knew how to turn her on. At times like these, she was glad that she didn't have a dick. It would be a total giveaway.

"Britt, you can't just say stuff like that." Santana said, trying to mentally brush off the effect that the thought had on her.

Brittany's face was anything but joking.

"I'm serious" She said, almost looking confused, taking a couple of steps until she was invading Santana's personal space. "I bet you wouldn't last a minute." She husked, her warm breath scalding Santana's skin.

Santana swallowed thickly and tried to look unaffected. However, she failed miserably as her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"Y-yeah?" She retorted in a shaky voice.

"Mmhmm" Brittany hummed, trailing her fingers up from Santana's hip – stopping at her waist.

There was a moment of sexually fused silence. The air was thick between the two girls and time seemed to slow down as they looked into the others eyes. Santana's were almost black, and Brittany's were void of their usual ice-blue charm. Her pupils were dilated to the point that the blue was almost undetectable.

Brittany broke the silence. "You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now" She rasped, biting her lip. Her dick was twitching and slowly hardening.

Santana's breath hitched, she felt the words send a jolt directly between her thighs. There was no doubting that she was wet. Her hormones seemed to kick in like an animalistic instinct in that moment; and all she wanted to do was to pounce. Just like that, something snapped inside her.

She lurched forward and grabbed Brittany by the cuff of her shirt and backed her against the wall with a harsh thud. Brittany's eyes were as wide as they could possibly go. At first the sudden action scared her, but when she saw the lust in Santana's eyes, that fear turned instantly into arousal. She could feel her cock now at full length, straining against her underwear.

"You like to tease, huh? Well two can play at that game." Santana growled.

Before Brittany even had the chance to ponder the consequences of that notion, Santana's hand was roughly cupping her erection. She hissed, flinging her head back against the wall.

"You're so hard for me" Santana whispered hotly into Brittany's ear.

Brittany merely whimpered, unable to speak. Santana found this new sense of control to be empowering. It was new, it was exciting. She had Brittany in the palm of her hand. Literally.

"Brittany!" A voice called out, breaking the intense moment.

Both girls froze in their positions. Brittany caught her breath before calling out to reply.

"Yes?" She yelled, her voice an octave higher than usual. Santana still hadn't moved her hand.

"It's dinner time!" Her mother called.

"Coming!" Brittany replied.

"You will be." Santana smirked, finally retracting her hand.

Brittany half sighed/whimpered. Luckily her clothes were tight enough to conceal her arousal. However, she felt like she could come at any second. It was painfully teasing, and Santana knew it. The Latina was looking down at Brittany's crotch with pride.

"Come on Britt-Britt, lets go have some dinner" She said sweetly, turning around towards the door.

Brittany groaned inwardly and followed her girlfriend. This was sure to be a fucking painful night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo, updating. Hope you're not all too sexually frustrated from the wait. This will surely quench it. I've pretty much said fuck it to plot in this chapter, but that doesn't mean nothing interesting is actually going to happen. I've got come stuff planned. We still gotta revisit the whole Santana's parents storyline, and school, and everyone finding out. No idea how many chapters this will be. I'm just going with the flow. This chapter's kind of playful, hot and smutty. Also with a little change up in the bedroom department. Hope you like. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope they keep coming :)**

Dinner was exactly as painful as Brittany imagined. She swore to herself never to tease Santana again.

"Stop it!" Brittany whined when her parents weren't paying attention.

Santana smirked and bit her lip. She loved watching Brittany get all worked up because of her. She knew it was cruel, and that she'd get it bad later on, but it was so worth it. Currently, her hand was under the table and palming Brittany through her jeans. She was rock hard within seconds, which only escalated Santana's determination.

Brittany had been biting down so hard on her tongue that it was starting to go numb. She managed to scoff down her dinner in record time. Her parent's watched her curiously, but at that point she didn't give a fuck. She had a raging boner and her girlfriend wasn't letting up.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something." Brittany said, loud enough for both Santana and her parent's to hear. But before she could get a quick enough escape, Santana spoke.

"Oh, wait, B you ate pretty fast you can't leave now, it's rude."

Brittany couldn't believe that she was actually doing this to her right now. Her jaw dropped and she pleaded with her eyes.

"But I wanna show you _now_." She hissed with a warning undertone.

Santana knew she'd won. She looked towards Brittany's parent's and then back to Brittany. Only she could see the monstrous bulge in her girlfriend's pants. She'd be lying if she denied how sexually frustrated she was herself. What with the hormones and everything.

"Ok, ok." Santana reclined, standing from her chair.

Brittany shot up and practically ran from the room and slammed her bedroom door once they were free from sight. It was barely a second before she had Santana pinned to the wall, breathing hotly against her face.

"You are _so_ going to pay for that!" She growled, grabbing both of Santana's wrists, pinning them above her head.

Deep down Santana knew she had only teased Brittany so much is because deep down she loved this. She loved driving her crazy until she couldn't take it anymore. She loved being dominated. But even more so, loved seeing her girlfriend so desperate for her – for sex. It was fucking hot.

"Yeah?" Santana managed to breathe out, her voice betraying her effort to sound confident. "What are you gonna do?" She asked, an undeniable quiver of excitement escaping her throat.

Brittany's eyes darkened, and she leaned in slowly until her lips were pressed to Santana's ear, causing the Latina to shudder.

"First, you're gonna suck my cock." Brittany husked, her tone steady and full of purpose. "Then, you're gonna get on my bed, and you're gonna fuck yourself. Except, you can't come. If you're good, and you beg me enough, I _might_ fuck you. If I think you've earned it. How's that sound?"

Santana's body was on fire with a mixture of fear and excitement. Mostly, it was a surge of exhilaration.

"And if I say no?" She tested.

Brittany raised and eyebrow and stepped closer so that their bodies were flush together.

"Then you're not getting any for a month." She rasped.

Santana's breath hitched. She knew Brittany was all talk, but in the moment it seemed real. She could not go a month without sex. Without Brittany inside her. Especially not in her hormonal state. She'd probably go insane.

In that moment, Santana dropped to her knees, fumbling impatiently with the buttons and fly until she tugged the pants down around Brittany's ankles. There was no teasing, no foreplay, and Brittany had certainly not been expecting for Santana to take her entire throbbing length down her throat in the first go.

Brittany lost her footing, almost falling on her ass. Thankfully Santana groped her ass and kept her in place, her head bobbing up and down in a hungry, frantic pace.

"Holy shit, you're getting way too good at that." Brittany breathed out, threading her fingers through Santana's hair.

She didn't even have to push her down anymore. Santana took all of her as if it were easy. As if it was nothing. She hardly gagged at all, and if Brittany had been observing right, it seemed as if she was actually starting to love giving her head.

"You love my cock, don't you baby?" Brittany cooed, barely keeping herself together.

Santana hummed in delight and didn't waste a second as she continued sucking and licking all over Brittany's delicious shaft. She could suck her cock all day and never get over it. She loved having such control, yet being in such a submissive position. She could sense Brittany losing herself, letting go. Her resolve crumbling as she got closer and closer to release.

"Look up. Look at me." Brittany pleaded, void of her usual demanding tone.

Santana looked up, mostly out of curiosity. Brown eyes shone with a glisten of surprise, and a lot of lust. She kept eye contact until she could tell that Brittany was on the edge. The blonde threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy. Her load spurting into Santana's mouth.

"Oh fuck, San!" She whimpered, as the Latina expertly swallowed her entire load.

It took a while for her to come down from her high. Her breathing was ragged, her heart was pounding. She could get used to this.

"I love it when you come in my mouth." Santana admitted, almost shyly, licking her lips clean. "It makes me so wet; giving you head."

Brittany bit her lip and guided Santana upwards so that they were face to face.

"What else do you love?" She asked, placing a chaste kiss on her puffy, swollen lips.

"When you fuck me." Santana whispered seductively.

"Yeah?" Brittany teased.

"Uh huh." Santana nodded. "I love it when you fuck me hard, feeling you deep inside me." She said, her own words turning her on.

"Please?" Santana whimpered, thrusting her hips forward.

Brittany wanted nothing more than to give in. But she knew just what Santana was doing. She wasn't going to lose this one. Even if her girlfriend was being all sexy and needy. There was something about being needed by Santana that made her heart swell and dick throb at the same time. Romantic, right?

"But you were so bad before, baby. You can't always get what you want." Brittany convinced, sounding conversational.

Santana pouted. She was really pulling out all the stops tonight.

Brittany finally went to speak, but just as she opened her mouth, the bedroom door flung open and they scrambled apart.

"Oh god, ok, I did not see anything!" Mrs Pierce shouted, covering her eyes, slamming the door behind her.

Both Brittany and Santana had turned beet red, not knowing what to do.

"I- I was just going to say say dessert's ready!" Mrs Pierce yelled through the door.

"Looks like they've already got that sorted!" Came an older female voice from downstairs.

"Oh my God." Brittany face palmed. "I can't believe my Grandma just said that." She'd never been so embarrassed.

Santana looked horrified at first, but after a minute or so, she couldn't contain herself and let out a snort of laughter. Brittany's eyes bulged and Santana quickly covered her mouth, evidently still laughing.

"This is so not funny!" Brittany chastised. But Santana's laughter was infectious and she couldn't help but smile.

"Ha! See!" Santana teased, pointing accusingly at Brittany.

"You're making me laugh!" Brittany said back, shaking her head at her girlfriend. Knowing that this so was not a laughing matter.

"Naww, it's ok Britty Boo." Santana said in a baby voice, earning an eye roll off of Brittany, who tried to act as if she weren't amused.

"When you two are done canoodling there's some pie downstairs." Mr Pierce's voice came from outside the bedroom.

Santana smirked and mischievously at Brittany.

"I wonder if it's _cream pie. _That's my favourite." Santana husked, waggling her eyebrows comically.

"Saaan!" Brittany whined.

If anything Santana could see the effect she was having on the blonde, looking between her legs to see her penis standing tall once again.

"C'mon babe, just wear some loose pants or something, I wants to get my eats on, so that I can get my sweet lady fucking on." She said in her best ghetto voice.

"You did not just say that!" Brittany yelled in surprise, bursting out into laughter.

"You love it." Santana shrugged nonchalantly. "Now come on, pie awaits."

Brittany groaned, pulling on some underwear and pants. Wondering if she was going to get lucky at all tonight, because her dick was so not agreeing with her stomach's urge to eat. She knew what she wanted to eat and it wasn't pie.

They sat in the lounge room, alongside Brittany's family with full stomachs. Brittany and Santana were under a blanket, and Brittany's Grandma was fast asleep on a one seater couch.

"Well girls, we're off to bed and it's getting late, so don't stay up too much longer. Oh, and no more funny business, some people in this house enjoy sleeping." Mr Pierce said, followed by a knowing look from Mrs Pierce.

Brittany gave them a guilty smile and nodded.

"We'll be good. Promise." She said, nudging Santana playfully.

"Goodnight, thanks for dinner." Santana offered politely. She didn't want their little escapade to make Brittany's parents view her in a bad light.

They each received a kiss from Brittany's mum and waited in silence until the room was empty.

"Good one." Santana teased. "Now we have to be extra quiet when we get out mack on." She said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Who cares! Come on!" Brittany said, bouncing up and grabbing Santana's wrist, pulling her upstairs once again. It was like she couldn't wait and it was Christmas morning or something. Santana found it cute and strangely arousing.

Once inside Brittany's room, the blonde took no time ripping her own clothes off. Santana was a little shocked by the pace at first, but found herself just as eagerly undressing. They both stood, completely naked. Brittany was the first to pounce, mashing her lips together with Santana's. Their tongues battled desperately, their hips pressed together.

"Fuck!" Santana hissed, quiet enough not to be heard. She could feel the tip of Brittany's cock prodding at her clit.

"Mmm San, you're so wet. I bet I could just slide in." Brittany whispered hotly into Santana's ear.

"Oh fuck, please." Santana's hips bucked forward. More desperate than ever.

Brittany winced at the friction. Santana managed to impale herself on the head of her cock, just enough to fill her an inch.

"Sneaky." Brittany husked. It seemed Santana was outsmarting her at every turn. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it.

"Uhh, fuck B, let me ride you. Please, I wanna fuck you. I wanna slide up and down your big dick." Santana spoke low and urgently. She knew just what to say to get Brittany going and she was doing especially well tonight. Brittany couldn't hold back any longer. She'd always imagined and fantasised about Santana riding her, but was too shy to ask if she would.

"Ok..." Brittany agreed somewhat breathless.

She parted their bodies and stepped back, crawling onto the bed until she was lying on her back looking up at Santana.

"Stroke your cock." Santana said, standing at the edge of the bed.

"Wait wh-"

"Shh, just do it, Britt." Santana cut in, talking as quietly as she could while still managing to sound like she meant it.

Brittany couldn't deny that Santana's sudden change of play was really fucking hot. She just wasn't being used to being told what to do. Not like this. But she wasn't against learning. So she looked Santana in the eye as she gripped her dick. She took a deep breath and began to slowly stroke up and down, making sure to give Santana a show.

Santana watched, keeping an expression of indifference. She watched Brittany's every move, wishing that it was her own hand stroking her up and down.

"Please, I need your pussy babe." Brittany whined with a pout, picking up her pace. Knowing it'd turn Santana on. "Fuck, please." She hissed, rubbing herself raw. She didn't want to bring herself too close, she needed to last.

Santana's eyebrow perked at the display of desperation. Wondering if this is how Brittany felt every time they fucked. It really was gratifying; having control for once.

"Yeah? You want this tight pussy?" Santana teased, dragging her index finger through her folds, and bringing it to let lips. Tasting herself.

Brittany whimpered and pumped herself faster, she couldn't help it.

"Yes, so bad. Ride me, fuck me San." Brittany begged breathlessly.

With that, Santana prowled onto the bed and straddled Brittany's hips. She thrust down and coated Brittany's cock in her arousal. Both of them moaned at the contact.

"How about that cream pie?" Santana said in a playful, yet seductive voice.

Brittany looked up at her, staring in awe. Wondering whether she was being serious or not.

"C-can you do that? I mean, is it ok?" She asked, unsure and beyond turned on.

"Britt, I'm already pregnant." Santana reminded her, laughing quietly. "Plus, I know you want to. I do too, I loved feeling your cum inside me, filling me. I want it to drip down my thighs. Can you do that? Can you fuck me 'til you blow, baby?" Santana husked into Brittany's ear.

Brittany couldn't trust herself to speak, so instead she nodded and squared her hips so that she could enter Santana.

"I'll do it." Santana said, grabbing the base of Brittany's cock, guiding it slowly inside of her.

"Oh _fuck._" Brittany hissed. "More San. You're so warm and tight."

Santana smirked and sat up, allowing her girlfriend to get an even better view. She teasingly took her time, sliding down her shaft until finally reaching the base. Her eyes rolled back, she could never get over how amazing it was to be so full.

Brittany whimpered and bucked her hips. Santana gasped and pushed down on Brittany's stomach.

"Don't move, I'm fucking you remember?" She warned.

Brittany bit her lip and nodded, doing her best to stay still. Which was totally unfair. In her opinion.

"Mmm, you're so fucking hard." Santana groaned, creating a rhythm. It was new, but not that difficult. It actually felt really good from this position, Brittany felt even deeper than usual. It wasn't going to take Santana long to come.

"Faster baby, please?" Brittany asked, in that cute, polite way. Her eyes large and beckoning.

"You want me to fuck you fast, huh?" Santana said, slamming herself down from the tip to base.

"Holy_ shit!_" Brittany gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and bit down.

Santana smirked and picked up her pace. She rocked as fast as she could, her tits bouncing as she thrust up and down. She tried not to let out any noise, but it was deeming impossible. She let out little whimpers and breathy moans. She seemed to be hitting that perfect spot.

"I'm gonna cum!" Santana whimpered, the pleasure coiling tighter and tighter.

"Me too." Brittany replied, her breath hitching. "Fuck you look so hot right now. I'm gonna fill you up. Come on baby, cum all over my dick."

Santana let out a tiny squeal before bitting down on her tongue, her hips rutting uncontrollably as she impaled herself over and over, the pleasure almost unbearable. Just when she thought she could take no more she heard a hot, breathy moan and felt a warm liquid pooling inside of her.

"Oh God!" She moaned, falling forward on top of Brittany, the warmth now dripping from her pussy with Brittany still inside of her.

"B-Britt- OH! Fuck, fuck me, please oh shit I'm gonna cum again!" She bit down onto Brittany's shoulder and almost screamed when she felt Brittany pounding into her, hard and fast.

"Fucking slut." Brittany hissed into Santana's ear, knowing the dirty words would bring her closer and make her cum twice as hard. It seemed to work, Santana's pussy got tighter and started to squeeze her dick.

"Fuck, you're so good." Santana whispered, almost inaudible behind her uncontrollable arousal. She felt her walls quiver, an orgasm approaching even stronger than the last.

"I-I'm... fuck! Britt!" She winced into the crook of her girlfriend's neck as she came undone again. This time, it was so intense that she almost blacked out, her entire body shaking. It was a while before it subsided, the aftershocks causing her body to jolt every now and then.

"Holy crap." Brittany gasped when she finally pulled out.

Santana lifted her limp body and fell beside Brittany with an awe stricken expression on her face.

"Tell me again why I'm the dominant one." Brittany asked, smiling, completely dumbfounded.

"Fuck." Was all Santana could muster. "Fucking hell, B."

Brittany laughed softly and turned over to get a better look at her worn girlfriend.

"You liked that, huh?" Brittany asked, licking her lips.

"I fucking loved that." Santana corrected, having never felt more satisfied.

"I fucking love _you_." Brittany said, curling into Santana's side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I fucking love you _more_." Santana added playfully.

"Yeah yeah, now go to sleep you crazy sex monster." Brittany joked.

"I believe the term is 'pregnant'"

They both giggled under their breaths, now concerned with being heard. Until finally they fell asleep, sated and satisfied.


	17. Chapter 17

**I grant you the right to hate me. I don't have any idea why, but I just couldn't write this chapter. Every time I got to it I felt like I was pushing it just for you guys. Because I've gotten so many demands and encouragement for more I just had to sit myself down and do it. So I hope it satisfies you guys, I really do. I just wanna make my readers happy. I did the best I could. **

Santana wasn't surprised to feel a soreness between her legs the next day. Ever since she'd gotten pregnant everything seemed to be a lot more sensitive. It was both a blessing and a curse.

Brittany began to rouse, sensing Santana beside her. She made a cute little grumbling noise and snuggled into Santana's back. Brittany had recently taken on the role of the big spoon. It's just how they fit.

"Morning baby." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

"Morning B." Santana grumbled back, unable to keep the smile from her face.

The more she woke up to Brittany's embrace, the more she was coming to love it. It was now to the point where she didn't want to ever leave the bed.

"It's seven, San, we gotta get up." Brittany said, a sense of regret in her voice.

Santana supposed she was enjoying their morning cuddles as much as she was.

"I don't wanna." Santana whined petulantly in an overdramatic way.

She buried her face into the pillow that smelt of Brittany and groaned in annoyance.

"Get up, lazy bum." Brittany teased, nudging Santana in the rib.

"Britt!" Santana cried out, shooting up.

Brittany laughed mischievously and practically tumbled out of the bed, expecting revenge. Santana could be stealth, so whatever she was plotting she knew it would be unexpected.

Santana calmed down, seemingly as if she had gotten over it. Brittany watched curiously as she made her way over to the wardrobe and stripped off her shirt and her pants. Brittany's jaw dropped. Not because this wasn't their everyday routine, but because she knew exactly what Santana was up to.

"You mind if I wear your grey hoodie?" Santana asked, still looking inside the closet.

Brittany swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, sure. But why?" Brittany knew exactly why, so she didn't know why she asked, really.

Santana smirked, pulling the hoodie over her head and slipping on a pair of tight jeans.

"No reason." Santana lied, nonchalant.

Santana knew that Brittany had a thing for her wearing her clothes, especially baggy clothes that were clearly too big, and clearly not Santana's. Brittany was a possessive girlfriend, despite many who think it's Santana who's in charge. So seeing her girlfriend all day in _her_ clothes was bordering on boner material.

When they arrived at school, Brittany was tense. She was acting more aloof than usual and she was jumpy. She tried her best not to look at Santana, because she really couldn't trust herself not to take her, claim her right there. The girl was practically prancing around, yelling to the world that she was Brittany's, and _that_ was sexy.

Everything that day seemed normal until a hoard of cheerios came storming towards Santana, glaring at her. Santana frowned, confused, while Brittany prepared for battle.

"Hey Santana, what's with the clothes? You got something to hide?" One girl snickered, causing the rest of the group to laugh along with her.

Santana's stomach dropped, and Brittany paled.

"What did you say?" Santana snapped, causing the girls to come to a stop, creating a scene in the middle of the hallway.

A particularly bitchy looking girl, who seemed to think she was the group's leader stepped forward, an ugly snarl contorting her already unpleasant features.

"You must be stupid. The whole school knows you're knocked up, slut."

Before the cheerio could even wait for some kind of retort, Brittany lunged forward, ramming the girl straight to the floor. She swung her arms, throwing punches that could rival some of the football players. The girl screamed out, her friends just frantically babbled, not knowing what to do.

"HEY!" A booming voice cut in.

All the commotion came to a halt as coach Beiste stormed down the hall and pulled Brittany up. The cheerio below her stammered to her feet, blood gushing freely from her nose. Still, Brittany had no regrets.

"Crazy bitch!" The girl spat, her friends all comforting and consoling her.

Brittany scoffed, muttering a barely audibly, "Pathetic bitch." Under her breath.

Brittany spent the rest of the day in the principal's office, while Santana sat out in the waiting room, still in shock. For one, somehow everyone knew that she was pregnant, and two, she had never in her life seen Brittany so angry. It was all too daunting for her to comprehend.

It seemed like forever until Brittany came out of the office, looking deflated and pissed off. Santana sat up, wide eyes watching the blonde who came over and sat next to her.

"I had to tell the truth... you know, about you, about us. So, he settled on giving me a couple weeks of detention after school." Brittany said, sounding ashamed more than anything.

Santana sighed, both relieved and nervous at the same time. She supposed having the principal know about them wasn't exactly bad, it's not like he'd go tell people. But Brittany has shocked her today, she never thought that she was capable of attacking someone like that, even if it was for her.

"There's going to be a lot of bitches like her around now that people know, and it's not like you can bash them all. It's just something we will both have to deal with. But I am kind of glad that you protected me like that, it means a lot that you care so much." Santana said sincerely.

Brittany gave a weak smile in reply.

"I'm just sad that I didn't hurt her more. How dare she call you a slut. That stupid dumb bitch." Brittany muttered angrily.

"I think a broken nose is enough." Santana joked, remembering the amount of blood pouring from the girl's nose. Brittany had got her good.

She shuffled closer to Brittany, wrapping her arm around her shoulders, bringing their shoulders together. Brittany seemed to immediately relax, her whole body melting into the comforting gesture.

"I'll always protect you, San, and the baby. I'd give my life for you two." She confessed.

Santana's heart swelled at the honesty behind Brittany's words. She wondered how she had gotten so lucky. Which was an odd thing to think since she was pregnant.

"I have to admit, you being all protective of me was kind of hot." Santana said, fighting the blush forming on her cheeks.

Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" She asked, rapidly changing the atmosphere.

"Mmhmm..." Santana replied, acting coy.

"How so?" Brittany asked, shifting her body closer to Santana, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by the Latina.

"I don't know... I think it's just like, when you're angry and possessive, it's really hot. Especially because it was over me." Santana said, with an obvious lowering in her voice. It was a lot easier to get her going these days, and it was almost uncontrollable.

Brittany thought over her options for a moment. As much as she wanted to prove to Santana just how possessive she could be, there was obviously a part of her – that being a very stiff member between her legs – convincing her to heed to Santana's needs.

But before she could come up with a decision, both girls turned their heads, noticing a presence at the door.

"Hey... Santana, could I speak to you?" Asked a nervous Quinn Fabray.

Brittany and Santana exchanged looks; a silent conversation. Then Brittany nodded. Santana stood up and followed the other blonde outside of the office. They came to a stop in the empty hallway.

"I heard about what happened before." Quinn began. "I just want you to know that I understand, and that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Santana began to wonder where this 'mature' Quinn had come from. Yet, it was also nice to feel as if she might have someone to talk to who had been through the same thing. As much support as Brittany was, she would never be able to completely emphasise with her situation as much as Quinn.

"Thanks..." Santana answered nervously and genuinely. "Actually, um, I was wondering about a couple of things. Y'know just like, about... hormones and stuff." She said, blushing furiously.

"Oh." Quinn blanched, she hadn't been expecting that. "Well... at the time, I wasn't really with anyone, so I kind of just had to take care of myself. B-but you've got Britt, right? So yeah, you're luckier than I was."

She was rambling, and Santana knew that she had made her uncomfortable. But she really was curious.

Little did either of the girls realise that Brittany was eagerly listening in at the door of the office.

"I just don't want Britt to think I'm some crazy sex addict. But I can't control it, I can't even concentrate in school."

Quinn was blushing just as badly as Santana by this point.

"It does go away, eventually. But the first trimester is always the worst... or the best... depending on opinion."

Ok, now it was awkward, even for Santana.

"Uh, so, yeah I'll talk to you if anything comes up." She finished quickly, almost running into Brittany as she walked back into the office.

"Whoa." She exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Oh... uh, hi." Brittany muttered guiltily.

Santana raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Were you spying on my conversation?" She asked, as if chastising a naughty puppy.

Brittany hung her head and nodded. Santana tutted, shaking her head exaggeratedly. There was something oddly fulfilling about playing these little mind games with Brittany, and Santana knew exactly what to say and do to get what she wants.

"Don't sulk, baby, I'm not mad." Santana assured, tilting Brittany's chin up with her finger.

There was a momentary exchange of looks between them.

Right there, in the middle of the empty office waiting room, Santana leant in and pulled Brittany into a purposeful kiss. It took the blonde by surprise, who stumbled backwards into the wall, to which Santana had no shame in pushing her against it.

It was a heated kiss, perhaps a little too heated for their particular surroundings. Brittany mustered all of her will power to softly push Santana back.

"As much as I want you... I don't think right here is the best place." Brittany said.

But Santana wasn't having it. She growled and pushed Brittany back against the wall with a thud and pressed their bodies together. She knew what had come over her, and knew there was no way to get rid of the feeling unless Brittany fucked it out of her.

"Ugh, San-" Brittany tried to protest, but was distracted by Santana's palm pressing into her crotch.

She lost herself again, the sensation taking over her body. Santana smirked, nuzzling into Brittany's neck. She knew what she had to do.

"Please baby, I need you to fuck me." Santana husked, sucking on Brittany's neck, palming firmly. She couldn't help but notice how Brittany grew under her touch at at her words.

"I'll fuck you however you want, just not in when the principal's office is right there and anyone could walk in and see us."

Santana growled again and slid her hand down Brittany's jeans.

"Fuck!" Brittany hissed.

Santana groaned, wrapping her fingers around Brittany's undeniably hard cock. She loved how warm and firm Brittany felt in her hand. More yet, she loved how Brittany twitched in her hand and whimpered in surprised pleasure.

"Mmm, you're so hard." Santana whispered, nuzzling affectionately into Brittany's neck. She knew the blonde loved it when she did that.

"Just open the zipper and I'll pull my jeans down a bit, please Britt, I want you right here, I want you to make me yours. Don't be a pussy." She was pushing it now, knowing Brittany needed that extra encouragement, even if it came from feigned doubt in her.

"_Don't_ push me." Brittany warned. Santana's slight insult having done the trick.

Santana moaned at the sudden aggression. She loved it when Brittany did that, and Brittany knew that it got Santana going.

"You're that desperate that you want me to fuck you outside the principal's office? Huh?"

Santana whimpered, still manoeuvring her hand inside of Brittany's jeans. But just like that, Brittany grabbed her wrist and pinned it up against the wall.

"Hurry up!" Santana demanded, frustrated.

Brittany really didn't like being told what to do. She rapidly undid Santana's jeans and tugged them down with just enough room to work. She then unzipped her fly and pulled out her dick. It was red and throbbing painfully, standing up at its impressive length and girth.

Santana eyed it hungrily, the urge to please Brittany overcoming her. She went to drop to her knees, but Brittany pulled her back up, earning a confused look from Santana.

"No time." Brittany husked. "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast and you're going to keep quiet, otherwise I'll stop."

It was a demand, not a question. Santana nodded, her hips bucking desperately.

"I would have thought last night was enough for you, but you just can't get enough of this cock, can you?" Brittany teased, pressing the tip of her cock against Santana's slit. They moaned simultaneously at the touch.

"Fuck, Britt, now! Pleaseee." Santana begged, sounding more whiney than usual, but she put it down to her raging hormones.

"Shh!" Brittany demanded, placing a hand over Santana's mouth.

"What did I say? You have to be quiet."

Santana nodded frantically, she wasn't below begging at this point, but she knew she had to be quiet.

"Good girl." Brittany cooed.

Not a second later, Brittany thrust forward, sheathing herself deep inside of an extremely wet Santana. Brittany sighed in relief, feeling herself being sucked deep inside of Santana, easily sliding in and out due to her arousal. There was no better feeling.

"You're so fucking wet." Brittany husked into Santana's ear.

Santana whimpered in reply, not trusting her mouth to open, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep quiet.

Brittany did as she said she would, thrusting hard inside of Santana, unrelenting. Her dick was throbbing, and she couldn't get enough of Santana.

"You like it hard, baby?" Brittany teased, watching as her entire cock filled Santana until their hips were touching.

Santana couldn't keep from letting out a surprised squeak, but Brittany was quick to cover her mouth again.

"Feel... so good." Santana moaned out wantonly.

Brittany ploughed into her, knocking Santana's back against the wall with a thud each time, she knew she would cum soon. The thrill of knowing how easily they could get caught was more exhilarating than expected.

"B, I-Im gonna cum." Santana shuddered, grabbing onto Brittany's hips and digging in harshly.

"Me too." Brittany gasped, pressing their bodies together.

"Oh god, fuck, Britt! So good..."

Santana let go with a shuddering breath, biting into Brittany's shoulder, keeping herself from screaming out. Her orgasm was intense, causing her to collapse into Brittany's body.

"Fuck, San-"

Her plea was lost as Santana dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips around Brittany's cock. Brittany was now the one fighting to keep quiet, biting into her own hand and grasping Santana's hair in her fist.

She bit down hard enough to draw blood, whimpering as she shot her load down Santana's throat. Santana greedily took all of her cum, polishing her off until there wasn't a drop left.

Brittany staggered backward as Santana pulled back, releasing her cock. Santana stood up, quickly adjusting her jeans. She then noticed that in her race to milk Brittany of her cum, some had dribbled down her chin and onto her (Brittany's) hoodie.

"You made a mess." Brittany teased, looking at the chest of the hoodie.

"Can I keep this hoodie?" Santana asked, biting back a smirk.

Brittany swallowed thickly, shaking her head.

"You really can't get enough of me, huh?"

Santana's smirk turned into a shy smile.

"I just like smelling you and having you close." She said bashfully.

"Aww." Brittany cooed, brushing back a loose hair from Santana's face.

Cutting into their moment, a door opened and out emerged principal Figgins. Both girls stiffened, expecting the worst.

"Oh, ladies. What are you still doing here? Get to class." He ordered, oblivious to them having just fucked outside of his office.

With a sigh of relief, Brittany and Santana scurried out into the hallway, breaking out in triumphant giggles. Little did they know, they might not have gotten away with as much as they thought.


End file.
